Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:The Mystery of Francis
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: Part 3 preview: After Francis the Snivy's memories were erased, Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus shows up, but are they friends or foes? There will be basketball in part 3. Parlings: Francis Snivy X Suyapa, Orion X Rose, Yuneri X Francis the Buizel, and more!There is a transfer window with parts 3 and 4! Read chapter 56 of the story for more info on the Transfer Windows. No more OCs
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to my next story for fanfiction. This story is officially titled "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". We start this story in Los Angeles, and end the story in Darkrai's stadium in Las Vegas. In this chapter, Francis grabs a Ninetales tail, but this Ninetales does not want to do the curse on Francis because they are friends. Here we go! Game On! I do not own anything!

(Location- Los Angeles, CA- 9 AM)

The day for Francis starts out with his best friend , Suyapa. They both head to a forest area to camp out for a day. Suyapa is wearing shorts with a shirt that said " Comboblade Rules" printed on it. She also had green shoes, and red socks. Francis was wearing shorts, a blue shirt with the number 11 printed on it. He also had green shoes with blue socks.

The duo of friends has now arrived at the forest clearing.

(Location- Forest clearing in Los Angeles- 10 AM)

The friends have arrived at the clearing after walking for 30 minutes. Francis decides to explore the forest. Suyapa also decides to join with Francis's exploration. The friends see the treasure that they found earlier in their adventures. While the team was exploring the forest, Francis's Ninetales comes up to them.

"How are you today Francis" Tory said

"Not much" Francis said

All of a sudden, Francis and Suyapa gets attacked which forces them to grab the Ninetales tail. Francis's Ninetales at first did not want to curse either person.

"I don't want to do this to my friend" the Ninetales thought to himself.

The Ninetales thought was interrupted by the Ninetales clan

"Remember what the rules were?" the Ninetales said

"Yeah, but-" Francis's Ninetales said

"You have to do it, otherwise you are out of the clan" the Ninetales said

"I don't want to hurt my friend like this" Francis's Ninetales said

"I know it hurts, but he touched your tail, also his friend did too" the Ninetales said

"I know, but what am I going to do without them?" Francis's Ninetales asked

"Why don't you make a compromise with them" the Ninetales said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was waiting for a compromise for the curse on both Francis and Suyapa. This one will not be easy.

"Francis, I don't know what to do when I curse you to turn into a Snivy" Francis's Ninetales said

"How about this, since me and Suyapa are about to turn into pokemon, when we return from our adventure, we will let you meet our friends" Francis said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was also sad to lose two good friends, but they understand Francis's Ninetales situation. They wished both Francis and Suyapa good luck on their pokemon journey.

"Even if I curse the both of you to turn into pokemon, I will still be your friends ok" Francis's Ninetales said

"I understand" Both Francis and Suyapa said

"I shall give you something to take to the pokemon world, you soccer jerseys"

Francis's Ninetales hands Francis his #11 jersey, while handing Suyapa her #18 jersey.

"Put them on before I curse you" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis and Suyapa put their jerseys on and get prepared to turn into pokemon.

"This jerseys are very special. When I turn you into pokemon, all you clothes will fall from your bodies, but you jerseys will remain on you as a pokemon. Good luck on your journey" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis's Ninetales casted the curse on both Francis and Suyapa while of course trying not to cry. Lights glowed around Francis and Suyapa as little by little; they are disappearing to the pokemon world. As they disappeared, all their traces fell from their bodies and landed on the grass below. Francis's Ninetales start to cry so hard that he almost stopped the curse. Once Francis and Suyapa disappeared into the pokemon world, he wished both good luck.

"Good luck you too" Francis's Ninetales and the Ninetales clan said to the sky.

Blacksterops1025: That's it for the introduction. First chapter on Friday!


	2. Double Memory Loss

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to chapter 2 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, we have our special characters papering in this chapter. In addition, I will also review the game "Pokemon White" for the DS. Is this game a buy? Find out during this chapter. Game On! I don't own anything!

(Location- Angeles Stadium- 30 seconds left of a game)

Team Angeles was watching the Los Angeles Gamers basketball game against Team Mean Guys. The team is enjoying the game in the VIP section of the stadium. Suyapa is talking with Kat, while Rose is talking with Kavi. As they were talking, the referee calls a foul on Gengar. Gengar tries to argue with the referee, while blaming team Angeles for what happened. Then, everyone sees a glowing light in the center of the court. The light reveals a Snivy that is colored purple and yellow. All of a sudden, the Snivy gets attacked by Gengar. The Snivy gets hit on the head, and faints just seconds later.

The referee decides to get Gengar out of the game. Team Angeles decides to help the Snivy out by reviving him. The Snivy revives 4 minutes later. Suyapa tries to talk with the Snivy.

"Are you ok, Francis?" Suyapa asked the Snivy

"My head hurts really badly" Francis said to Suyapa

The team helps Francis get to a car to take him to the bed at the teams guild in Los Angeles. The team doesn't know that two pokemon have memory loss (Francis and Kavi).

(Location- Angeles Guild- Los Angeles, CA- 9PM)

The team arrives at the guild to have Francis rest in a bed. The rest of the team tries to talk to Kavi about who he remembers and doesn't remember. The team started investigating.

"Kavi, it's me Suyapa. Do you remember me?" Suyapa asked Kavi

"I don't remember you at all." Kavi said

"Kavi, it's me, Rose. Don't you remember me?" Rose asked Kavi

"That's a beautiful name, but I don't remember you" Kavi said.

"Let's stop this for now. We shall continue this again tomorrow" Suyapa said.

(Location- Same Location- 10 AM the next day)

Francis wakes up to find himself on a bed with his own name on it, with the colors purple and yellow. He sees Suyapa waiting for him so they can talk.

"Are you feeling better Francis" Suyapa asked

"Not really, you see…" Francis was cut-off by Suyapa

"Let me ask you, where are you from?" Suyapa asked

"I can't remember where I am from, but I can remember you" Francis said

"I see, you and Kavi both have memory loss" Suyapa said

"No way, Kavi has it too?" Francis asked

"Yes, we tried to help out, but all we got is I don't remember you answers from him" Suyapa said

"By the way, where am I?" Francis asked

"You are in our 30- floor guild in Los Angeles. This is called Angeles guild because of our team name, Team Angeles" Suyapa answered.

"Wow, 30 floors!" Francis yelled

"Yes Sir!" Suyapa said

**We now head to commercial for a game review for "Pokemon White". We will be right back!**

Blacksterops1025: I will do a tour of the guild in the beginning of next Tuesday's chapter. At this point, it is time to do a game review on "Pokemon White" I do not own anything:

Pokemon White is a game that introduced 150 new pokemon. The game as always lets you choose a starter. The choices are a Snivy, an Oshawatt, and a Tepig. After picking a starter, you are on your way to becoming a pokemon champion. The game introduces two new ways of battling: Rotation, where you can rotate the field to select the pokemon matchup you want, and Triple battles, where it's a traditional 3 on 3, with different regulations. The battle scenes are improved with new features. The battle screen now includes an indicator for current time, if you are online, are on inferred, or if you are connected wirelessly. The battles are now more enjoyable, thanks to the battle music, and if you pokemon are about to faint, you will notice a music change right away. This game is nice and wonderful:

Score breakdown:

Sounds: 9.8/10- The sound of the game is amazing

Graphics: 9/10- The graphics are awesome in a way. It looks like it is in 3D

Game play: 9.8/10- While the rules are the same for battles, the addition of the triple battles, and rotation battles makes the game more interesting

Enjoyment: 10/10- Everyone will enjoy this game

Total: 38.6/40- 96%- Very amazing game

Blacksterops1025: Next week's game review is Resident Evil 5

**Now back to the show**

(Location- Angeles Guild- Kavi's room)

The team heads into Kavi's room on the 4th floor of the guild to try to help him with his memory loss problem. The team tries to talk to Kavi.

"Kavi. I just want to talk to you for a little bit." Suyapa said

"Ok, I understand that you are trying to help me cope with my memory loss. I also heard that another pokemon has memory loss as well." Kavi said

"Yes, that is correct, and it happens to be Francis who has memory loss as well." Suyapa said

"Is he felling better?" Kavi asked

"A little bit" Suyapa answered

"How are you trying to help me with this memory loss?" Kavi asked

"What about some battles. This will just be friendly battles." Suyapa answered

"I see." Kavi said

The team decides to see who should battle Kavi first. Francis raises his hand to signal that he wants in on the battle. He wants to help his friend out even if he has to faint to help out. The team agrees to have Francis battle Kavi, followed by Rose VS Kavi, and Suyapa VS Kavi.

Blacksterops1025: That's all folks for chapter 2.

**Announcements from Blacksterops1025**

1) There is a chance that I can't update this weekend as I do because of those "FINALS" I have to get ready for. If I do update though, it would have to be at night.

2) I now have a word press account. If you want to follow and comment on the story, I will post the link on my profile page

3) I will have a new poll up for this story regarding choices for the next chapter title

4) If I don't update this weekend, I will update on Tuesday- Sunday of next week

5) If you have to take FINALS, I wish all of you good luck and hope you do well.


	3. Gengar is Back Again!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter to my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Kavi battles Rose and Francis and hopes to get his memory back, and there is a surprise, one of these pokemon will evolve, but which one? Find out latter in this chapter. I also have a review for the game "Resident Evil 5" for the PS3, and Xbox 360. Is the game worth your money? Find out in my review latter on.

**Notes about this chapter: Because I did not update yesterday, Francis the Snivy faints in today's chapter because of Gengar interrupting the battle. In tomorrow's chapter, Francis will, for the first time, not faint in the chapter. On Sunday's chapter, Gengar goes back to his old tricks to make sure Francis is unconscious for 5 weeks (5 chapters). Anyways, as always….**

**Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything that you see in any of the chapters that you are reading in the story.**

(Location- Angeles Guild- 1st floor)

The team is now touring the guild from bottom to top. The team starts on the first floor.

"Welcome to the guild" Orion said

(Orion is the one who runs in the guild, and becomes our teammate)

"Thank you for having us" Team Angeles said as they walked along to start their tour.

"This is our mission room" Orion said pointing to a room with computers inside, a bulletin board, a stat checking machine, and 11 soccer uniforms (more on the soccer uniforms in the next chapter)".

"Wow, this room is big" Victor said

"I can see that" Suyapa said

"Let's go inside the room to see what is inside" Orion said

The team heads into the room to listen to a information session with Orion about the room.

"Ok, so here is where you guys will be signing in everyday for missions, updates, soccer scores, Hp stats, and other useful information" Orion said as the team turned on their computers and waited for a login screen.

"When you get to the log in screen, type your name (username), and your soccer jersey number" Orion said as he started handing out soccer numbers to everyone. Suyapa and Francis already know what their number is, so they got to go ahead.

"After you log on, a Team Angeles logo will appear and will take you to your profile page. When you are there, please look at the information on the screen and see if the information matches you." Orion said as the team looked at their information and confirmed it.

"After you confirmed the information, place your right paw (hand) into the "paw identifier" to the right of your computer to register for the guild." Orion said as everyone did as instructed.

"Once you register for the guild, all I can say is welcome to the guild of hopes and dreams" Orion said as everyone went to happy mode.

The team sees their Hp (respective to each player), their stats, their poke dollars, and their items. The team also sees a watch to the left of their computers.

"There is also something special just for this team. Imagine if Francis, or Suyapa is about to faint, and there is no warning about it. This little watch to the left of your computers has what we call the FAS (Faint Alert System). This device gives a alarm when Francis is about to faint in a battle. Let me give you an example." Orion said as he went to the projector screen.

The team waits for the projector to turn on to show an example of the FAS in action. The team is already interested.

"As you can see, Francis's Hp is at 100, which is good. Gengar uses Life Drain on him to drain the life out of Francis, therefore dropping his Hp to 1.5(yes there are .1's, .3's here too). When Francis's Hp drops to below 5%, the FAS starts to sound, signaling that Francis is about to faint in battle. At this point, the team also checks their FAS to see what is going on in the battle. This is where the team can give items to Francis, or any other team members that need them. This system is touch screen based and will respond to your commands as fast as you can go. Once you press an item and dragged it from "team bag" to "Francis", then Francis can immediately use the item by touching the item that needs to be used." Orion concluded the speech

The team likes the idea of the FAS, which they wanted to test out.

"Can we test it out today?" Kavi asked

"Sure, you and Francis can test it out since you two are battling first" Orion said

Kavi goes to Francis and hugs him, and wishes each other good luck in the battle.

"Francis, good luck man" Kavi said

"Same to you Kavi, I just hope Gengar doesn't show up" Francis said

"Me too" Kavi said

The whole team heads to a battle field which is located on the third floor of the guild

(Location- 3rd floor of Angeles Guild- 10:30 AM)

The team is about to watch Kavi and Francis battle each other to test out the FAS. The teams FAS starts to turn on.

"FAS on" the machine said. "Good luck, and have a good battle time" the machine concluded.

Kavi and Francis gets ready for their first battle against each other.

**That battle is next, after the review for Resident Evil 5 for the PS3 and XBOX 360. I do not own anything. **

**Warning: Review may contain material not suitable for younger readers, please skip to the battle with Francis and Kavi if you do not want to read the review. I will repeat the score at the end of the chapter for those who have skipped reading the review**

**General information:**

Resident Evil 5 is the 7th game in the series, which is after Resident Evil: Umbrella (I believe). This game was based in the fictional Africa. The game opens of course with the opening cut scene showing a man with something in his hand, while showing a truck approaching a checkpoint area. The scene goes back and forth. The game stars Chris Redfield (who might seem familiar if you played Resident Evil 2), and a partner by the name of Sheva Alamor (who is new to me in the series). If you played Resident Evil games before, your goal in the game is to kill zombies with guns and more.

**Game play:**

The game is amazing in several ways in terms of game play. There are 4 controller types, including Resident Evil 4's type as well. The game delivers on the "gamer factor" because in this game, you are going to need fast reactions and fast fingers if you want to win. You must have your preferred control type, and your weapons ready, otherwise its game over

**Graphics:**

The graphics is what makes a game, and this game delivered on that in the most beautiful way possible. This game has detailed images for each part of the game. For example, if you see a Zombie on the screen, what you get is a beautiful graphic image of a zombie (They are really not beautiful creatures however). This game delivers on that.

**Sounds:**

This game, when it comes to music, sounds, it delivers in every way. The game's sound goes quiet when there are no Zombies to defeat, but once there are zombies, then the music changes. Even the dialogue is amazing. Each line that the characters speak, it felt like you are in the game with them.

**The Verdict:**

If you like these types of games, then you will like Resident Evil 5. It has a lot of action, and it is 2 players by the way. The game is amazing in every way possible.

**Score Breakdown:**

Graphics: 10/10- Amazing graphics made this a great game

Sounds: 9.5/10- Amazing sounds made this game as enjoyable as ever

Game play: 10/10-Just Amazing

Other Mentions: 10/10- Amazing game to play

**Final Total: 39.5/40- 97.5%- An Amazing game that should not be missed**

**And now back to the show**

(Location- 3rd floor of Angeles Guild- Battle: Kavi VS Francis (friendly))

The team is now ready to watch the battle. Joey the Riolu, who is the referee, sets the rules:

1) This is a friendly battle- A win or loss here will not hurt you in the points race for the championship

2) Interruptions are a NO-NO- There are no interruptions allowed from outside the battle, if one does happen, the battle is ruled "No contest" even if Francis or Kavi fainted first.

3) If the battle has no winner after 5 minutes, this will be officially a draw

4) Good Luck and have fun

Joey: We did a coin toss back stage and Francis has selected to go second. Good luck you two.

Francis/Kavi: Let's have fun and battle! (This is our team battle cry)

(Battle format)

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs toward Francis and jumps up and extends his tail to try land the hit, but Francis sidesteps and dodges the attack.

Francis uses Energy Ball

Francis forms a ball from his tail and aims it like if he is about to shoot a three pointer. Francis launches the ball and hits Kavi's tail. Kavi decides to deflect the hit and sends it back to Francis. Francis says "two can play that game" by using his tail to deflect the ball "out of bounds". The ball explodes and does no damage to anyone.

Francis: You're good

Kavi: Same to you

(Cut!)

The duo continued to battle each other, and dodging each other's moves, so much that Kavi is starting to regain his memory of Francis back. The battle was about to get a huge game changer that starts up a rivalry that starts up again.

(Back to the battle)

Kavi and Francis are down to 2 HP each, and both of their FAS started alarming. Since both players are technically teammates, there is no way to help each other, that was about to change…

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs toward Francis and jumps and extends his blade, but just as he was about to hit Francis, a purple shadow attacks Francis knocking him unconscious. Kavi, instead of finishing the attack, goes and help Francis to the bench and tells Joey what happened during that exchange.

"Joey, please do not make the call that I won this battle. It's not fair that someone attacked Francis unconscious instead of me doing that." Kavi said to Joey

"Yes Kavi, I understand" Joey said

Suyapa, who was watching the battle, noticed and shouted "GENGAR" to make the purple shadow reveal itself to be Gengar. She knew that this rivalry is about to start again. Joey also knew something was not right; he makes the call of who won this battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Francis is unconscious and is unable to battle; however, since Gengar has interrupted the battle by attack Francis, this battle is declared No Contest!' Joey said out loud.

The team helps Francis, while wondering why Gengar attacked him. The team has a long adventure on their hands.

**We have one last commercial break. We will be back with the conclusion of this chapter, right after I explain what a transfer window is.**

During the tour of the guild (at the beginning of this chapter) I forgot to explain what a transfer window is. Here is what it is:

1) It is a period where teams can buy and sell players from team to team

2) These periods in the story lasts for about 5 chapters each season

3) Once each player has logged on into the computer, they will have the opportunity to send player suggestions to Orion Via the transfer window tab

4) Orion has to verify the suggestions and the team decides how much to offer the player how much to play for the battle team, and soccer team

5) If the offer is accepted, then the player joins team Angeles for an X amount of stories or chapters

6) Same thing goes for giving players to other teams

7) This is where the story can change at any time

**8) Segment name: Game changers of the game**

**9) All teams have a team budget of 500,000 poke dollars**

**Game changers of the game**

**The following players are planning on staying in Team Angeles (Formerly team Comboblade)**

Mizu the Buizel

Aqua the Pipulp

Fang the Axew

**The Following players can never be traded for other players**

Suyapa the Pikachu- Main Heroine, romance with Francis

Francis the Snivy- Main Hero, romance with Suyapa

Orion the Growlithe- Francis's friend, guild leader, and teammate

Kavi the Servine- Francis's Friend, teammate

Rose the Snivy/ Servine- Possible romance with Francis or Kavi

**The following players have interests in joining Team Angeles**

Viktor the Serperior- Comander- Vipe's OC

Ivanna the Serperior- Comander- Vipe's OC

Natasha the Serperior- Comander- Vipe's OC

Boris the Snivy- Comander- Vipe's OC

Alexander the Snivy- Comander- Vipe's OC

Katyusha the Snivy- Comander- Vipe's OC

Ania the Snivy- Comander- Vipe's OC

**And now to the conclusion of this chapter**

(Location- 1st floor of Angeles Guild- Francis's room)

The team is looking after Francis after what happened earlier. The team wonders why Gengar attacked him. Suyapa was the most worries, as her love has fainted again. She just can't believe that Gengar would attack Francis like that. She liked Francis a lot as a friend, and she enjoys him every day, but once Francis faints, she gets all upset at Gengar for doing it. Suyapa was about to cry, when all of a sudden Rose battles Kavi and Kavi wins, but the fun part is when Rose evolves into a Servine and Rose kisses Kavi. Kavi remembers Rose by her kiss. The team loves the kiss. Suyapa was still crying about Gengar attacking Francis, but was happy that Rose evolved and kissed Kavi.

**That's all for this chapter folks.**

**Preview for tomorrow's chapter: **

We have a friendly battle (Kavi VS Rose), and there shall be romance with these two

Francis takes a small break from fainting

Viktor the Serperior joins team Angeles

The rest of the Guild tour (Game room, Special room, and the rest of the third floor)

Transfer Window update

Also: Special game review for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky

Plus: Will I make this story a video game?

Transfer Window form.

**Chelsea fans and our Manchester united fans: They face each other on Sunday, so please check that out. Don't forget the Super bowl on Sunday as well.**


	4. Guild Tour 2 and Francis Revives

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter for my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Francis revives, and will not faint in this chapter. We also have the rest of the guild tour. I will also do a review on the game "Soul Caliber V", and tomorrow, I will review "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky". I will translate the Filipino words that come up in this chapter. And now..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading at this time.

(Location- 1st floor of Angeles Guild- Mission Room)

The team is still wondering why Gengar would attack Francis like the way he did. The team is now asking Suyapa for information regarding Gengar and Francis's rivalry.

"Suyapa, do you want to tell us what is going on with Gengar?" The team asked

"Ok. It goes like this" Suyapa began

"Me and Francis were best friends on the first day that we met each other. He and I were in the forest when I heard a yell from Francis calling for help. He was battling Gengar alone. He was about to get hit by Gengar's Shadow Ball, but I helped him out by taking the attack. He helped me up and asked me to be his partner. Since then me and him have been battling Gengar ever since. When I saw a purple shadow in yesterday's battle, I knew it was Gengar because of the way Gengar attacks Francis. He always aims at Francis's head to make sure that Francis would stay unconscious for at least 6 days or more." Suyapa concluded her speech.

"Wow, so this rivalry still exists!" The team said

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Suyapa said.

Orion was listening to the conversation and he called the team to continue the tour of the guild. The team responded by following Orion to continue the tour.

(Location- Angeles Guild- 1st floor)

"This is our game room for recreational activities" Orion said as he pointed to a room with basketballs, soccer balls, scoreboards, and many other types of activities.

"Wow, it is very nice" Suyapa said

"I know" Rose said

"If you follow me, I will show you our banking area" Orion said as the team walked behind him.

The team is looking at a room with a banking booth, a poke dollar machine, and a transfer window board.

"In this room, we control our teams bank accounts, track the transfer window news, and we let you do a poke dollar withdrawal for free." Orion said as he let the team inside

The team was amazed as they got ready to do banking with the guild. The team asked about the money and other information that they need to know.

"This is how we do banking in Angeles Guild" Orion began:

**Withdrawals & Deposits**

Withdrawals are made by entering your uniform number and the amount of poke dollars you would like or how much would you like to put in.

Poke dollars are withdrawn in units of 200 poke dollars.

**Earning Poke Dollars**

Poke dollars are earned by defeating enemies in dungeons.

They are also earned for team bonuses based on the leader

**Special Rules**

If all players faint in a dungeon, you only lose 10 poke dollars, or would drop to the nearest tenth ( If for example Francis faints, and has 201 poke dollars, he would lose 10 poke dollars, plus 1 for nearest tenth, therefore, he would have 190 poke dollars)

"That's all you have to know" Orion said as he turned off the projector screen.

The team was satisfied as they headed to the transfer window board.

"What is this" Suyapa asked Orion

"That is the transfer window board. This is where the suggested players for our team land to see how they are doing, and if we want to purchase a player." Orion said

"So it is like a player tracker?" Suyapa asked Orion

"Yes it is" Orion answered

"Follow me this way to see your beds" Orion said as he led the team to the elevators labeled "To Team Beds"

The team boards the elevator to head to the 3rd floor of the guild.

"There are two elevators, one for you guys, and one for your special groups (which I will explain in the next chapter)" Orion said as the elevator landed on the third floor.

(3rd floor)

The team see's each room labeled with their names on it. The team goes straight to Francis's room to see if he is ok. The team see's the nurse right beside Francis talking to him in Filipino.

"Francis 'makakuha ng mas mahusay na sa lalong madaling panahon iyong mga kaibigan miss ka ay isang taong matapang na batang lalaki, at ikaw ay maligtas (Francis' get better soon ok. Your friends miss you already. You are a brave boy, and you will pull through)" The nurse said to Francis.

The team also goes inside Francis's room to help the nurse out by saying kind words to Francis.

**We will take a break for a moment. We will do announcements at this point:**

**The battle between Kavi and Rose will go on in tomorrow's chapter**

**Comander- Vipe's OC's will join as their own group beginning next week**

**The game review for Soul Caliber v will not happen because I barely got the game today**

**The first transfer window opens next Friday (I will put the form in my profile tomorrow)**

**And now back to the show**

(Location- Francis's room)

The team is now in Francis's trying to help him revive. The team then see's Francis's hand moving. Suyapa is getting exited as Francis starts to open his eye.

"Where am I" Francis asked Suyapa

"You are in your room in the guild. Orion is the one who brought you here. Gengar really made you unconscious for a while." Suyapa said to Francis

"Thank you Orion" Francis said

"Not a problem at all. It was my pleasure" Orion said

"So who won the battle?" Francis asked Orion

"No Contest" Joey said walking into the room

" Thank you my friends" Francis said

"No problem" The team said

Blacksterops1025: That's all for today!

My review score for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky: 35/40


	5. What is in store for this story?

Blacksterops1025: This is not a chapter. This is a coming up chapter for the story. Here is what you can expect in the story: I do not own any thing!

**Next week:**

1) Gengar returns and injures Francis the Snivy

2) It's a battle for Kavi to regain his memories (Kavi VS Rose, with Suyapa holding a hammer)

3) Game Reviews for the games Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky, Soul Caliber 5, and FIFA 12

4) Transfer Window Opens- The window opens next Friday and ends at the conclusion of chapter 10

**Other Plans**

1) Sad ending?- Who knows

2) There might be blood in the next chapter (Next Friday)

3) Game Previews segment

4) Erase Gengar's memories?- I might be heading this way if you want me too

5) There are 5 parts to this story

6) I might make this into a video game

7) Battle against Darkrai

8) Battle against Dialga

9) Battle against Uxie- Uxie joins our team

10) The final battle against Gengar, Darkrai, and Dialga

That's all for now.

I will see you next Friday. Enjoy the Super bowl!

If you have questions about my plans, please PM using the subject " Questions about plans" and your question, and I shall respond by Friday of next week.


	6. Kavi VS Rose, Francis Beaten Up Badly!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to this next chapter of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Kavi battles Rose, but the battle is interrupted by Gengar poisoning Francis (Francis faints again!). This is also the first day of the transfer window, so please submit your special teams to include in the story. There will be no game reviews until Sunday because of tonight's late chapter update. Here we go, and without further delay:

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters.

Warnings: Blood Chances:

Francis the Snivy: 100%

(Location- Angeles Guild- 3rd floor battle room)

The team and spectators heads into the battle room to watch a friendly battle featuring Kavi and Rose. The team is very excited since both Kavi and Rose are now Servines. The team is about 2 minutes away from watching the battle. Joey heads out on the battle field to announce the rules.

"I welcome you all to Angeles guild, home of team Angeles led by Francis the Snivy" Joey said as the crowd cheered.

The crowd holds up their signs showing support for both Kavi and Rose, but some of the signs said "No Gengar Please!" and "Francis deserves not to faint".

"At this time, please rise for the two combatants for today's friendly match" Joey began

"First, this Servine is so cute and is very nice. She knows who loves roses. She is now in love with Kavi, and a possibility that she could also be in love with Francis. At this time, please welcome Ms. Rose the Snivy" Joey announced

Rose comes out from her locker room wearing a red cap to make sure that Kavi and she are different.

"Last, but not least, he is a teammate. He lost his memory recently and wants to fight Rose to get his memory back. At this time, please welcome, Kavi the Servine" Joey announced

The crowd cheers for Kavi to come out and battle Rose. Kavi is wearing a blue cap.

"Ok, you two. Please head to the center. You know the rules and the regulations of this battle. If there is an interruption during this battle, even if either of you faints, I will call this a "no contest" call. Good luck you two" Joey said as he allowed Kavi and Rose to wish each other good luck.

"Clock operator, may I have 5 minutes on the clock please" Joey said to Frank the Chimchar who is the clock operator.

"Of course my friend" Frank said

The crowd cheers as the battle is underway with Rose getting the first move.

(Battle Format- 4:59 left in the battle)

Rose uses Leaf Blade

Rose runs toward Kavi. Rose jumps up and extends her tail like a blade, but Kavi rejects the move by using Energy ball. The attacks hit each other and both players took damage, but Rose takes more damage.

"Kavi has taken the lead by 20 damage" Joey announced

Kavi uses Energy Ball

Kavi runs at Rose while forming a ball from his tail. He forms the ball and holds it in his hands. Rose tries to steal the ball, but Kavi guessed right and hits Rose. Kavi leads by 50 damage.

(Battle- 3:00 left in the battle)

Rose uses Leaf Blade

Rose runs at Kavi while jumping up. Rose extends her tail. Kavi tries to dodge, but had a flashback of the time that they helped Francis defeat Darkrai in part 1 of the battle

**Flashback of Kavi and Rose from the story "The Adventure of a Lifetime (Chapter 11) "**

Kavi uses Leaf Blade.

Just like Francis, Kavi also runs toward Darkrai and jumps. He extends his tail like a blade and deals 20 damage to Darkrai, putting him down to 280 Hp.

(Time on Device: 34.4 seconds remaining)

Rose uses Leaf Storm

Rose jumps up and spawns leafs toward Darkrai and strikes him and deals 20 damage putting him down to 260 Hp

(Time on Device: 0 seconds left)

**Flashback Ends at this point**

Kavi was distracted enough that he got hit by Rose and took 60 damage.

"Rose has taken the lead by 10 damage. It is now time for the 2 minute warning" Joey announced

(Location- Same Area- Audience area)

The fans were cheering for the two combatants as they took a break for the two minute warning period. Joey was examining the last play where Rose deals 60 damage to Rose. He spots a purple shadow as Kavi got hit. He then noticed a cup in the shadows hands. He also noticed that the shadow put something purple inside what looks like water.

(Location- Kavi's Locker Room)

Kavi received a notice on his FAS that Francis fainted, but he questions that because Francis did not even enter this battle. He tries to find out why Francis fainted, and he found out that it was poison. Kavi runs toward Joey to issue a poison alert.

(Location- Rose's locker Room)

Rose also got the same FAS alert that Kavi got. She was still questioning how Francis got poisoned.

(Location- Battle Field)

The fans were still cheering for both Kavi and Rose as they ran to the field, but what the audience got was a huge change in the schedule as Joey announced something that makes the crowd boo someone familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have received word that Francis fainted sometime during the battle; however, he was not even battling. During my viewing of the replay, I saw a purple shadow entering the battlefield and putting something purple in a water cup. I am officially calling this battle as No contest" Joey announced

The crowd boos as they see the exact same purple shadow that Joey just announced. The crowd holds up their signs. The crowd knows that it was Gengar who entered the stadium. They also see Francis being carried out of the stadium.

(Location- Outside Angeles Guild)

Gengar was looking for a empty spot making sure that no one will find him. He found a empty parking lot with a lot of cars. Gengar uses Drain Punch on Francis while unconscious (this will for sure not end well)

(Location- 3rd floor)

The audience, including team Angeles hears a car alarm from outside. Everyone heads outside to check what is going on.

(Location- Angeles Guild Parking lot)

The team hears shouting from Gengar and the team does not like what they see. They saw Gengar beating Francis up badly. The teams (there are 8 soccer teams which include team Angeles) try to help Francis, but Gengar attacks everyone he sees. Gengar made 92% of the teams faint, leaving Suyapa, Kavi, and 1 member of team Charm by themselves. Gengar attacks Milo the Thyphosion of team Charm with Shadow ball.

Milo tried to dodge, but he got hit from behind and he fainted.

Kavi tries to help, but Gengar attacks him using Shadow Punch and makes Kavi faint for his first time, leaving Suyapa defenseless and speechless at what happens next to his lover.

(Location- Same Area- Francis's area)

Gengar kept on attacking Francis while unconscious. He keeps using Shadow Ball to push Francis to a wall. Gengar holds up the unconscious Francis while flinging him toward a building. Francis gets thrown toward the three floors building hitting the wood. Suyapa tries to catch Francis falling down, but Gengar hits Suyapa to prevent her from saving Francis from a lot of pain. Francis's right leg hits the ground hard as he landed on the cement. Francis started bleeding severely.

(Cliffhanger time)

Suyapa: FRANCIS NO!...

(End of Cliffhanger time- Now shall we see what is next on the story?)

Sunday or Next Friday: Francis fainted and is now in a lot of pain. Who will step up for the injured hero? Find out. There is also the Transfer window that opened today. Here are the Special teams OC Form.

(Team Name)

Pokemon + Name

Pokemon+ Name

Pokemon+ Name

Pokemon+ Name

Which floor would you like? Pick a number from 1 to 30

Is your team specialized in dungeons/rescue missions or in Soccer games?

Any Pairings?

Who do you want to save more? Francis the Snivy or Suyapa the Pikachu?


	7. Francis Beaten Up Badly Again!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to this installment of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Francis revives, but faints again after Gengar breaks into the hospital. We also have some new characters debuting soon. Suyapa also has a plan for revenge, and we have a brand new guild as well. Here we go, and as always..

Tram Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Angeles Guild Parking Lot Area- 10 minutes after Francis was attacked while unconscious)

The teams members finally revives from fainting, but they see Francis still unconscious, and bleeding. The teams are now in "the huddle" to see what they are going to do.

"We have to get him to the hospital fast" Terry of team Charm said

"I have to agree with him" Suyapa of team Angeles said

"Let's do this" All the teams said as they called in a helicopter to take Francis to the hospital.

(Location- I 21 North to PKMN MC- 10 minutes to destination)

The team is now on the freeway heading to the Pokemon Medical Center in downtown. The team checks on the teams bank account from a computer they found. The team decides to withdraw 1,000 poke dollars from the account.

(Location- Angeles Guild- Bank room)

Orion checks his computer and sees that the team needs 1,000 poke dollars. He also reads that the team needs the money because Francis fainted and was attacked while unconscious. Orion knew that the team needed the money, so he transfers the money to the team.

(Location- PKMN MC- 1st floor)

The team has arrived at the medical center and took Francis in for a x-ray. The team tells the nearby nurse what happened. The nurse puts Francis as a patient and takes him to a x-ray room. The nurse also tells the team that they have to wait for the results of the X-ray.

"I know you want to follow Francis here, but you guys have to wait." The nurse said to the teams

"I hope it's good news" Suyapa said

"Me too" Joey of team charm said

(10:08 PM)

The nurse has returned to the waiting room to deliver the results. Everyone rises up as if they are at a Los Angeles Clippers Game to cheer for the Clippers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have good news, and bad news" the nurse said

"What is the good news"? Suyapa asked

"The good news is that Francis will be ok and should survive from this" the nurse said

"What is the bad news?" Joey said

"The bad news is that Francis has both legs injured, both arms injured, right hand injured, and his neck is injured." The Nurse sadly said

The team was shocked to hear how many injures Francis had. The team tries to ask the nurse for visitation rights and hours, but was denied on the spot. The team was upset, until the Nurse said that they could visit Francis.

"Ok, I will let you visit Francis as long as you want. I will also allow you guys to protect him from Gengar" the nurse said.

The team was filled with delight as they left for the day.

(The next day- 7AM)

The nurse walks in to Francis's room to see if he is still unconscious from the attacks 2 days ago. The nurse also tells team Angeles that Francis is still unconscious and can't be visited until further notice by talking to them on the phone.

**Court room like scene ahead!**

**The following players have sent their "special teams" for the story. The special teams will be used in case the main team has an injured or inactive player (I.e. Francis the Snivy is injured and unconscious, therefore will be temporarily taken out off the leader spot, until he is cleared to rejoin the team.)**

**Snivytrainer**

**Team Blade**

Edge the Bisharp

Aurora the Serperior

Slash the Gallade

**Timblestar**

**Team Honor:**

Phyrrus the Charmander  
>Lunar the Squirtle<br>Angel the Nidorina

(Location- Angeles Guild- "Court room")

The team and special teams has entered their "courtroom" on the third floor. The judge (Joey the Riolu) has started the case.

"We are here this morning to decide who should be the temporary leader for this team. As you all know, Francis is injured and unconscious, so he can't return until further notice. You may all sit down." Joey said as he also sat down with the gravel near him.

Blacksterops1025: Here are the nominees for temporary leader: Bold= Acquired player from transfer window)

Kavi the Servine- Team Angeles

Frank the Chimchar- Team Victory

Suyapa the Pikachu- Team Angeles

Orion the Growlithe- Team Angeles

**Rio the Riolu- Team Angeles**

Edge the Bisharp- Team Angeles (Special Team Player)

"Let's have our fist nominee come out" Joey said

Suyapa heads to the stand to tell why she should be the leader for the time being.

Questioner: Kat the Snivy

Kat takes her spot ready to ask questions to Suyapa.

"Suyapa, you are a wonderful girl, but why should you be the leader for the time being?" Kat asked Suyapa

"I should be leader because Francis is my closest friend that I had for years. He always saves me from fainting.." Suyapa said before Ken the Gligar called for the first objection.

"Objection!" Ken yelled out

"Over ruled!" Joey said. "Suyapa, please continue" Joey said as Suyapa continued her speech.

"As I was saying, Francis always saves me from fainting every time Gengar attempts to attack me." Suyapa said

(Meanwhile in the hospital- Francis's room)

Francis is in the bed starting to revive from the attacks he received form Gengar. The nurse walks in unknown to her that Francis was being watched from a hidden camera under Francis's pillow.

"Francis, you ok?" the nurse said

"yes mam, I am" Francis said

Something hits the glass window and the object hits Francis's head and knocks him unconscious again. The shadow revealed itself as Gengar.

"We have a break in on the third floor! Please proceed to the third floor now!" The announcer said as the nurses rush all the patients (including Francis) out of the hospital to safety, however, Francis was not as lucky.

"You shall be defeated my rival! You will never ever see your friends again!" Gengar said as he attacks Francis while unconscious again. Gengar attacks Francis with Shadow Ball and hits Francis on the arm. Francis was launched off from the bed to the hard concrete below. Francis is starting to bleed again. The nurse decides to tell team Angeles about the incident.

(Location- Angeles Guild- Court room)

The team has just finished Suyapa's, and Kavi's bargain for being a leader when they received an alert.

"We have Francis reinjured in the hospital. Please come right away!" The nurse said to the team using the FAS that Francis left on his hospital bed.

The team heads straight to the hospital.

Blacksterops1025: That's it for tonight, I shall update again tomorrow!


	8. New Rival Emerges & Suyapa Saves Francis

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Gengar has some friends of his, also, we also will be debuting the special team of Commander- Vipe. There will be no game reviews for a while. And now without further delay…

Team Angeles & Friends: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- PKMN MC- Francis's room)

Teams Charm, Angeles, and Elegant Wonders have arrived at the medical center to see what happened to the injured and unconscious Francis. The team is shocked to find out that Francis is bleeding on the floor.

"We must help him" George the Hunter from team Charm said

"I agree" said Viktor the Serperior from team Angeles said

The teams now lift Francis up onto a helicopter to take him back to the new team guild in John Marshall High School (The area has 3 buildings which is enough for the next 4 parts of the story.)

(Location- John Marshall High School Guild- Main Building- Floor 1B- Room 150)

The team is now at their new guild. Team Angeles went straight to Room 150 to treat Francis for his injures, while The Royals & the Heirs goes to room 151 & 152 respectively.

(Room 150)

Team Angeles is now treating Francis for his injures. The team is also wondering about who attacked Francis. They turned on the news to find out that Gengar was behind the attack on Francis. The news also mentions that another pokemon is also behind the attack. The team is now worried about the future.

"I'm worried" Suyapa said

"Me too" Kavi said

" If the second pokemon is a fire type, we are screwed" Suyapa said

The teams aggress to what Suyapa just said. They decide to call a nurse to inspect Francis. Suyapa talks to the nurse on the phone

(Room 151)

The Royals (Commander- Vipe's 1st team) is now hoping that Francis is ok in the next room. Natasha is now talking with the rest of the group.

"What do you think we should do" Natasha said

"I think we should team up with Francis & friends in the Battle of Gengar (Latter in part 1)" Ivanna said

"Agreed" Every one said

The group decides to sleep for the night as it is already 1 Am in the morning.

(Room 150)

Team Angeles hears the door knock and Suyapa answers the door. The nurse walks in and sees the team worried.

"Hello team Angeles. I am Nurse Karla the Emolga. I am here to check up on Francis the Snivy" Nurse Karla said

"Please, right this way" Suyapa said

The team leads Nurse Kala to Francis's bed. Karla can't believe what she saw.

"He is bleeding badly at this point, and his legs, arms, right hand, and neck is injured" Karla said sadly

The team was shocked. The team cheers on Francis.

(The Next Morning)

Everyone woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. The team notices that the beeping came from a machine that Karla used to monitor Francis's heart rate, bleeding, and other medical things. Suyapa asks some medical questions.

" I have a question. Is there a medical term for Francis fainted?" Suyapa asked

"Well, there is a term for fainting, and it is a syncope" Nurse Karla said

"I see. What is the beeping from the machine for?" Suyapa asked

"It is a machine that monitors a person's heart rate and other medical things. If the beeping is constant, then in this case Francis is alive and well, but if the line on the machine is flat, then the person dies on the spot" Nurse Karla said

"Wow, that is a lot of information to keep watch of" Suyapa commented

" I agree. I will tell you all that Francis will **not** die from his injuries, and blood loss he has sustained over the last few days" Nurse Karla said

"Thank you for the good news" the team said

"There is bad news too. Francis will not be able to battle, therefore, I decided to have Orion, Suyapa, and Kavi to be the temporary leaders for the team.

"Thank you" The team said

(Location- Outside JMHS Guild)

Gengar and an unidentified pokemon is hiding near the window of room 150. Gengar tells the unidentified pokemon to attack Francis. The pokemon agrees and peeks through the window seeing Francis unconscious on a bed while his teammates are around him. The pokemon then attacks using Flamethrower.

(Room 150)

The team sees a Flamethrower attack heading for Francis. Francis was sure to get hit until Suyapa took the attack to save her best friend. Kavi sees that Gengar and a Ninetales have appeared in the room.

"I told you all to stay out of my way!" Gengar said to the team while moving toward an unconscious Francis.

"I told you that Francis shall not be harmed!" Suyapa said defending Francis

"Now, say goodbye to your precious friend!" Gengar & Ninetales yelled wile aiming a Flamethrower & Shadow Ball attack at Francis.

Suyapa runs in front of Francis to save Francis from an attack.

"Suyapa, No!" Team Angeles yelled as Suyapa got hit

"NEVER COUNT ME OUT GENGAR!" Suyapa yelled as she struggles to get up from the attack….

Blacksterops1025: This is just part 1 of a long battle that will take us to the end of part 1. What will happen next? Will Suyapa, Orion, Kavi & company help to save Francis? You have to wait and see! Until, tomorrow ladies and gentlemen!

This chapter was brought to you by Pokemon Ice cream!


	9. The 1st Battle & A New Surprise Develops

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, we continue with the battle against Gengar and Ninetales. There will be an official battle with this one (Timer, Hp, and commentators).The battle will have 3 parts to it, including the final battle at Gengar mountain. I also have a surprise OC that I put in this chapter (part of my special team)Without further delay..

Team Angeles & company: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you read in any of the chapters.

(Location- Room 150 battle site)

Orion, Suyapa, and Kavi prepare to battle Gengar & Ninetales in room 150.

"The battle between team Angeles & team Mean Ones is about to begin. Both teams have 10 minutes to battle each other until all members of one team faints and are unable to continue. There is also a 2 technical foul rule where if one player from a team gets 2 technical fouls, the match is over" Joey said as he took his spot.

"We shall protect Francis, and defeat Gengar once and for all!" Suyapa yelled

"We shall see about that" Gengar & Ninetales said

The team hears the scoreboard turning on signaling the start of the battle. The scoreboard had Team Mean Ones as the away team, and Team Angeles as the home team. It also had the timer at 10:00 and both teams had no fouls. It also had the members of each team.

"We have conducted a coin toss back stage and Suyapa of Team Angeles goes first. Battle begins now!" Joey said as the timer started to run.

(Battle format - 1st half)

Suyapa uses Volt Tackle

Suyapa runs toward Gengar as her body flashed yellow. She strikes Gengar hard.

"Team Angeles takes the lead by 30 damage points" Joey announced

Kavi uses Energy Ball

Kavi forms a ball from his tail. Suyapa sees Gengar moving and she holds on to him until Kavi hits Gengar.

Kavi high- fives Suyapa for an incredible combo. Gengar was ready for a big move.

Gengar uses an unidentified attack

Gengar jumps up in the air while glaring at Suyapa. Suyapa can't stop staring at Gengar as Gengar controlled Suyapa's body and attacked her until she (for the first time) faints.

Joey went straight to the spot as he put a paw out in front of Gengar signaling a penalty. Joey also announces a technical foul.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Suyapa fainted and is unable to battle, however, technical foul on Gengar for using an unknown move. Kavi gets to use the free attack.

"Suyapa, this is for you" Kavi said to himself as he got ready for the free attack

Kavi uses Energy Ball

Kavi launched a Energy Ball and aimed in between Gengar and Ninetales.

"Team Angeles leads by 60 points" Joey announced

(Team Mean Ones take a full time out- 5 minutes left in the battle)

Team Angeles decides to have Orion replace Suyapa. The team agrees to the decision.

(Substitution on the field)

Suyapa Orion

Orion Suyapa

Ninetales uses Flamethrower

Ninetales opens his mouth and aims for Kavi, but Orion blocks the attack by using his own Flamethrower and deals damage to both Ninetales & Gengar.

(30 seconds left)

"As of this point, Team Angeles has the lead by 120 points" Joey announced

Gengar prepares his ultimate move of Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball with his hands and ties to hit Kavi, but Orion puts his paws up as a defensive posture preventing a good look for Gengar. Ninetales tries to knock Orion out of the way, but Orion jumps and the Shadow Ball attack stops.

"That's it. The winner of this battle is Team Angeles" Joey announced

Kavi, and Orion help to revive Suyapa and tell her about the battle.

Gengar was mad enough to make him attack an unconscious Francis. Gengar prepares for a Shadow Ball attack. Orion goes straight to defending the attack from hitting Francis. Gengar goes around and launches an attack toward Francis and hits him ( at least he taught it was Francis the Snivy, but it was not)

"Francis NO!" team Angeles yelled, but what they heard next was about to test their knowledge of who's who

"Hi team Angeles" A voice said

"Who said that?" Kavi said

"It's me Francis" Francis said

"Wait a second, Francis; you are unconscious at this point…." Suyapa said as he was cut off by Francis

"I think you are referring to Francis the Snivy (My character). I am another Francis, Francis the Buizel (1 member of my special team) and I am his friend." Francis the Buizel said

"I'm sorry if the attack hit you" Suyapa said

"No, it's ok girl. You know, it's not every day you see a Buizel known as the same name as the main hero yo" Francis the Buizel said

Blacksterops1025: I didn't think you saw another Francis come in. There are actually 3 more members of my special team all named Francis. I have a challenge as part of a review; think of nicknames for Francis the Buizel. Francis the Snivy's nickname is "The Unconscious Hero". It's just like Jeremy Lin of the New York Knicks whose nickname is "Linsanity"

That's all for tonight. See you tomorrow!


	10. Gengar's Revenge

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 10 of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Gengar looks for revenge after loosing a battle to team Angeles. He gets revenge in the weirdest way. There is no game review, but I am proud that today I got a academic achievement award. Here we go, and without further delay..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Room 150- Francis (the Snivy) is still unconscious)

Team Angeles has just won the battle against Gengar. Gengar leaves the area, and the team cleans up. Suyapa talks to Francis the Buizel to learn more information about him.

"So, you are Francis" Suyapa said

"Yes girl, I am" Francis said

"Are you a brother of his?" Suyapa asked

"Yes mam, I am" Francis said

"You did a good deed my friend, you saved your brother" Suyapa said to Francis

"Yes mam, that's how he and I roll these days" Francis said

"I see" Suyapa said

The team decides to check on Francis (the Snivy) to see if he is ok. The team see's Karla holding a medical instrument that the team does not know about at this point. The team asks Karla about this tool.

"What is that you are holding?" Suyapa asked

"It is called a needle. This needle helps me give Francis a shot to fight his illness and blood loss. If I don't give him the shot, then he will still be unconscious for a really long time" Karla said

"So, if you give him a shot, then he will get better" Suyapa said to clarify what Karla said

"Yes, that is right" Karla said

The team is now enjoying the fact that Francis will get better soon, however, Gengar was watching from a camera that was hidden in the room.

"We shall see about that" Gengar said as quietly as he can so that the team cant hear

(The next day- 10 AM)

The next day starts normal (breakfast, check on Francis the Snivy). The team then hears a voice that they wanted to listen to for a long time.

"Where am I?" Francis (the Snivy) said

"Francis is awake everyone, please go see him now" Karla clears the team to see Francis revive in a few days

The team rushes over to Francis's bed to talk to him.

"Hey bro, it's me" Francis (the Buizel) said

"Hey man, it's a blessing that you're here to see me" Francis (the Snivy) said

"I taught you were going to be uncon (short for unconscious) for a long time" Francis (the Buizel) said

"Me too bro" Francis (the Snivy) said

The team celebrates the fact that Francis revived (Unfortunately, it only lasted 5 minutes)

(Location- Room 151)

Ivanna from the royals was helping with a briefing for the day.

"Listen up pokemon" Ivanna began

"We have heard that Francis has revived…"

Ivanna was interrupted when a bomb went off in the other room.

(Room 150)

Team Angeles was talking to Francis when all of a sudden a hidden bomb went off and exploded just 5 yards away from Francis's location. The team helps each other before the room gets destroyed.

"We have to move now!" Suyapa yelled to everyone

(Room 151)

Ivanna was listening to Suyapa's yelling and decided to order all pokemon out of the rooms.

"Let's move out pokemon! Ivanna yelled so loud that the other teams can hear

(Room 152)

The Heirs (Commander- Vipe's 2nd special team) heard about the explosion and quickly moved out.

"Let's move pokemon!" Ania the Snivy said as she and the rest of the group got to run out of the building

(Location- Outside the main building)

All of the pokemon that were inside the building are now outside waiting for news on what happened. Everyone see's Francis (the Snivy, and the Buizel) come out from the building. Gengar was just outside and appeared in front of team Angeles. Everyone who was watching started booing Gengar.

"Boo!" The fans of both Francis's said

Gengar starts attacking everyone he sees. All of a sudden, it became a disaster for a certain Snivy.

"So, you have a bro huh" Gengar said to Francis

"I think you should get yourself outa here" Francis said to Gengar

"What if I give you a cookie, will you be nice to me?" Gengar asked Francis

"NEVER!" Team Angeles said

"So, you refuse the cookie, now you will get this as a punishment!" Gengar yelled as he took out a cookie from a wrapper

"A cookie as a punishment, you got to be crazy" Francis said

It was too late for Francis to refuse after Gengar attacks Francis with Shadow Ball.

Gengar is being defended by Orion & Edge , but in the end, Gengar matches up to the two and attacks Francis on the head. Francis faints on contact or FFOC for short.

"FRANCIS NO!" Suyapa yelled so loud that the nearby crowd started booing Gengar as if this was a basketball or soccer game. Suyapa was about to witness the real power of Gengar.

"Hey you! Yes you!" Gengar yells at Suyapa to try to attract her attention away from the unconscious Francis.

"GENGAR, YOU SHALL PAY!" Suyapa screamed loud so that everyone can hear.

The nearby crowd cheers Suyapa on.

"Let's go Su-ya-pa" The crowd cheered

Gengar was mad at the crowd's reaction, so mad that he decided to try to put Francis in another coma and lock him up inside a dungeon.

Gengar uses Poison Gas on everyone. Gengar produces a poisonous gas that poisons everyone who breathes it in. About 95.9 percent of the crowd got poisoned, including Francis the Buizel.

"Hey man, you smell weird" Francis the Buizel said to Gengar

"Quiet!" Gengar yelled and without letting anyone see him, he grabbed the unconscious Francis, and took him straight to a 40 floor dungeon.

(Location-" Dungeon 1"(name to be determined)

Gengar puts Francis on a trap door and makes sure no one is around. Gengar puts a explosive device on Francis' s neck and activates the door. Francis drops about 15,000 feet below ground level and lands in floor 40 of the dungeon. The doors leading to floor 40 locks as Gengar presses the "lock away" button…

Blacksterops1025: We will see you again tomorrow!


	11. Gengar VS Team Angeles Battle Looms

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 11 of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, we have team Angeles teaming up with the Royals, and the Heirs to save Francis (the Snivy) from Gengar. There are no game reviews until after part 1. Here we go, without further delay ….

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading!

Warnings in chapter 11:

Blood chances

Francis the Snivy: 100%

Memory loss chances

Francis the Snivy: 5.23% (Don't let the low number fool you)

(Location- Guild- About to enter dungeon)

Team Angeles is about to enter the underground dungeon. The team all of a sudden hears a lot of pain from below.

(Location- 40th floor of dungeon)

"HELP ME!" Francis yells as he is being attacked by a enraged Gengar.

"Once I put this in your mouth, you shall be in a bit of pain" Gengar said as he put a pill of some type into Francis's mouth

(Location- 13th floor of dungeon)

Team Angeles is getting started with their journey in the dungeon, when they hear a Snivy yelling for help from their FAS. The team knows that they have to hurry. The team finds a lift that leads to the 40th floor. They were in for a big surprise.

(Location- 40th floor)

Team Angeles has arrived at the 40th floor only to find Francis( the Snivy) unconscious on the ground. They also find out that Francis is bleeding badly. Suyapa knows how this happened.

"GENGAR, SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Suyapa yelled and Gengar appears

"Who calls me?" Gengar says as he appears

"GENGAR, YOU PAY!" Suyapa said as she used a Thunder Bolt attack on Gengar

"Yeah- Yeah, in your dreams" Gengar mocks Suyapa as Suyapa misses the attack on Gengar

Gengar looks at the unconscious Francis as he battles Suyapa. Suyapa stares at Gengar with anger.

"You have anger issues girl" Gengar taunts Suyapa as he stares at the unconscious Francis.

The team hears a slight cry in distance as Francis starts to revive. Suyapa runs over to Francis, but Gengar attacks Suyapa before she could reach Francis. Gengar attacks Francis on the arm to make him unconscious for a second time. Team Angeles just can't wait to end Gengar.

(Location- 50th floor)

Team Wonders hears fighting on the 40th floor. They received a message on their message system telling them that Francis (the Snivy) is unconscious and need urgent medical attention. The team goes back up to the 40th floor to help their fallen friend. The other teams connected to team Angeles, received the exact same message.

"Sorry about no treasure for today" Joey of team Wonders says to Terry after showing him the alert.

'The treasure can wait. Francis is our friend, and he needs help right now" Terry said as all the team members went to the lift to go to the 40th floor.

(Location- 40th floor)

All teams connected to team Angeles has arrived on the 40th floor of the dungeon to see what happened. They could not believe what they found.

"Francis is severely injured. He is bleeding everywhere" Joey said

"I agree" Terry said

"Hey people of LA, sorry to interrupt the moment yo, but I got a goal.." Henry said as he got interrupted by a mad Terry

"I said Francis fainted, not Francis got a goal in soccer!" Terry yelled in Henry's face

**Henry the Charmander (Team Wonders) is one of those guys who ruin a moment of silence with the words "I got a goal". This is referring to a soccer game he has on his phone. He is a great soccer player for team wonders. He scores around 5.7 goals per game (GPG), and averages around 5.8 assists per season(APS).**

"Let me enjoy my goal man" Henry said to Terry

"You can do that when Francis is not unconscious. At this point, he is, so please, no goals right now" Terry said.

"Alright" Henry said as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Boys shall be boys" Suyapa said

"Oh yes Suyapa" Terry said as he looked at an unconscious Francis

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Gengar asked while yelling to get everyone's attention

"ITS YOU GENGAR. YOUI ARE THE PROBLEM!" Suyapa yelled as everyone suddenly attacked Gengar

All the team members of each team attacked Gengar one by one. Gengar attacked those he saw and made 97.89% of the teams faint. Kavi, Orion, Kat, and Suyapa were the last 4 conscious enough to make a battle. Kat made the announcement that she will be the referee of the battle.

"I shall be the one with the whistle and the flag(I will be a referee)" Kat said as she took her spot.

"The battle between Team Angeles and Gengar is about to begin. Each team(except for Gengar) is allowed 2 substitutions .I will add a "don't attack an unconscious pokemon" rule, meaning there will be an automatic technical foul if you attack an unconscious pokemon (for example: Francis the Snivy). Alright, let's get this party started" Kat said as she dropped her offside flag to signal the start of a battle.

Team Angeles decides to go at it 2 on 1 in this battle, meaning Suyapa and Orion battle now.

"We did a coin toss back stage, and Team Angeles have decided to go first….

Blacksterops1025: With the battle about to begin, what will happen? You have to wait and see. Until tomorrow America!


	12. Gengar VS Team Angeles Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, we have part 1 of 4 of the battle against Gengar. Game On! Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- 40th floor of dungeon)

Team Angeles is about to battle with Gengar. Suyapa and Orion take their spots to battle first. Kat tells everyone that Team Angeles won the coin toss backstage.

"Since team Angeles won the coin toss, they get to go first" Kat said as she dropped the offside flag to signal the start of the battle. The scoreboard reads 10 minutes to battle.

(Battle Format- first 5 minutes)

Suyapa uses Electro Ball

Suyapa runs toward Gengar and forms a thunder ball from her tail. She launches the ball and hits Gengar. Gengar takes 20 damage.

"Team Angeles takes the lead by 20 points" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion makes sure that Suyapa is out of the way before he opens his mouth. Orion runs forward to attack Gengar. Orion opens his mouth and a large line of fire forms from his mouth, and heads toward Gengar. Gengar jumps to avoid the first flame, but Orion shots out another flame to hit Gengar. Gengar takes 40 damage.

"Team Angeles leads by 60 points" Kat announced

Gengar uses Shadow Punch

Gengar runs toward Suyapa to uses Shadow Punch, but Orion steps in front of the attack to take it, and draw a charging foul.

"Gengar has a charging foul violation, that's his first foul of the game, and the points of Gengar will not count due to a turnover foul. Team Angeles has a free attack to use" Kat announces

Suyapa steps up and takes her spot.

Suyapa uses Electro Ball

Suyapa forms a ball from her tail and launches it at Gengar. Gengar took 50 damage.

"Team Angeles has a lead of 110 points. Gengar decides to take a timeout" Kat announces

Team Angeles decides to talk with each other about who should stay in, and go out from the battle.

"What do you guys think? Should I come in?" Kavi asked the team

"Suyapa should leave, and you come in. She needs a rest" Orion said

"I agree, what about Francis (the Buizel)?" Kavi asked

"He can come in at the next time out" Orion said

"Ok, its settled" Kavi said

Kat comes over to go over the substitution changes. She goes back to her spot and announces the changes with her electronic board.

"Changes on the field, number 12 (Suyapa) exits, and number 18 (Kavi) enters the battle" Kat announces

Suyapa high- fives Kavi as she sits on the floor, while Kavi comes in.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball that is colored purple from his paws and tries to hit Suyapa, but Orion runs over to defend the attack by putting his paws in the air as a defending move. Gengar decides to use Drain Punch on Orion, but Orion see's it coming, and dodges the attack. Suyapa uses Volt Tackle on Gengar to hit him. Gengar takes 40 damage and is losing badly.

"Team Angeles is leading by 150 points" Kat announced

Team Angeles is excited about this lead, but a small change was coming.

(Skip to changes)

"Changes on the field, Francis the Buizel comes in for Orion" Kat announced

Francis uses Water Gun

Francis quickly moves forward as he opens his mouth to shoot out water. Gengar dodges the attack and does something that we all seen before. Gengar uses Drain Punch on Francis (who is defenseless) until all his energy is drained from him, but Gengar keeps attacking Francis while he is unconscious. Kat tries to break up Gengar and Francis from each other. Kavi runs over and helps, nut Gengar pushes him back. Kat raises her offside flag to signal a restart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Francis is unconscious, and is unable to battle, however, offside's, and a technical foul charged to Gengar. That is his 2nd foul of the game. Team Angeles grabs a free attack. Team Angeles still leads by 150 and could end it here" Kat announces

Orion comes back for team Angeles

Orion will avenge Francis by using Flamethrower

Orion forms a straight fire flame and hits Gengar. Gengar takes 50 damage.

"Team Angeles leads by 200 points" Kat announces

Gengar secretly goes back stage and turns on a machine that sucks both Francis brothers back stage into the machine.

(Cliffhanger time)

Suyapa: FRANCIS NOO!...

(End cliffhanger time- now a look at what is coming up on next Friday's chapter)

Blacksterops1025: What is this mysterious machine? What does it do to the Francis brothers? Will it be a nightmare for Team Angeles? Find out…

Suyapa: NEXT WEEK ON "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: MYSTERY OF FRANCIS!"


	13. Gengar VS Team Angeles Part 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to this edition of "Pokemon mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, we continue the battle against Gengar. This part 2 of 4 of the battle. There is also a machine mystery to solve here too. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading!

(Location- Dungeon-Battle continues)

The team has just witnessed a machine that just sucked both Francis brothers out of the battle. Gengar presses a red button.

(Location- Inside the machine)

Francis the Snivy hears a beeping noise from his neck. He figured out that the device Gengar put on him was a bomb. Francis the Buizel risks attacking his brother to save him.

"Bro, I got to do this yo" Francis the Buizel said

"I know. Even if you make me faint, I won't blame you" Francis the Snivy said

Francis (the Buizel) used Aqua Jet

Francis (the Buizel) starts to form a water type of a protection. Francis (the Snivy) stood still as he took the attack. The bomb deactivated as Francis the Snivy fainted from the attack. Francis the Buizel helps to revive his bro as the battle with Gengar continues.

(Location- Dungeon battlefield)

**Battle Reset**

**Team Angeles is on a 200 to 0 point run**

**On the Field**

**Orion**

**Kavi**

**Players that fainted (last chapter)**

**Francis the Buizel**

**On the Bench**

**Viktor the Serperior (Commander- Vipe's OC)**

**Ania the Snivy**

"Let the battle continue" Kat announced as Kavi got to launch the next move

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi jumps toward Gengar as he extends his tail like a blade to attack, but Gengar grabs Kavi's tail to stop the attack. Gengar hurls Kavi toward Orion. Orion was about to get hit until a voice is heard.

"Orion, move out of the way!" Francis the Snivy said

Orion moves out of the way of Francis. Orion just witnessed that Francis saved him by taking the attack.

"Francis, thank you" Orion said

Kavi was surprised that Francis was conscious to battle. Kavi decides to tell Kat to put Francis in and Orion to the bench. Kat agrees while thanking Francis for an heroic effort.

"Changes on the field, Francis (#11) comes in for Orion (#18). Thank you Francis for saving Orion from the attack" Kat announced

"It…was my…." Francis tried to say, but was interrupted when he felt dizzy, and felt faint (weak).

The team sees Francis about to faint. Orion runs toward Francis before Francis fainted. Orion catches Francis and puts him on the bench. Orion decides to go in the battle for Francis.

"Kat, may I…" Orion was cut off by Kat

"Yes you may. Changes on the field, Orion comes in for Francis the Snivy" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion gets ready to form a flame from his mouth. He then runs toward Gengar to attack. Gengar tries to counter with Shadow ball. The Shadow Ball attack that Gengar formed from his paws was rejected by Orion's Flamethrower attack. Orion attacks Gengar and deals 40 points of damage.

"Team Angeles leads by 240 points" Kat announces

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball from his paws. Orion sees this and knocks the ball out of the play area and explodes with Gengar taking at least 10 points of damage.

"Team Angeles leads by 250 points" Kat announced

Gengar uses Life Drain

Gengar launches a needle and aims it toward Francis the Snivy. Francis gets hit. Gengar **tries** to suck the life out of Francis the Snivy, but Gengar is called for a incorrect player violation ( a violation called if a attacker attacks a defender that is **not** active on the field. The attack will count, but the damage drops by 30 points. The foul will also award the defending team a free attack.)

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Gengar has been charged with a incorrect player violation. The last moved used by Gengar **will **count. Orion will use the free attack" Kat announced

Gengar sucks 10 points of damage from Francis the Snivy.

"Team Angeles is on a 240 to 10 point run" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion fires a flamethrower attack at Gengar, and deals 60 points of damage.

"Team Angeles is now on a 300 to 0 point run*" Kat announces

*A run is when a team scores constantly, and doesn't lose a lead that fast*

Blacksterops1025: Team Angeles is now on a point rampage. What will happen next? You will just have find out….

Kavi: TOMORROW ON "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"


	14. Gengar VS Team Angeles Battle Finalie

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 14 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, we have parts 3 and four of the battle with Gengar. I also will do a side story on Francis the Snivy. It is a one shot on how Francis the Snivy became a hero. He becomes a hero when he saves Suyapa the Pikachu from an attack that could have killed Suyapa. The side story will be one of seven that I will do as part of this story. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Dungeon of John Marshall)

**Flashback from Chapter 13(the ending)**

_Gengar uses Life Drain_

_Gengar launches a needle and aims it toward Francis the Snivy. Francis gets hit. Gengar__**tries**__to suck the life out of Francis the Snivy, but Gengar is called for a incorrect player violation ( a violation called if a attacker attacks a defender that is__**not**__active on the field. The attack will count, but the damage drops by 30 points. The foul will also award the defending team a free attack.)_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Gengar has been charged with a incorrect player violation. The last moved used by Gengar__**will**____count. Orion will use the free attack" Kat announced_

_Gengar sucks 10 points of damage from Francis the Snivy._

_"Team Angeles is on a 240 to 10 point run" Kat announced_

_Orion uses Flamethrower_

_Orion fires a flamethrower attack at Gengar, and deals 60 points of damage._

_"Team Angeles is now on a 300 to 0 point run" Kat announces_

**Flashback ends**

Team Angeles has just witnessed Francis the Snivy fainting on the field, so they decided to have one of their new players to battle against Gengar. The team tells Kat that they will do a double switch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Viktor the Serperior and Aurora the Serperior comes in for Kavi and Orion respectively" Kat announces

Aurora uses Leaf Blade

Aurora slithers her way to Gengar while getting ready to attack. Gengar tries to use Shadow Ball, but Viktor says "Oh no you don't" by knocking the ball out of Gengar's hands. Aurora swings her tail like a blade to attack Gengar. Gengar takes 50 points of damage.

"Team Angeles is on a 350 to 0 point run" Kat announces

Gengar presses a red button. A beeping noise is heard near the bench area. The bomb on Francis the Snivy's neck has reactivated. Francis's bro decides to try to attack his on brother to deactivate the bomb. Francis the Snivy revives in time to see a bomb attached to his neck. He throws the bomb toward Gengar, and the bomb explodes on impact. The bomb deals 100 damage points to Gengar.

"Team Angeles is on a…" Kat tried to say as she was interrupted by a mad Gengar.

"That is a technical foul on Francis the Snivy! Why did you not call that?" Gengar asked in an evil way

"That's because it's not a technical foul on Francis, it's a technical foul on you!" Kat yells as she gives Gengar his second of three technical fouls

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Team Angeles is on a 450 to 0 point run, however, Gengar has been charged with a technical foul. That is his second technical, and one more and Gengar is automatically ejected. Viktor gets a free attack (unless taken out for changes)" Kat announces

(Team Angeles takes a time out- They have 2 left)

The team decides to have both Francis brothers enter the match. The team talks about why it is a good idea.

"Why do you want me and my bro to enter da match" Francis the Buizel asked

"I want both of you to enter so Francis the Snivy can be healed" The revived Suyapa said

"I see" Francis the Buizel said

"Changes on the field, Viktor and Aurora exits, while the Francis brothers enter" Kat announces

The Francis brothers tell Kat about using the teams sacrifice one, save one power play. Kat makes the play official.

"Team Angeles have decided to use their sacrifice one, save one power play as well as deliver the free attack" Kat announces

Francis the Buizel uses Healing Wish

Francis the Buizel forms green lights around Francis the Snivy and the rest of the team, and red light around himself. Francis the Snivy feels a lot better, as well as the rest of the team and the team recover, however, Francis the Buizel sacrificed himself to save the team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Francis the Buizel is unconscious, and is unable to battle. Team Angeles still has a free attack to use before making changes to the lineup" Kat announces

Francis the Snivy uses a new move "Close Combat"

Francis moves closes as he delivers a lot of hard punches toward Gengar. Gengar takes 50 damage points each punch (50 X 5= 250 points of damage to Gengar).

"Ladies and gentlemen, after 3 days of hard battling, Gengar is unable to battle, and Team Angeles wins this battle" Kat announces as she goes and revives Francis the Buizel.

(Location- JHMS Guild)

The team is now above ground and looking at the sunset after a hard fought battle. The Francis brothers are talking about taking a vacation with the team.

"Hey bro, thank you for saving me" Francis the Snivy said

"No problem" Francis the Buizel said

"What to do after today, how about a vacation to Las Vegas?" Francis the Snivy asked

"That would be.. LOOK OUT!"Francis the Buizel yelled as an unknown attack hits Francis the Snivy on the head

The rest of the team hears an attack not far from where they were viewing the sunset. The team investigates. They found Francis the Snivy unconscious near a written note. The team reads the note.

"I got ya now boy. You will never see your friends again. You won't even remember your friends again…. " The note was cut short

"OH NO, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" The team asks each other

Blacksterops1025: Who wrote this note, and what could Francis have to do with it? Part two is coming. Stay tuned. Oh, and if you have any guesses, then please feel free to PM me. Part two of the story begins…

Team Angeles: TOMORROW ON "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON:MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"


	15. Part Two Introduction

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the introduction for part 2 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis. Here is what you can expect in the next 30 chapters. I do not own anything

(Characters)

Francis brothers (The Snivy, and The Buizel)

Kat the Snivy

Rose the Snivy

Kavi the Servine

Ania the Snivy and The Royals and the heirs

Suyapa the Pikachu

Edge the Bisharp

Aurora the Serperior

(Places)

Angeles, CA

a) E3 gamers Show

b) LA Gamers game

2. Las Vegas, NV

a) Hotel

b) Battle of Darkrai

(Plots and Events)

1. This Just In: Francis the Snivy has his memory erased by the unknown force (Next Fridays chapter)

2. Suyapa proposes to Francis at E3 2012 (Electronic Entertainment Expo in Downtown LA) Real Life: From June 7th to 9th, Story life: Next Saturday's chapter.

3. Darkrai Battle

4. Comic con costume playing

5. Rose confesses her love to Kavi

(Game Reviews)

I will review the games that I have played

(Game Previews)

Pokemon Black and White 2

Resident Evil: operation Raccoon City

Blacksterops1025: That's what you can expect for the next 30 chapters. The 1st chapter of part 2 is next Friday. Stay tuned


	16. Francis's Memory is Gone!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the 1st chapter of part two for "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Huston, We have a problem! Francis's memory is gone, duhhh! Here we go, and as always…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading!

(Location- Outside of the Dungeon- 9PM- after the battle with Gengar)

**Flashback from end of part 1**

"That would be.. LOOK OUT!"Francis the Buizel yelled as an unknown attack hits Francis the Snivy on the head

_The rest of the team hears an attack not far from where they were viewing the sunset. The team investigates. They found Francis the Snivy unconscious near a written note. The team reads the note._

_"I got ya now boy. You will never see your friends again. You won't even remember your friends again…. " The note was cut short_

_"OH NO, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" The team asks each other_

**Flashback ends**

The team has just finished battling Gengar, when Francis the Snivy was attacked all of a sudden. The team takes Francis to the medical center.

(Location- Downtown LA Medical Center)

The team has arrived at the medical center to have Francis examined. The nurse takes Francis in to the medical room. The team waits for the news. Suyapa is getting worried for Francis.

"I hope he is ok" Suyapa said to the team

The nurse all of a sudden walks up to the team.

"Allright! Francis will not lose his memory, and will survive!" Suyapa said only to have her guess changed slightly

"Well, you are correct in terms of him surviving, so I will give you credit for that. I have bad news however. Francis lost his memory, therefore, Suyapa, you are 1 for 2(50%)" the nurse said

The team was shocked, and confused at what the nurse said. The team was shocked about Francis losing his memory, and confused about Suyapa being 1 of 2. The team asked about the "1 of 2".

"I have a question. What do you mean by Suyapa being 1 of 2" Kat asked the nurse

"Suyapa is 1 of 2 in terms of what I am going to say" The nurse said

" I got it now" Kat said

(Location- JHMS Guild)

The team heads to the guild to investigate on why Francis lost his memory. The team draws some clues from the note. Suyapa puts the guess of the name of Uxie. The team does not agree at the time Suyapa made her guess.

"I bet it was Uxie" Suyapa said

"I don't know" Orion said

"I agree" Kat said

The team looks at Kat to see if she really knows if Uxie did it. Kat explains how she knows.

"Ok people, Uxie had to erase Francis's memory because of the myth" Kat said

"What is that myth?" Suyapa said

"The myth is not to look into Uxie's eyes, or he/she will erase your memory…." Kat was cut off by Suyapa, who wants to add to her guess total

"…completely" Suyapa tries to fill in the blank

"Correct, you are now 2 of 3(66%) for your guesses" Kat said

"No way!" Suyapa yelled

The team is shocked that Francis's memory is erased completely…..

Blacksterops1025: That's it for chapter 1 of part 2 of this story. Now here is what's in store for Fridays chapter

On Friday: With the new problem on team Angeles, how will they help Francis recover his memories? (There is a big surprise in our next chapter). We also have romance with Kavi X Rose, Francis X Suyapa, and a surprise pairling that I will reveal in the next chapter. Have a good week, and from the cast and crew of this show, I thank you for reading. We shall see you…

Team Angeles: FRIDAY ON "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"


	17. Saving Francis at E3 Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 17 (Chapter 2 of part 2) of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Francis presents Suyapa with a friendship ring that does special things. The ring will be presented to Suyapa at the E3 gamers show (3 parts to this) ( the real life E3 in LA is in June). We also have a new character that will join team Angeles. Gengar does not like Francis or Suyapa as Game On, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading.

(Location-JHMS Guild- room 401)

The team is at the guild 3 days after they brought Francis the Snivy home from the medical center. The team found out that Francis lost his memory somehow. Kat and Suyapa said that Uxie did the memory erasing, but the team does not agree.

"I say that Uxie erased Francis's memory" Suyapa and Kat said together

"I object that!" Rose yelled out loud

"I agree with Kat girl yo!" Francis the Buizel said

The team is now in a deadlock on if Uxie did erase Francis's memory. The team decides to do some shopping for information while Karla watches Francis the Snivy in the Guild.

(Room 402- Room of The Heirs and the Royals)

Ania the Snivy and Ivanna the Serperior are now talking about helping team Angeles look for information about Uxie erasing Francis's memory.

"Attention Pokemon" Ivanna began

"We Pokemon have been bombarded with injures to our poor friend, Francis the Snivy. Our best hope is to go with team Angeles to help them out. We move out in o 10 minutes" Ivanna said

The Heirs and the Royals agree and they get moving along with team Angeles to find information.

(Location- Downtown LA Shopping center)

The three teams are now at the Downtown shopping area of Los Angeles. Suyapa see's a book on a yellow colored pokemon.

"I see a book on a yellow colored pokemon. I think that is a clue" Suyapa said as she went to get the book

"I see it is Uxie" Kat said

The team has purchased the book for 500 poke dollars. Suyapa paid for the book. The team is now heading back to the guild, not knowing that Gengar is ready to strike….

(Location- Room 401 of JHMS Guild)

Karla was examining Francis's injures when all of a sudden a window breaks. Karla sees Gengar, Ninetales, Serperior, Zubat, and Koffing breaking into the room. Karla starts attacking all of them with Aqua Jet, only to have her sent back by Gengar's Shadow Ball attack. When Karla recovers, she tells Team Angeles (via the FAS) to return as fast as they can. Karla was about to call for help with all of Francis's rivals attacked her at the same time. Karla was badly hurt, was blown far, and was unconscious near the door of room 405.

(Room 405- Mr. Henry's room)

Mr. Henry was teaching his rookie class about Francis the Snivy's 3 point shooting from last season, when Karla showed up unconscious near his classroom. Mr. Henry changed the lesson to "How to revive an unconscious teammate"

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, I am going to show you 2 ways to revive an unconscious teammate" Mr. Henry began…

(Room 401)

Gengar and his friends (Francis's rivals) are just moments away from poke napping Francis. Gengar see's a black box with the words "Best Friends Forever" Zubat grabs Francis and the box ( the box has the friendship ring) and takes Francis out of the guild while Francis is still unconscious.

(The Trio of teams returns to room 401 and apologize to Mr. Henry)

Team Angeles, the Royals, and the Heirs return from the shopping center to find a nightmare come true.

"What happened here?" Suyapa asked as all the pokemon entered the room

"Im coming" Kat said

"FRANCIS IS MISSING!" Suyapa yelled

"What, No way!" Everyone yelled including Mr. Henry who checked what was going on

"What is going on here?" Mr. Henry asked

"Francis the Snivy, our team leader, is missing. I also apologize for …" Suyapa was cut off by Mr. Henry (Mr. Henry is a Lucario)

"It's ok. I understand" Mr. Henry said

The team continues to talk until Rose turns on the news to see a familiar building, and 5 pokemon

(GAMERZ 19 News room)

"We have late breaking news this afternoon. It appears that Francis the Snivy, who is the leader of the popular western team, Team Angeles, has gone missing. According to officials in Downtown LA, Gengar and his friends, who appear to be Francis's rivals, have poke napped him away from the JHMS guild. What is surprising is that the last area where Francis was spotted was inside the convention center, which is home to his favorite conventions, the E3 gamers show. If Gengar and his friends are in the convention center and has Francis cornered, bad things will happen to Francis the Snivy. For now, in the newsroom, this is Carlos the Riolu for GAMERZ 19 news.

(Location- Room 401)

The team wanted to save Francis the Snivy before he gets injured badly….

Blacksterops1025: With part 1 of 3 of this chapter done, Francis the Snivy is in a danger zone! Can everyone help Francis the Snivy in time before a weapon will be used on him? Can a surprise character help team Angeles? Find out…

Team Angeles: TOMORROW ON "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: THE MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"


	18. The Battle at E3 2012 Looms

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 19 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In today's chapter, Team Angeles, The Royals, and the heirs go to the convention center to save Francis the Snivy, and the E3 gamers show from Gengar and his friends. There is a surprise character to help out with the battle. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Team Guild)

Team Angeles, the Royals, and the Heirs are getting ready to save Francis the Snivy from Gengar's friends. Suyapa hopes that Francis is ok.

"I hope he is ok" Suyapa said

"Me too girl" Francis the Buizel said

The teams take the elevator down to the second level to get to the cafeteria. Suyapa see's the teams car and told who is riding with who.

"Ok, The Heirs should travel with our group, while the Royals use their car to get the convention center" Suyapa said

"Alright! " The teams cheered as they got inside the car to head to the convention center.

(Location- Freeway 5 North)

The team is now on the Golden State freeway north. Suyapa checks the map. She sees a building with the words "Staples Center" written on it. She also spots a building with 4 sections. She tells the team that the 4 section building is the convention center. The team agrees as they are now 12 minutes away from their destination.

(Location- Freeway exit off Figueroa St.)

The teams are now moments away from saving Francis the Snivy from Gengar's friends, little did they know that Francis is already unconscious and is bleeding, but the worst was yet to come…

(Location- Convention Center- Nintendo booth)

Gengar, Serperior, and Ninetales are enjoying what they have done to Francis the Snivy. They see that Francis is now unconscious and is bleeding. Gengar wants to get rid of what they have done to Francis by hiding Francis behind the Microsoft (Xbox 360) booth.

"We should hide him before the teams search for him" Gengar said

"Let's do it!" Serperior yelled

The trio picked Francis up and tossed him 1,600 feet to the Microsoft booth. Francis landed on the play area for the upcoming game "Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City"

**We will take a break with a game preview for "Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City" for PS3, Xbox 360, and consoles everywhere. I do not own anything.( If you do not want to read the preview due to M rated material, please skip to when there is an earthquake on the E3 floor, and Francis the Snivy is crushed underneath the Microsoft booth)**

It has been a while since I did a game preview. Today, I will do a game preview for the upcoming "Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City"

My view on the game play:

When I heard about RE: ORC, I was thinking "Zombies", and of course, I am right. Zombies dominate the Resident Evil game franchise for a long time, and RE: ORC should be no different. I think you will be playing with a partner (just like in Resident Evil 5). I also think that there will be 4 control types for the game. As far as organizing your weapons, I think it will be like in Resident Evil 4, where you had a case for weapons, ammunition, etc.

My View on the Graphics:

I think the graphics will be amazing because it's a Resident Evil game. Resident Evil 5 had a lot of stunning graphics (in a good way). There should be a lot of amazing graphics for RE: ORC.

That's the preview for now… The review will be on March 24th…Until then

**Now back to the show**

(Location- Outside the Convention Center)

The three teams have arrived at the convention center. The teams hear yelling inside

"HELP ME!"

"NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW"

"MY FRIENDS WILL!"

"NOT UNLESS I USE THIS ON YOU!"

"A GUN! HELP"

As the teams outside were hearing this, Team Angeles decides to go inside to find Gengar, Serperior, and Ninetales beating up Francis the Snivy. Suyapa notices a gun in Gengar's hand aimed at Francis the Snivy. Gengar was about to fire the gun, until a bat girl distracted Gengar.

"Francis, Im coming!" A bat girl yelled as she distracted Gengar

"Me too!" said a Riolu (Luis the Riolu)

Team Angeles took this opportunity to help Francis the Snivy. Suyapa can't believe that Francis is bleeding, and is unconscious. Suyapa, Kavi, Ania, and the mysterious bat girl wanted to avenge Francis the Snivy by battling Gengar.

"WE WANT TO BATTLE YOU GENGAR!" Everyone said

"WE ACCEPT ON THESE CONDITIONS:

1) IF YOU LOSE, FRANCIS DIES

2) NO RED CARDS…" Gengar was cut off by Kat

"I think, Im the ref here, so stop talking about no red cards" Kat said

"FINE" Gengar continued

3) NO TIMER

4) EARTHQUAKE IS DOUBLE POWER

5) NO POWER PLAYS" Gengar concluded

The team was shocked at Gengar's conditions, especially #1 on the rules.

Blacksterops1025: With the battle about to begin, will Team Angeles be able to save Francis, or will Francis die in Gengar's chamber? Find out tomorrow. Also, the bat girl I was referring to was Rouge the Bat.


	19. The Battle to Save Francis Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 19 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". This is the biggest chapter of part two. Will team Angeles win and save Francis, or will Gengar win, and do his worse on Francis? Find out in this part 1 of 3 of this battle. Without further delay… 

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Convention Center floor)

The team is about to battle to save Francis the Snivy from Gengar and his friends. Gengar has just finished his terms and conditions.

**Flashback from the last chapter**

_"WE WANT TO BATTLE YOU GENGAR!" Everyone said_

_"WE ACCEPT ON THESE CONDITIONS:_

_1) IF YOU LOSE, FRANCIS DIES_

_2) NO RED CARDS…" Gengar was cut off by Kat_

_"I think, Im the ref here, so stop talking about no red cards" Kat said_

_"FINE" Gengar continued_

_3) NO TIMER_

_4) EARTHQUAKE IS DOUBLE POWER_

_5) NO POWER PLAYS" Gengar concluded_

_The team was shocked at Gengar's conditions, especially #1 on the rules._

**Flashback ends**

Team Angeles wants revenge for what Gengar has done to Francis the Snivy. The team decides to talk about who is going to battle, and who will be on the bench.

"I think Francis's brother should battle" Suyapa said

"I agree yo!" Francis the Buizel said

"Attention Pokemon, I think Ania the Snivy should play with you guys" Ivanna the Serperior said

Suyapa looks at the starting lineup and the bench:

**Starting 5**

Suyapa the Pikachu

Luis the Riolu

Rouge the Bat

Ania the Snivy

Francis the Buizel

**On the Bench**

Kavi the Servine

Edge the Bisharp

Ivanna the Serperior

Rose the Servine

Rio the Riolu

**Referee**

Kat the "beautiful" Snivy

Gengar is ready to battle team Angeles

(Battle Format- unlimited time- special rules- subs allowed for team Angeles)

The starting 5 for both teams are now set to battle, while the subs for team Angeles sit down on the bench

"We did a coin toss back stage and Team Angeles won, so they go first" Kat announced

"We shall save you Francis" Team Angeles taught to themselves as Suyapa gets the first move of the contest.

Suyapa uses Volt Tackle

Suyapa runs for Gengar to attack, while the rest of the team was defending Gengar's team from interfering. Suyapa lands the hit, and team Angeles has the lead.

"Team Angeles has a 40 point lead" Kat announced

Rouge the Bat uses Heart Kick

Rouge flies toward Gengar while team Angeles is guarding Gengar's team from interfering. Serperior of Gengar's team punches Suyapa down (offensive foul). Ninetales misses Luis with the tackle, and Rouge the Bat hits Gengar and drains energy out of Gengar.

"We have an offensive foul on Serperior. That is his first foul, and also the teams first. Team Angeles gets a free attack with Francis the Buizel" Kat announced

Francis the Buizel uses Aqua Jet

Francis the Buizel runs forward while forming a jet of water around hm. He strikes Ninetales, and team Angeles has opened a big lead.

"Team Angeles has a 150 point to nothing run" Kat announced

Serperior uses Frenzy Plant

Serperior fires a plant like move toward the Team Angeles starting 5. Serperior misses and gets attacked by Luis the Riolu, who used Aura Sphere.

"Im using this move to remind us of what Gengar did to our Francis the Snivy" Luis said to Suyapa as Kat announced the lead

"Team Angeles is now 200 points ahead of team Mean Ones" Kat announced

Ania the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

Ania runs forward but was punched from behind by Gengar. Gengar moves in front of Ania to punch her, but Gengar is called for a charging foul.

"That is a charging foul on Gengar. That is his first foul and the teams second" Kat announced

Zubat uses Absorb

Zubat fires a needle from his mouth and aims for Suyapa. Suyapa jumps, but the needle heads for Francis the Buizel. Francis gets hit, but the attack will count due to the incorrect player foul.

"We have an incorrect player foul on Zubat. That is his first foul and the teams third" Kat announced

Team Angeles takes a time out to check on Francis the Buizel.

"We have a time out on the floor for team Angeles. They have 4 left" Kat announced

(Team Angeles Bench)

The team was checking on Francis the Buizel during the 20 second time out.

"Are you ok?" Suyapa asks Francis

"Im ok girl, it's just that Gengar has to be taken d -o-w-n down" Francis said

"If you fall unconscious, Rio or Kavi can take your spot at point guard" Suyapa said

As the team was talking, Kat blew her whistle to signal that the time out is over.

"Team Angeles has a 160 to 40 point run" Kat announced

Ninetales uses Flamethrower

Ninetales opens his mouth and tries to attack Francis, but misses wide. Francis tries to counter with Water Gun, but he gets held in an awkward way by Gengar, and Gengar uses Life Drain to try to get ahead. Gengar attacks and Francis the Buizel faints. Gengar is celebrating with his team, but he was surprised when Kat raised the offside flag, meaning the attack does not count, and team Angeles keeps the lead. Kat also gives Gengar a technical foul for the type of hold he used against Francis.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, Francis the Buizel is unconscious, and is unable to battle; however, technical foul is given to Gengar. That is his 2nd, and the teams 4th. Team Mean Ones are one foul away from being in the penalty (after the 5th foul, the offending team gets a free attack)" Kat announced.

Suyapa takes the free attack and uses Volt Tackle

Suyapa hits Gengar and the lead is now back to 200 points

"Team Angeles is on a 200 point to nothing run" Kat announced

Blacksterops1025: That's it for part 1 of 3 of this battle. The side story for Rose the Snivy will be up next Friday.


	20. Battle Part 2 and Fisher Tribute

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 2o of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". In today's chapter, the battle to save Francis the Snivy continues. There are surprises here as well. I do not own anything!

**Battle Reset**

**On the floor (team Angeles)**

**Suyapa the Pikachu (scoring leader)**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Ania the Snivy**

**Luis the Riolu**

***Kavi the Servine**

**Team fouls: 0**

***= Kavi the Servine was subbed in after Francis the Buizel fainted**

**On the floor (Team Evil Ones)**

**Gengar (2 fouls)**

**Wild the Serperior (1 foul)**

**Ninetales (1 foul)**

**Zubat**

**Koffing**

**Team fouls: 4**

**Score: 200 point run for team Angeles**

(Location- E3 floor- Nintendo booth- battle continues with Zubat of team Evil ones)

Zubat uses Poison Sting

Zubat fires a needle from his mouth and aims for Luis, who dodges the move. Luis counters with Aura Sphere and deals 40 points of damage

"Team Angeles is on a 240 point to nothing run" Kat announced

Suyapa uses Thunder

Suyapa's body glows yellow as she launches a thunderbolt like attack. She deals 20 points of damage each to team Evil Ones.

"Team Angeles is on a 340 point to nothing run" Kat announced

Ninetales uses Flamethrower

Ninetales lets loose a flame that tries to hit team Angeles, but Suyapa deflects the flames with Electro Ball, and Gengar takes 50 points of damage

"Team Angeles is on a 390 to nothing point run" Kat announced

(Time out- Team Evil Ones)

Team Angeles is talking to each other

"What should we play next?" Suyapa asks

"Let's play Rouge as a point guard" Kavi said

"I shall play the guard' Luis said

"Ok" Suyapa said

(Battle continues)

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball from his paws and launches it toward team Angeles. Team Angeles team members Suyapa, and Rouge takes 10 points of damage.

"Team Angeles has a 370 point lead" Kat announced

Rouge the Bat uses Heart Punch

Rouge runs toward Gengar at amazing speed. She punches Gengar and drains the energy out of him

"Team Angeles has a 410 point lead" Kat announced

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs forward and jumps toward Gengar and extends his tail like a blade to hit Gengar. Gengar gets hit with 50 points of damage

"Team Angeles has a 460 point lead" Kat announced

Gengar uses a move on Rouge

Gengar uses a staring like move on Rouge to control her body. Suyapa remembers this attack, since she was also attacked by this…

**Flashback from chapter 9**

Gengar uses an unidentified attack

Gengar jumps up in the air while glaring at Suyapa. Suyapa can't stop staring at Gengar as Gengar controlled Suyapa's body and attacked her until she (for the first time) faints.

Joey went straight to the spot as he put a paw out in front of Gengar signaling a penalty. Joey also announces a technical foul.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Suyapa fainted and is unable to battle, however, technical foul on Gengar for using an unknown move. Kavi gets to use the free attack.

"Suyapa, this is for you" Kavi said to himself as he got ready for the free attack…

**Flashback ends**

Suyapa tries to distract Gengar, and she does allowing Rouge to counter with Heart Kick and drain the last bit of energy from Gengar (at least that is what the team taught)

"Team Angeles leads by 500 points, and Gengar is unable to…" Kat was cut off by the sound of a gun.

(Location - Convention center)

The team hears gunshots in the background as they run over. Team Angeles is shocked to see who is bleeding.

"FRANCIS NOOO!" Suyapa yelled as she runs over to Francis the Snivy's side

"Gengar now has an automatic suspension effective in the next battle, he also has a technical foul, that is his 3rd and teams 5th. The team is also in the penalty meaning that it's free attacks for every foul that Gengar's team commits to team Angeles. The battle will continue after Francis the Snivy is sent to the hospital" Kat announced

(Location- LA Lakers stadium)

Commentator A: Kobe is looking for a pass. He finds Fisher (this is my small tribute to Derek Fisher, who was traded to the Huston Rockets from the Los Angeles Lakers. He will be missed). Fisher fires a three.. He gets it!

Francis the Riolu who was watching got an alert that his second brother Francis the Snivy got shot by Gengar. He rushes toward the site…

Blacksterops1025: What will happen next? Find out on a special Sunday edition!


	21. Battle Finale, Friendship Rings

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the last part of the battle VS Gengar at E3 on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, we have a special character coming into the story, and we also have Orion returning to battle, and Francis the Snivy survives the gunshot to the head by Gengar, and will be able to battle. Here we go… I do not own anything!

(Location- E3 battlefield)

Team Angeles just witnessed Gengar shooting Francis the Snivy in the head. Suyapa goes straight to Francis's side to see what Gengar has done. Kat tells both teams to get back to the battlefield to continue the battle.

Battle Reset

Tram Angeles on the Floor

**Suyapa the Pikachu (Scoring leader with 300 of the 500 points)**

**Kavi the Servine **

**Luis the Riolu**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Ania the Snivy**

Team Evil Ones- on the floor

***Gengar (3 fouls)**

**Zubat**

**Wild the Serperior (1 foul)**

**Koffing**

**Ninetales ( 1 foul)**

**Team fouls: 5**

**Gengar has a suspension after this battle for using a weapon on Francis the Snivy.**

(Battle continues)

"Team Angeles is on a 500 point run" Kat announced

Gengar uses the same staring move on Rouge

Gengar tries to control Rouge's body, but he gets blocked by Suyapa who uses Electro Ball to attack. Suyapa deals 20 points of damage

"Team Angeles is on a 520 point run" Kat announced

(Team Evil Ones take a time out)

Team Angeles is talking with the team, until a certain Snivy revives…

"We need to end Gengar fast" Suyapa said

"I have an answer…look behind you' Kavi said as a Snivy weakly walks behind Suyapa and holds a box.

"Francis is back!" Kat yells as she blows the whistle to end the timeout, but team Angeles takes a full time out for a very special surprise that no one saw coming.

Team Angeles forms a circle around Francis and Suyapa. Suyapa can't believe what is coming. Kat comes over to see a black box that says " Friendship Anniversary" Francis opens the box to reveal 4 rings that all have the labels of Francis the Snivy's friends. One of them had a label for Suyapa, while the other three were for Kavi, Orion, and Kat. The box also had three more hidden friendship rings for Francis the Buizel, Francis the Riolu, and Francis the Chimchar (who joins in the next chapter). Francis starts the ceremony by giving the rings to his friends.

"Will you all be my best friends forever?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Awww..of course" Everyone said

Gengar saw this and attacks Francis the Snivy with Stare Control (That is the name of the move that Gengar uses to gain control of the victim's body to attack) Francis somehow avoids it and counters with Energy Ball and deals 30 points of damage

"Team Angeles has a 550 point lead" Kat announced

Gengar uses Life Drain

Gengar fires a needle at Francis, but misses. Suyapa uses Electro Ball to counter and deals 100 points of damage and 2 knockouts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Gengar, and Ninetales are unable to battle. Team Angeles now holds to a 660 point lead" Kat announces

"We need to take out the other 3 players on his team" Suyapa said to the team

"We need to make Francis faint!" Zubat said to his team

Wild uses Frenzy Plant on Francis

Wild forms roots from underground to strike Francis. Wild hits Francis and traps him in a hold. Kat see's this and calls another technical foul on team Evil Ones. Francis the Snivy also faints on this play..(or does he?)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, Technical foul on Wild, that is his first foul, and the teams 5th. Team Angeles will receive a free attack. Francis the Snivy is also unconscious, and is unable to battle. Team Angeles still hold to a 660 point lead…." Kat announced as Francis somehow revives by himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Francis is conscious, and can battle" Kat announced

Team Angeles cheered as Francis comes back in on the bench

Suyapa uses Electro Ball

Suyapa forms a ball from her tail while Orion comes in to do a alley ope shot. Suyapa tosses the ball to Orion, and Orion just throws it at Wild and deals 40 damage

"Team Angeles has a 700 point lead" Kat announced

Zubat uses Life Drain

Zubat forms a needle from his mouth to attack. Suyapa jumps to avoid the needle, but Francis get hit. Kat calls an incorrect target foul.

"We have an incorrect target foul on Zubat. That is his 1st foul, and the teams 6th. This attack will not count since damage on Francis is below 30 points. Team Angeles has a free attack" Kat announces

(Skip to Francis, Suyapa & Orion VS Wild)

The last 3 conscious players have taken to the field while Wild stares at Francis the Snivy.

(Battle Continues)

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion forms a flame from his mouth. Wild dodges and uses an unexpected flamethrower move to counter. He aims it at Francis and hits Francis. Wild ends a 700 to nothing points run by scoring 20 points.

"Team Angeles has a 680 point lead" Kat announced

Suyapa uses Electro Ball

Suyapa forms a ball from her tail and aims it at Wild, who dodges and uses Solar Beam on Francis. Francis was about to get hit, until Suyapa takes damage by standing in front of her friend. Suyapa draws a charging foul, but Suyapa faints as well.

"That is a charging foul on Wild. That is his 2nd foul, and the team's 7th. Orion or Francis will receive the free attack since Suyapa fainted, while taking the charge" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion forms a flame from his mouth to strike Wild. Wild gets hit and finialy, after 3 days, Team Angeles wins the battle.

Blacksterops1025: In tomorrow's chapter, team Angeles goes to Las Vegas to face a new threat: Darkrai. I will also do a side story on Rose the Snivy today.


	22. Going to Las Vegas

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 22 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". In today's chapter, team Angeles is going on vacation to Las Vegas. Francis the Chimchar joins team Angeles in today's chapter, and there is a new enemy in this portion, Darkrai. Here we go, and without further delay…..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading

(Location- JHMS Guild- Room 401)

Team Angeles, the Royals, and the heirs have arrived after defeating Gengar at the E3 gamers show. Francis the Snivy is watching the television for the hot new video games that are coming soon this year. Kat and Kavi are looking at their friendship rings to see what they do for each other. Francis the Buizel calls a meeting to talk about the friendship ring.

"Hey y'all. I would like to call a meeting yo" Francis the Buizel said

The rest of the teams came over to gather around for a meeting.

"As you all know, my bro, Francis the Snivy, gave us all some friendship ring. I did some investigation into this nice material yo, so here is some info about it" Francis the Buizel began

"The friendship ring has a lot of powers that it does for you. If the holder faints, the ring will for sure revive the holder, but there is more, the holders attack or defense will double. There is also something for your friend. Your friends attack or defense doubles. The ring also lets you learn a move called "healing wish". Healing wish lets you heal your teammates, but you have to sacrifice yourself to do this. The friendship ring cancels Healing Wish second effect. It also has a free 4,000 poke dollars for you and the rest of the team" Francis the Buizel concluded

The rest of the team was happy about what Francis the Buizel said about the friendship ring. The team is ready to head to the airport to fly to Las Vegas.

(Location- LAX)

The teams have arrived at the airport to board a flight to Las Vegas. The team grabs something to eat. The team also sees a Chimchar. This Chimchar they spot has a name tag. Suyapa finds out that this Chimchar is named Francis. Suyapa asks Francis the Snivy how many brothers he has.

"Francis, how many brothers do you have?" Suyapa asks Francis the Snivy

"I have8 brothers. They are Francis the Azelf, Mesprit , Uxie, Axew, Buizel, Chimchar, Riolu, and Piplup. I am the 9th to be born" Francis the Snivy said

"Wow, I just saw your fire brother" Suyapa said

"Where is he?" Francis asked

"He is at the next table" Suyapa said

The rest of the team went to the next table to meet Francis's fire brother. Francis the Chimchar is happy to see his brother.

"What's up bro?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Not much bro" Francis the Chimchar said

"Where are you headed to?" Francis the Snivy asked

"I want to go with you" Francis the Chimchar answered

"Come along bro, I have friends of mine I would like for you to meet" Francis the Snivy said as he led his fire brother to the team

The teams are now at the boarding area for the flight to Las Vegas, when they spot the Francis bros coming toward them. Francis the Snivy introduces his fire brother to the team. The team is happy to add a new member to the team. The team boards the plane. The team doesn't know that Gengar is watching their every step….

Blacksterops1025: The next chapter is latter today!


	23. Francis VS Gengar Act 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next part of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, battles are advanced, and explosives (if Gengar thinks he can get away from injuring Francis the Snivy, think again). We also have a side story on Francis the Riolu (See my story "Side Stories from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: MOF" for more on the characters). Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Airplane bound for Las Vegas)

The trio of teams has boarded a plane headed for Las Vegas, NV. Suyapa of team Angeles is enjoying time by watching TV. Kat was getting training for using official review (useful latter in this chapter). Francis the Riolu is chatting with his grass brother, Francis the Snivy.

"What's up bro?" Francis the Riolu asked

"Not much" Francis the Snivy answered

"How many times have you fainted while battling Gengar?" Francis the Riolu asked

"At least 10 times" Francis the Snivy answered

"I see" Francis the Riolu said

(Location- seat# 109)

In seat number 109 lays Gengar. He is getting ready to do something that Team Angeles will not forgive him for. He puts a control in his bag along with a device.

(Team Angeles Area)

The team is 2 hours away from Las Vegas, when they heard an announcement from the pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please, an unknown device has been spotted on the plane. The last area that the device was seen was on a pokemon that is purple. If you see this pokemon, please contact the officials right away. Thank you" the pilot announced

Suyapa was shocked to hear the announcement. She knows who it is. She contacts the officials, however, a bomb went off, and the plane was going down.

"Help me!" Francis the Riolu yelled

"Im coming!" Suyapa yelled

"Get a doctor! Francis the Snivy fainted! The bomb exploded on his left leg!" Francis the Riolu yelled

Suyapa goes to a doctor for help. She doesn't know that Gengar is attacking Francis the Snivy while he is unconscious. 3 minutes later, Francis the Snivy revives, but has to battle Gengar, while injured. Francis's injures is about to get worse….

The pilot announces that Francis the Snivy will battle Gengar, and will be the announcer. The passengers crowd into the battlefield to watch their favorite Snivy take on Gengar.

(Location- Battle field)

Francis and Gengar have arrived on the battlefield to battle each other. Francis already has a leg injury, and his injures will get worse. Kat, Suyapa, and Rose have put on their referee uniforms. The pilot announces that the battle is about to begin.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to have a battle between two competitors who are long time rivals. Introducing first, the challenger, He does bad things to innocent pokemon. This pokemon does not care what happens to his opponents. Please welcome, Gengar from Team Evil Ones" The pilot announced

The crowd boos Gengar as he got on the battlefield. Gengar mocks the crowd

"You shall NEVER, EVER, see Francis the Snivy again!" Gengar yells to the crowd

The crowd continues to boo Gengar, until the pilot introduced the Snivy that everyone was waiting for.

"This is your captain speaking once again. Rise up, and make some noise for the nice guy. This pokemon is amazing. He battles Gengar, even though he is injured. He currently has an injured leg. This guy is one of the nicest Snivy's you will ever see. I am proud to introduce the Snivy from Los Angeles, the one who is tough, and the leader of the popular team, Team Angeles, please welcome, Francis the Snivy!" The pilot announced

The crowd cheers as Francis enters the battlefield. He is determined to battle Gengar. Kat, Suyapa, and Rose get ready to call the match.

(Battle Format)

Gengar goes first

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a Ball from his paws and aims it at Francis, but Francis jumps and dodges the attack.

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs toward Gengar. He jumps and extends his tail like a blade, and hits the attack. Francis leads by 30 points.

"Francis has a 30 point lead" the pilot announced

Gengar uses Drain Punch

Gengar runs toward Francis. Gengar punches Francis, but he misses. Francis counters with a backwards Leaf Blade, and hits Gengar. Francis gains 20 points.

"Francis has a 50 point lead" the pilot announced

Francis uses Energy Ball

Francis forms a ball from his paws. He tries to throw the ball at Gengar, but Gengar presses a red button in his bag. The bomb on Francis's right leg explodes. Francis faints as soon as the explosion happens. The pilot makes the initial winner call.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Francis is unconscious, and is unable to battle…" The pilot says before being cut off by Suyapa.

"Pilot of the plane, please note that the referees have decided to do an official review of the last play" Suyapa said on the radio.

The crowd boos Gengar until the official review is final.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the previous play is under official review. Please be patient as this will determine the winner of this battle. I will get back to you as soon as Suyapa contacts me with the official call" The pilot announced

The crowd cheers on Suyapa, while booing Gengar for the next 4 minutes

(Courtside)

Kat, Suyapa, and Rose were watching the replay, and found a device that Gengar pressed. They talk to each other about whether to make the play stand, or overturn it.

"That is illegal. Gengar cheated and Francis will get the win" Suyapa said

"We agree" Orion and the rest of the team said

"Pilot of the plane, please announce that the play is over turned, and Gengar gets a 2 battle suspension" Suyapa said on the radio

The crowd waits for 20 seconds until the pilot makes an official announcement

"Ladies and gentlemen, the previous play where Gengar was declared the initial winner, is now overturned, also Gengar has acquired a 2 battle suspension. As a result of the overturned play, the winner of this battle is Francis the Snivy!" the pilot announced

The crowd cheers as Francis is declared winner, however Gengar has different ideas. Gengar attacks Francis while his unconscious again. Suyapa ties to protect Francis, but Gengar press the red button. The bomb on Francis's neck explodes. The explosion sends Francis the Snivy in the air, and now lands on the floor hard. His body bounces up as it hit the floor. Suyapa tries to treat Francis's injuries, but his leg (after evaluation) is broken….

Blacksterops1025: What happens tomorrow? Find out tomorrow! I also have a side story on Francis the Snivy's steel brother, Francis the Riolu tonight.


	24. Landing in Barstow,California

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 24 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Francis the Snivy, and Rose the Snivy are injured. The team is also short on revives. There is also a surprise. The plane that was headed for Vegas is going to have a crash landing in Barstow, CA. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters.

(Location- Battle field)

Team Angeles has just witnessed an explosion during the battle between Gengar and Francis the Snivy. The team rushes to Francis the Snivy to help him out, but the team also notices that Rose the Snivy is also injured.

"Help Francis out!" Suyapa yells

"I'm coming!" Nurse Karla the Buizel said

"Rose is down too. She is holding her left leg with pain!" Suyapa yelled

"Do we have any revives Suyapa?" Nurse Karla asked

"No, we do not" Suyapa answered

The pilot then announces that the plane is about to have a crash landing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please, we are encountering turbulence in the air, and aside from that, the explosion that occurred during the battle is now sending the plane down for a crash landing. Please put on your seatbelts, and if there is someone unconscious, hold them tightly!" the pilot announces as the "seatbelt" light goes on.

The teams and the passengers rush to their seats. Team Angeles, the Heirs, and the Royals rush to their seats with Suyapa holding on to Francis the Snivy, and Kavi holding on to Rose the Snivy (romance in the future chapters). The plane bounces up and down as the plane gets closer to the ground. The plane is about to crash land, when all of a sudden, the impact never came. The pilot makes an announcement about the landing.

"This is your captain speaking, as you can all see, the plane is intact, thanks to a Axew that rarely uses Psychic. I wonder who this Axew is." The pilot said

Suyapa suddenly remembers conservation with Francis the Snivy and his fire brother.

**Flashback from chapter 22**

"I have 8 brothers. They are Francis the Azelf, Mesprit , Uxie, **Axew**, Buizel, Chimchar, Riolu, and Piplup. I am the 9th to be born" Francis the Snivy said

**Flashback ends**

Suyapa was happy to remember that conversation between the two brothers. The pilot makes an announcement about the Axew.

"This is your captain speaking. This Axew that just saved everyone is related to a special Snivy on board. He is related to Francis the Snivy. I also found out that this Axew is the 3rd brother to Francis. Please welcome, the hero of the day, he is Francis the Axew!" the pilot announces as an Axew walks toward team Angeles.

Suyapa welcomes Francis the Axew to team Angeles. As she introduces Francis the Axew however, Kat spots an sign outside the plane. Kat directs the team's attention to the sign.

"Look at the sign guys" Kat said to the team

The team looks at the sign and find out that they are still in California. They also find out that the city they are in is Barstow.

"Looks like 2 hours away from our destination, Las Vegas, NV" Francis the Axew said

(Location- Barstow, CA)

The teams are now out of the plane to continue their journey to Las Vegas. As the team is loading in the car, Francis the Snivy revives to meet his dragon brother, and the hero of the day.

"Brother, you all right" Francis the Axew said

Francis the Snivy stirs to see his dragon brother talking to him.

"I'm…alive?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Yeah man!" Francis the Axew said

(Location- Las Vegas, NV)

Gengar is watching team Angeles from a computer. He wants to make sure that Francis the Snivy doesn't get a chance to battle Darkrai, and recover his memories. He has set up a soccer tournament to determine who battles Darkrai, but little does team Angeles know that if team Angeles wins, Francis the Snivy has to battle Darkrai and Gengar…ALONE!

Blacksterops1025: Coming up on a week full of chapters….the soccer tournament! Which team will win? Will Francis the Snivy be able to battle his 2 rivals by himself? Find out on a special 2 chapter daily edition of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

Also.. The side story on Francis the Riolu is for sure tonight!


	25. Francis VS Gengar Act 2, Revelations

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to Chapter 25 of this story. In this chapter, Gengar battles Francis the Snivy again, only this time, things will get bloodier. Gengar is also hiding a secret from everyone. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading.

**Blood warning**

**Francis the Snivy- 100%**

(Location- Barstow, CA)

Team Angeles has just survived a crash landing thanks to Francis the Snivy's dragon brother, Francis the Axew. Suyapa and Francis the Axew are now talking to each other.

"Thank you for helping us out" Suyapa said

"No problem" Francis the Axew said

"What are your moves?" Suyapa asked

"I have Dragon Rage, Explosion, Healing Wish, and Psychic" Francis the Axew said

"Very cool" Suyapa said

While the duo was talking, Francis the Snivy revives. Francis the Axew goes to his grass brother. Orion and Ivanna also go to Francis the Snivy. Orion gives Francis the Snivy a potion. Francis the Snivy felt better in 2 minutes. The team doesn't know that Gengar is watching their every move.

(2 minutes latter)

The team heads to a local car rental station to get a car to head to Las Vegas. Suyapa pays for the car and the car arrives. The team was about to board the car when Gengar launches a rocket. The rocket explodes when it lands on Francis the Snivy; somehow, Francis the Snivy doesn't faint from the attack. Gengar is now getting ready to battle Francis the Snivy. Francis decides to accept the battle.

(Battle field- 5 miles away)

The team has arrived at the battlefield. Francis the Snivy enters the stadium along with Gengar on opposite sides. Kat goes to her referee spot.

(Battle Format)

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball from his paws on aims at Francis, but Francis attacks Gengar with Tackle and the ball explodes on Gengar.

"Francis has a 20 point lead and possession" Kat announced

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs toward Gengar. He jumps up and extends his tail like a blade and attacks Gengar.

"Francis has a 50 point lead" Kat announced

Gengar uses Drain Punch

Gengar runs toward Francis to try to attack. Francis swats the first punch, but Gengar attacks Francis from behind. Kat goes straight to the spot to call for a foul. Gengar tries to argue with Kat, but Kat gets her way and calls a foul.

"Gengar has collected his first foul of the battle. The last attack will count due to the fact that Drain Punch is a life draining move. Francis still has a 10 point lead, but can add with this free attack" Kat announced

Francis uses Energy Ball

Francis forms a green ball from his paws and aims it a Gengar. He strikes Gengar

"Francis has a 40 point lead" Kat announced

Francis uses Drain Punch (New Move)

Francis runs toward Gengar, but unlike Gengar missing the move, Francis hits Gengar, and drains his energy.

"Francis has a 70 point lead" Kat announced

Gengar presses a red button

A truck pulls up behind Gengar.

(Story Format)

Team Angeles now sees a truck pulling up behind Gengar. Team Angeles is now about to learn what Gengar is. Gengar presses the green button to open the door. Team Angeles was shocked to see what they found inside. They found a lot of innocent pokemon dead in the truck. The team now knows that Gengar is actually a criminal, what's more is that at least 50 pokemon were found in the truck dead.

"Gengar, you are a murderer!" Suyapa yelled

"Quiet!" Gengar shouted back

Gengar points at Francis the Snivy in an evil way

"You are next!" Gengar yelled as he presses a yellow button

A cage drops above Francis the Snivy. Suyapa tries to save Francis, but Gengar presses a blue button. A pokemon magnet activates and pushes Francis upward. The cage closes on Francis. Suyapa tries to help Francis again, but the cage electrocutes her. Francis tries to do the same, but as soon as he touches the cage, his life is being drained by a machine that is connected to Gengar. Kat tries to help Francis, but Gengar pushes her back with Shadow Ball. Francis the Axew does break the cage with Dragon Rage, but can't stop Gengar, as a bat like device forces Francis the Snivy inside the truck (and oh by the way, Francis the Snivy is unconscious).

(20 seconds later)

Team Angeles now is really ready and prepared to defeat Gengar, but they don't know that Francis the Snivy does have psychic brothers (Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit).

Blacksterops1025: I shall be updating the story again latter tonight!


	26. Saving Francis the Snivy Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 26 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles tries to save Francis the Snivy after he was taken by a electrical cage. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

(Location- Barstow, CA)

The team has just witnessed Francis the Snivy being trapped in a cage, which was in the possession of Gengar. The team wants to save Francis from injury. Gengar now talks with team Angeles about his rules.

"Let's play beat the clock" Gengar began

Suyapa accepts the game, but forgets to hear about Gengar's rules

"The rules are my rules.

Rule 1: Battle me here and win

Rule 2: Go to Las Vegas and battle Darkrai and win

Rule 3: Go to room 200 of the Gamers hotel and find a red key

Rule 4: Find me in the hotel, battle me and win

Rule 5: Go to the River hotel and battle Rhyperior and win

Rule 6: Go to the Rivera hotel and look for me to battle

Rule 7: Battle me and win to save Francis the Snivy" Gengar concluded

Suyapa was happy to save Francis the Snivy, but she forgot that Gengar is a criminal and is about to show how.

"I think I have one condition" Gengar stated

"Now what?" Suyapa asked

"If you fail in any one of these rules, or used up 500 hours, then I shall unleash my worst on your friend Suyapa" Gengar said to Suyapa

Suyapa was upset and wanted to save Francis the Snivy before bad things happen. Team Angeles accepted the challenge to save Francis the Snivy. Gengar starts the timer and gets ready to battle.

(Battle Format- Suyapa & Orion VS Gengar- Referee: Kat)

Suyapa uses Thunder Bolt

Suyapa makes a thunderstorm near Gengar. Thunder strikes on Gengar as Suyapa picks up 20 points

"Suyapa has a 20 point lead" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion makes a flame from his mouth and strikes Gengar. Orion has 10 points

"Team Angeles has a 30 point lead (Suyapa:20, Orion:10)" Kat announced

Gengar uses Shadow Ball

Gengar forms a ball from his mouth and strikes at Suyapa. Suyapa takes 20 points of damage.

"Team Angeles now has a 30 point lead (Gengar:20)" Kat announced

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion runs while forming a flame from his mouth. Orion strikes Gengar and picks up 30 points, and is the new scoring leader for team Angeles.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, Orion is the new scoring leader for team Angeles with 40 points. Team Angeles has a 60 point lead (Orion: 40, Suyapa: 20)" Kat announced

Suyapa uses Thunder

Suyapa makes another thunderstorm as she strikes Gengar. Suyapa picks up 30 points

"Team Angeles has a 90 point lead (Suyapa:50, Orion: 40)"Kat announced

Gengar uses Shadow Sneak

Gengar makes a Shadow of himself and goes behind Suyapa to attack her. Gengar attacks Suyapa and makes her faint. Gengar celebrates only to find out that Kat raised the offside flag, and a surprise. Thanks to the friendship ring, Suyapa revives.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last attack by Gengar is ruled offside and Suyapa is conscious and is able to battle. The last attack does not count" Kat announced

Gengar was very mad that he decides he want to control Suyapa.

Gengar uses Stare Dare (The new name of the move that Gengar uses to control others)

Gengar forces Suyapa to stare at him. Gengar controls Suyapa's body, only to have Orion use Flamethrower on Gengar. Orion's attack hits Gengar and the Stare Dare move is denied. Orion collects 30 points, but decides to share points with Suyapa.

"Team Angeles has a 120 point lead (Suyapa: 65, Orion:55)" Kat announced

Suyapa ends the battle with Thunder

Suyapa strikes Gengar to win it!

(Story Format)

Team Angeles has just beaten Gengar, but Gengar is not done with Suyapa.

"Not fair!" Gengar yelled

"It is fair" Suyapa said

"You fainted, how are you not unconscious?" Gengar asks in a evil way

"That's because I have a friend" Suyapa said

"What ever you say!" Gengar yelled as he pushes a red button to make Francis the Snivy faint in the cage.

Blacksterops1025: That's all for tonight! See you tomorrow!


	27. Saving Francis the Snivy Part 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 27 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles is on the road to save Francis the Snivy. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you see in any of the chapters

(Location- Barstow, CA)

Suyapa and Orion just finished a battle with Gengar. Orion was wondering what to do next to save Francis the Snivy.

"We have to battle Darkrai in Las Vegas or we cant save him!" Orion yelled

"I agree" The team said

Kavi and Rose were doing something that Team Angeles saw for the first time. They were kissing each other.

"Aww… how sweet" Team Angeles said

The duo of kissers looked at team Angeles and smiled. Kavi and Rose are now in a romantic state at this time. The team decides to get a car to head to Las Vegas to battle Darkrai. Orion was looking at Kat. Kat was looking at Orion (could this be another couple?).

(Location- I-15 North to Las Vegas- 2.5 hours from destination)

The team is now in the car listening to music, playing card games, and playing FIFA 12 on the Xbox (You can tell that team Angeles has a party bus). Kat turns on the news and tells the team to quiet down when they heard about Gengar.

"We have breaking news out of Barstow, CA. We have just learned that Francis the Snivy, the main leader of team Angeles, has been poke napped by the now criminal, Gengar. After a battle with Suyapa and Orion, Gengar trapped Francis in a electric cage after he lost. Gengar then opens a truck that carried 49 dead pokemon. At the last check, they changed the number of dead pokemon from 50 to 49, still Gengar must be caught before Francis ends up dead in the truck. We will bring you updates on this, and also, the LA Gamers takes on team Mean Ones in a soccer game" the newswoman said on the radio

The team was shocked about what Gengar has done to the poor innocent pokemon. The team is really determined to take Gengar down.

(Location- I15 North-30 minutes from destination)

The team is now 30 minutes away from Las Vegas. They are ready for battle, and some romance mixed in as well.

(Location- In Front of Gamers Hotel)

The team had arrived and is ready to face Darkrai. A shadow appears in front of the team and attacks Suyapa. Suyapa dodges the attack. The team makes the 3-2 formation (3 in front, 2 back). Darkrai is ready to battle team Angeles.

(Battle Format- Line Up)

**Team Angeles**

Orion

Suyapa

Ivanna

Kavi

Ania

(Subs)

Rose

Edge

Francis the Axew

Francis the Buizel

The subs now head to the bench and prepare to wait to be subbed in. Kat goes to her referee spot and starts the battle.

"It will be ladies first. That means Suyapa will start with the first move" Kat announced

Suyapa uses Thunder

Suyapa creates a thunderstorm in the sky, and strikes Darkrai. Suyapa is first on the board with 30 points.

"Team Angeles has a 30 point lead (Suyapa: 30)" Kat announced

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a purple ball with his paws and lobs it over to Orion, but Orion blocks it by sending it back with Flamethrower. Orion's move puts team Angeles at a 70 point advantage, and puts Orion as the scoring leader.

"Team Angeles has a 70 point lead (Orion:40, Suyapa: 30)" Kat announced

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs forward and jumps up and extends his tail like a blade. Kavi strikes Darkrai. Darkrai is now 200 points from losing.

"Team Angeles has a 100 point lead (Orion:40, Suyapa/Kavi: 30)" Kat announced

Darkrai uses Extrasensory

Darkrai focuses on Suyapa, and tries to uses psychic powers on her, but Orion strikes Darkrai with Flamethrower to end the attack, and put team Angeles at a 120 point advantage.

"Team Angeles has a 120 point lead (Orion:60, Kavi/Suyapa: 30)"Kat announced

Ania uses Leaf Blade

Ania runs forward and extends her tail like a blade, but Darkrai grabs her tail and uses Shadow Punch on her tail. Darkrai's attack hits and makes Ania faint, but Kat being Kat does her offside thing, by raising the flag.

"We have an offside violation on Darkrai. That is his first violation. The last attack will not count" Kat announced

The friendship ring revives Ania. Ania goes to the bench to be subbed out, but one she subs in another player, his/her attack doubles.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, Francis the Axew comes in for Ania the Snivy, furthermore, Francis the Axew's attack doubles" Kat announced

(Line Up changed)

Suyapa ( 30 points)

Orion (60 Points)

Ivanna

Kavi (30 points)

Francis the Axew (subbed in for Ania the Snivy)

Possession: Team Angeles (Ivanna's turn)

Ivanna uses Leaf Blade

Ivanna runs forward and jumps as she extends her tail like a blade. She strikes Darkrai and grabs 20 points.

"Team Angeles has a 140 point lead (Orion: 60, Kavi/Suyapa: 30, Ivanna: 20)"Kat announced

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai aims his ball at Suyapa, but he is denied by Francis the Axew, who uses Dragon Rage. Francis the Axew grabs 35 X2=70 points

"Team Angeles has a 210 point lead (Francis the Axew:70, Orion:60, Kavi/Suyapa:30, Ivanna:20)"Kat announced

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball on Orion

Darkrai aims his ball at Orion, but Francis the Axew blocks the way. Darkrai runs over Francis to take him out. Darkrai throws tries to throw the ball, but Francis defends again. Darkrai runs Francis over again, only this time, Francis the Axew faints. Darkrai continues to aim for Orion, but Suyapa forces Darkrai to shuffle his pivot foot, which means that a traveling violation is coming. Kat calls the fouls. Orion also experiences evolution. Kat announces the news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a lot of things happened on this play, but first, congratulations to Orion for evolving into an Arcanine. He worked so hard for this moment" Kat announced as the crowd cheered nearby.

The nearby crowd cheers as Orion evolved into a Arcanine.

"I also have some fouls to announce. A charging foul is given to Darkrai. That is his 2nd foul. There is also a traveling violation for Darkrai. Francis the Axew is unconscious and is unable to battle" Kat announced

Suyapa does the timeout signal followed by 2 taps on the back to signal a 20 second timeout.

"Time out for team Angeles is granted" Kat announced

Team Angeles is deciding who to put in for Francis the Axew.

"I want to be in yo!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Ok" Suyapa said

Kat blows her whistle to signal the end to the timeout.

"Francis the Buizel comes in for his dragon brother" Kat announced

(Line-up changed)

Orion

Suyapa

Kavi

Francis the Buizel

Ivanna

Possession: Team Angeles (Francis the Buizel)

Francis the Buizel uses Aqua Jet

Francis runs while surrounded in water. He strikes Gengar and wins it for team Angeles.

"That's all folks" Kat announces

**Final scoring breakdown**

**Starting Lineup**

Orion (60 points + 30 points for evolving)

Kavi (30 points)

Suyapa (30 points)

Ivanna (20 points)

Ania (10 points for drawing a foul)

**Subs**

Francis the Axew (70 points)

Francis the Buizel (20 points)

(Story mode)

Darkrai grants the team access to the hotel.

Blacksterops1025: The next chapter is latter tonight!


	28. Francis the Snivy Saved Early

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 28 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles has to find a key the hotel. What they don't know, is that the machine that made Francis the Snivy faint earlier, is about to go after Rose the Snivy. Here we go, I do not own anything! (There is a Los Angeles Lakers reference here. If you find it, review this chapter with the line, and I will add your character to the story.

**Warnings:**

**Blood warning level 1 in effect- Blood references are in this chapter!**

(Location- Gamers Hotel- 1st floor)

Team Angeles has just gained access to the Gamers Hotel after defeating Darkrai. The team knows that they have 300 hours to save Francis the Snivy. The team decides to check in at the hotel. After they checked in, they headed into room 304 on the third floor. When the team saw the room, they were in for a big surprise. A cage containing an unconscious Snivy was inside the room. Suyapa got first talk by speaking up first.

"Could that be Francis the Snivy?" Suyapa asked

"I think so. His body is colored purple and yellow" Kat said

"You are correct, but did you find the key?" A voice asked

"Who is there?" Suyapa asked

"Me!" A voiced yelled as a shadow is revealed behind the cage.

"Gengar!" Suyapa yelled

"So you are here! Congrats on your now short lived victory!" Gengar yelled as he pressed a red button. The cage expands into a machine that has 3 sections. Suyapa looks at the sections carefully. She did not like what one of the sections can do to harm Francis the Snivy.

"That thing can drain the life, and the blood out of pokemon. This machine can also erase memories of pokemon" Suyapa said as Francis the Snivy is trapped in the middle of the machine.

"Ok, let me show you how to save Francis the Snivy" Gengar began

"First, find the red key in room 200. Second, unlock the 1st lock in the room. That's all you have to do!" Gengar concluded

"Are you sure?" Suyapa asked

"Yes!" Gengar yelled as he disappeared in the shadows

"Ok, lets go!" team Angeles yelled

The team was on their way out when they received a message on the phone by a good unknown source.

"You have 15 minutes to do it. For every 5 minutes that passes, Francis the Snivy losses one of the things that Suyapa mentioned earlier. I have a clue for you; look in the drawer for the key. Please save my brother!" the message said

The team follows the clue and heads into room 200 to find the key.

(Room 200)

The team heads into the room to find the key. The team looks in the drawer to find the key. They unlocked the lock in the room and disabled the machine completely. The team receives a message on the phone by the same one who helped them.

"Thank you for saving my grass brother team Angeles. Please head back to the room to see that Francis the Snivy revived. He has to battle Gengar, but I shall help my brother out in a huge way" the message said

(Location- room 304)

Team Angeles has arrived back to their hotel room to find that that Francis the Snivy and Gengar are battling. Francis is already losing by 400 points, and is bleeding badly. Gengar attacks Francis head on. Francis was about to get hit until a pokemon showed up out of nowhere.

"I got your back my bro" the voice said as the pokemon got attacked

The team realized that the pokemon that took the attack is an Azelf, but not just any Azelf, its Francis the Azelf. The team was about to get a birthday present when Francis the Azelf mentioned something about a curse.

"When you harm me, I harm you back! I am not just any ordinary Azelf, I am Francis the Azelf! You harmed my brother while he was unconscious for far too long, now it's my turn to do it to you!" Francis the Azelf yelled as he does the Azelf curse.

Francis the Azelf stares at Gengar as he does the curse. His tails glows red as the curse is applied, but Gengar uses Shadow Ball to block the curse and attack Francis the Azelf. Francis the Azelf faints, but the curse is already on Gengar. Suyapa calls the police to arrest Gengar. The team was still happy even though Francis the Azelf fainted because Gengar is under Francis the Azelf's curse.

Blacksterops1025: That's the end of the chapter, and most likely the end of Gengar. Next up, battle Darkrai, and play soccer. That starts tomorrow!


	29. A Dangerous Treat, New Teamate

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 29 of the story. In this chapter, Gengar's willpower is being drained by the unconscious Francis the Azelf, but Gengar has 2 days to live. Gengar plans one final attack on Francis the Snivy. Team Angeles is on their way to battling Darkrai. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading

**Alerts in effect**

Blood Alert level 2- Francis the Azelf is bleeding in 1 part of his body (arm)

Blood Alert level 3- Francis the Snivy is bleeding in 2 parts of his body (legs)

Romance Alert level 2- Possible Romance between Kavi and Rose

(Location- Room 200)

The team has just witnessed Francis the Azelf draining the willpower from Gengar. The team also saw that Francis the Azelf was unconscious on the floor. Suyapa calls a medical team to take both Francis the Azelf, and Francis the Snivy to the hospital. The medical team arrived and the team goes with them to the hospital.

(Location- Henderson Hospital- 30 minutes from Gamers Hotel)

Team Angeles and the medical team has arrived at the hospital to treat the Francis brothers for their injuries. The nurse takes both brothers to the medical beds. Suyapa worries about both brothers.

"I hope they are ok" Suyapa said

"Me too" Rose said as she kissed Kavi

The nurse comes back with good and bad news.

"I have news for all of you" the nurse announced as

"What's the news?" Suyapa asked

"The nurse is good and bad" the nurse began

"What is the good news?" Suyapa asked

"The good news is that they will both survive, and their memories are fine" the nurse said

"That's the best news" Suyapa said

"What is the bad news?" Rose asked

"The bad news is that Francis the Snivy has lost a lot of blood over the last 10 minutes, and Francis the Azelf's tail is injured" the nurse concluded

The team was shocked to hear the bad news. The nurse did congratulate the team for defeating Gengar.

"I do congratulate all of you for defeating Gengar" the nurse said

"It was Francis the Azelf who saved us all" Suyapa said

"I do see that, but still thank you all" the nurse said

"Thank you" Team Angeles said

The team continues to talk to the nurse until the bell rang for the nurses to return from a lunch break. As the team hears the bell, they hear the voice of a Snivy, but this Snivy is different. The name tag is not Francis, but it was "Yuneri". The team talks to the Snivy.

"Are you ok?" Suyapa asked

"No, Gengar has escaped the curse of Azelf, and is planning an attack on Francis the Snivy" the Snivy said

"How do you know Francis the Snivy" Rose asked

"I am Yuneri the Snivy. I happen to be his friend" Yuneri said

"We are happy to meet you" team Angeles said

"Can I join the team" Yuneri asked

"Yes you can!" team Angeles said

The team was talking with Yuneri when all of a sudden they heard an announcement.

"An intruder alert in room 400! Please get there now!" the announcer said

The team sees all the medical teams heading into room 400. The team follows them and finds out that the room is unrecognizable. The team finds medical stuff on the floor, papers on the floor, blood on the floor, and a note on the floor. The team looks at the note and found out that Francis the Snivy & Francis the Azelf are in serious danger.

"You want to see your precious friends again, you better come here to Ensenada, MX! You come, you save them. If you don't come, they die!" the note read

The team shows the note to the local authorities. The authorities alert the Ensenada police to look out for any strange activity. The team also heads to the Long Beach pier to get to Ensenada.

(Long Beach pier)

The team has arrived at the pier to head to Ensenada, Mexico. The team does not know that a dangerous battle is taking place.

(Location- Ensenada, Mexico)

An unknown pokemon is attacking Francis the Snivy, while trapping Francis the Azelf in a cage. The pokemon is making sure that Francis the Azelf is trapped before attacking Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy tries to uses his moves, but the pokemon has magic that makes Francis the Snivy's moves very useless. The pokemon then continues to attack Francis the Snivy until he faints. The pokemon continues to attack Francis the Snivy while he is still unconscious. The attack continued for about 40 straight minutes. The attacks stop when Orion uses Thunder Fang on the pokemon. Orion was devastated at what happened top Francis the Snivy.

Blacksterops1025: Next chapter latter tonight!


	30. The Battle Club on a Ship Day 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 30 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles is on the way to saving Francis the Snivy and Francis the Azelf. They join the battle club to train. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in the chapters you are reading!

**Alerts in effect**

Injury Alert level 4- Francis the Snivy is injured severely

(Location- Carnival Ship- Cabin# 200)

Team Angeles has just arrived in their cabin on the Carnival Cruise liner. They are heading to Ensenada, Mexico to save Francis the Snivy and Francis the Azelf. Yuneri the Snivy was watching the news, when she heard a news story on Francis the Snivy getting badly injured. Yuneri raises the volume to have the team hear what is going on.

"We have breaking news out of Mexico. We just learned that an unknown pokemon has poke-napped Francis the Snivy and Francis the Azelf. The unknown pokemon then attacks Francis the Snivy while unconscious…." The news woman said before Yuneri turned off the Television

"That has to be Gengar's attitude" Suyapa said

"I know, but didn't Francis the Azelf drain Gengar's willpower?" Rose asked

"Yes, but it takes 5 days for that to happen. It's been 3 days since that happened" Suyapa said

"I see" the team said

The team then hears an announcement about the activities that can be done on board.

"A very good, morning ladies and gentlemen. This is Roxanne from the navigation deck telling you what you can do on board the wonderful Carnival Cruise line. I would like to welcome a team from Los Angeles. They are team Angeles. They are on a mission to save one of the popular Snivy's in the team. He happens to be the leader. He is Francis the Snivy. If you see team Angeles around, please wish them luck. Time for activates you can all do while on board. In deck 7, we have the battle club, where you can train for all upcoming battles. On deck 3, we have the comedy club, where you can laugh at our comedians. On deck 12, we have the Dancers stage, where you can see our pokemon dancer's dance for entertainment. There are many other activities on board. As far as dining, we have a formal dinner at 6PM on deck 9. You get to eat, and see the servers dance for all of you. That's all for now" the announcer said

The team was amazed at what activities the ship had on board. The team was happy about the announcer mentioning that they were saving Francis the Snivy. The team decides to go to the battle club to train for battles in the future.

(Location- Deck R Elevators to Deck 7)

The team is now at the elevators where they will go up to deck 7 to get to the battle club.

(Location- Deck A( Atlantic- Deck 7))

The team is now at the battle club ready to train for battles to come. Suyapa talks to the leader of the battle club.

"Hello sir" Suyapa said

"Hello mam. Are you and your team interested in joining the battle club?" the male pokemon said

"Yes sir" Suyapa said

"Do all of you have a team name?" the male pokemon said

"We are team Angeles from Los Angeles" Suyapa said

"No way! Please come on in, and I wish you all luck on saving Francis the Snivy" the male pokemon said

"Thank you" team Angeles said as they entered the battle club.

The team was handed a pamphlet about the club. The team likes the fact that they can train with each other. They also like the fact that the teams and players can earn points and rewards. They can also battle teams inside the battle club for ranking. The pokemon inside the club wishes Team Angeles good luck in saving Francis the Snivy.

(Inside the battle club)

The team registers in the battle club. The announcer announces team Angeles as an official battle club team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attentions please, please welcome team Angeles to the battle club. They are the team that is on a journey to save their leader, Francis the Snivy. They will join the club until they save this special Snivy. Wish them luck during this time" the announcer said

The teams inside the club wish team Angeles luck with the mission. They also tell team Angeles that they are all friends of Francis the Snivy. Team Angeles is happy to hear that Francis the Snivy has a lot of friends. Team Angeles reports to their battle station. The team can't wait to train, but they have no idea that the same unknown pokemon that attacked Francis the Snivy while unconscious, is watching them…

Blacksterops1025: See you all tomorrow!


	31. Team Angeles and Charm Team Up

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 31 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles is at the battle club, meanwhile in Ensenada, Francis the Snivy is still unconscious. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location- Battle Club Area)

Team Angeles is at the battle club waiting to battle for points and rewards. The team is now going through the training area of the club. The team see's teams battling other teams. Team Angeles is at the base for their battle field. The referee calls them to start a match, what the team doesn't know is that the battle is a battle and a new style of battling, a basketball pokemon battle combination.

"Are you guys team Angeles?"the referee asked

"Yes we are" Suyapa said

"This is your battlefield" The referee said

"Thank you" Suyapa said

The team reports to the battle field to face team Charm. The referee puts both teams in their place as they are ready to battle. Team Angeles sees that this battle is a little bit different. They see a basketball, 2 courts, and 3 referees. The team also noticed that team Charm has 5 members. Team Angeles decides to get 4 more players.

(Line UP)

**Team Angeles**

Suyapa

Orion

Kat

Rose

Francis the Buizel

**Team Charm**

Ike

Starr

Kyle

Leo

Tim

Possession: Jump Ball

Starr and Orion are at the center circle waiting for the referee to throw the ball up to start the game. The referee throws the ball up and Orion gets it for team Angeles.

Possession: Team Angeles

Orion passes the ball to Suyapa. Kat sets the screen on Starr. Orion moves around the screen and rolls over to the 2 point line. Suyapa passes the ball to Orion. Orion shoots the ball and scores it.

Score 2-0

Starr passes the ball to Kyle. Kyle takes a 3 point shot, but Orion blocks it and takes it away. Kyle uses Flamethrower, but Orion dodges it and continues to the basket. Leo uses Leaf Blade, but Orion passes the ball to Suyapa, and the attack hits Orion who gave the ball up earlier. Suyapa takes the three and makes it.

Score 5-0

Ike passes the ball to Tim. Tim passes Suyapa, but Suyapa defends Tim again. Tim passes to Leo. Leo gets the ball. Leo passes to Kyle with 5 seconds on the shot clock. Kyle passes the ball to Leo. Leo shoots the ball and misses. Orion grabs a rebound

Score 5-0

Orion passes the ball to Suyapa. Suyapa uses Thunderbolt on the Ball. Suyapa shoots it and hits the three, and does 30 points of damage to Leo as well.

Score 8-0

(Location- Ensenada, Mexico)

Orion (the second) is looking over Francis the Snivy's injuries. He finds out that Francis the Snivy has both legs injured, and the right arm injured. Orion II takes him to the hospital. The hospital was 20 miles away.

(Hospital)

Orion II arrives at the hospital with Francis the Snivy. The doctors rush Francis the Snivy to the medical beds. The doctors tell Orion II to wait for news on Francis the Snivy. Orion II agrees and waits for the news.

(Ensenada)

Francis the Azelf revives after being unconscious for 3 hours. He finds that Francis the Snivy is not with him. He finds blood on the floor. He knows that Francis the Snivy is not feeling good. He tries to escape from the cage, but got electrocuted and fainted again

(Hospital)

The news tells Orion II about news for Francis the Snivy. Orion II's fears were right. The doctors had said that Francis the Snivy has both legs injured, as well as his right arm. Orion II tells team Angeles about the news via the battle club PA system.

(Battle Club)

Team Angeles were winning by 12 points over team Charm when they heard an announcement.

"This announcement is for Team Angeles. Francis the Snivy is injured badly. Please hurry" the announcement said

Team Angeles and team Charm stopped the battle and talk to each other.

"We have to hurry!" Both teams yelled so loud that every team heard them

"We all agree!" the other teams yelled

"Suyapa, take us with you" Ike of team Charm said

"Sure" Suyapa said

Team Charm and team Angeles went back to their cabins to get ready for the formal dinner. After the dinner, both teams met in Team Angeles's cabin

(Cabin 200)

Team Angeles and Team Charm are now getting ready for a big mission.

"Lets plan this out" Ike said

"OK" Suyapa said

Blacksterops1025: Team Angeles and Team Charm are teaming up for this one. What is the plan? Find out tonight!


	32. Francis the Snivy Died? Part 1 of 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to Chapter 32 of the story. In this chapter, we have the plan for team Angeles and Team Charm to save Francis the Snivy. Here we go, and without further delay..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

**Alerts in chapter**

**Crying Alert level 1- Get your tissues just in case**

(Location- Cabin 200)

Team Angeles and team Charm are now working together on a plan to save Francis the Snivy. The two teams talk to each other.

"Lets launch Operation "Save a Special Snivy" Leo the Treeko from team Charm said

"I agree" Suyapa said

The team pulls out pens and papers to draw out the plan. The team is happy about the plan.

"First, we have to get to Ensenada, Mexico" Ike the Treeko said as Suyapa drew a boat going to Ensenada, Mexico

"Second, we go downtown and gather information" Leo the Riolu said as Suyapa drew the team going downtown

"Third, we defeat this unknown pokemon" Kyle the Buizel said

"Fourth, we did it dance" Leo said as everyone laughed

The team was happy about the plan, but Gengar is about to spread a rumor that breaks Suyapa's heart. Suyapa turns on the TV to see Gengar in the Media Center in LA

(Location- Media Center in Los Angeles)

Gengar arrived at the Media Center to address the media. He has no idea that Suyapa is watching him on TV

(Media Like Fashion)

Media (Channel 313): Good Morning everyone. We are about to hear from Gengar. He will talk about his battle with Francis the Azelf.

Gengar: Well, why don't we say that Francis the Snivy died. Thank you,…

(Cabin 200)

The team has just heard Gengar saying that Francis the Snivy died, but Suyapa says otherwise.

"LIAR!" Suyapa said

"Protest time?" Leo asked

"Not yet" Suyapa

The team still can't believe that Francis the Snivy died. The press conference continues…

(Media Center in LA)

Question 1 from Media 23: How did Francis the Snivy die?

Gengar: Easy, just knock him out

Comment from Media 12: That makes no sense! If that happened, then he should be unconscious

Gengar: I said he died, not become unconscious. GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!

Comment from Media Center: I heard enough of this! Let's get out of here!

(Cabin 200)

Suyapa couldn't take it anymore. She wanted a protest. The team tells the navigator to go back to LA as fast as possible.

(Los Angeles)

The team has arrived back at the guild to prepare for a protest. They also turn on the news.

"We have breaking news from Los Angeles where there are rumors that Francis the Snivy died in Ensenada, Mexico. The rumor came from Gengar. He feels confident with what he said, but a lot of sources say otherwise. More on this story, after the LA Gamers Game"

The team has to wait until after the basketball game for more information. The team continues to get ready for a protest.

(The next day)

Team Angeles is now hours away from starting an nationwide protest to tell Gengar a truth.

(Florida)

The residents are preparing to protest against Gengar

(Miami)

The residents are preparing to protest against Gengar

(Colorado)

The residents are preparing to protest

The protest has started in all states. The residents stand behind Team Angeles.

"We want Gengar gone!" The protesters said as they marched through the streets

"Francis is good! Gengar is bad!" More protesters said

The news media is following the protest.

"We are now following the protest for closure in the rumored death of Francis the Snivy. This protest is to prove that Francis the Snivy is alive, and not dead like Gengar said. The real question is: Did Francis the Snivy really die? Find out in the future chapters of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"


	33. Francis the Snivy Died? Part 2 of 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 33 of the story. In this chapter, more rumors from Gengar fly around, and Did Francis the Snivy really die? Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in the story

**Alerts in chapter 33**

Tissue Alert level 2- Please bring your tissues before reading

Soccer Alert level 4- Big match; Chelsea VS Barcelona to move to the finals preview (Put the tissues away for the moment)

(Location- Los Angeles- Team Angeles Base)

The team is now ready to protest against Gengar, after he said that Francis the Snivy died in Mexico. Suyapa doesn't buy the rumor. The team heads to City Hall to call for a local protest. After talking to the officials, the team starts protesting, what they don't know is that this protest is now nationwide. The news media is now broadcasting the protests live as it happens.

(Media 490 in Las Vegas)

"We are now bringing a nationwide protest to you live from Sky 490 in LA. This protest as you all know is for what Gengar said about Francis the Snivy. If you can recall, Gengar stated that Francis the Snivy died in Mexico, but Suyapa, who happens to be Francis the Snivy's best friend, doesn't buy it"

(Media 89 in Huston)

"Protesters in Huston are now crossing into city hall to demand Gengar to take the rumor about Francis the Snivy dying in Mexico back. The protesters hopes that Gengar receives their messages"

(Media 009 in Spokane, Washington)

"If you taught Francis the Snivy being knocked unconscious was bad enough, sorry, you are wrong. It turns out that Gengar is saying that Francis the Snivy died in Mexico a couple of days ago, but residents demand a protest against Gengar for the rumor.

Suyapa was amazed at the attention that this now high profile case was getting. She loved all the support that Team Angeles was getting. They all said one thing: "We want a protest against Gengar for what he has done to a superstar leader". The media in LA even sobbed when they reported on the local protest.

(Media 2 in Los Angeles)

"We are now following a protest for team Angeles for Gengar to take the rumor about Francis the Snivy dying in Mexico back. We take you live to the ground were Frank the Chimchar is reporting for us"

"Yes Stacy. I am on the protesting floor (sobs) where team Angeles is protesting (Sobs) for Gengar to admit (Sobs) he lied about Francis the Snivy (Sobs) dying in Mexico. I remember Francis the Snivy (Sobs) as a nice and loving pokemon. He is one of a (Sobs) kind. I hope this rumor is false (Sobs). Live on the ground, Frank the Chimchar for Media 2 LA"

Frank the Chimchar was crying so hard that team Angeles had to come over to help out. Suyapa tells Frank to pray for peace. Frank agrees with Suyapa. The team tries to have Frank protest with them, but Frank says that he will do it with the media group. Team Angeles agrees.

(Gengar's house in Long Beach)

Gengar was watching the events of the protest unfold. He did not like what he heard from the media. He wanted to make sure his rumor is true. He gathers his team and tries to persuade the media that "Francis the Snivy deserves to die, not to live" . He also wants to tell team Angeles "Francis the Azelf is next"

(Protesting floor)

The protesters continue to protest for 3 hours until 6PM. Team Angeles decides to spend the night in the base.

Blacksterops1025: The saga continues tonight!


	34. The Truth is Revealed!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 34, and the final chapter for this week. In this chapter, the truth is revealed. Did Francis the Snivy die after all? Find out in this chapter. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

**Alerts in chapter 34**

Blood Alert level 5- Rose the Snivy gets severely injured

Weapon Alert 5- Pokemon injured, however, no deaths

(Location- Media Center in LA)

Team Angeles is now at the media center in downtown Los Angeles. They are now telling their side of the story about the rumor.

(Media like fashion)

Media 23: Do you believe that the rumor is true?

Suyapa: No.

Media 14: Do you think Gengar is lying to the media?

Orion: Yes he is.

Channel 12 news: Gengar has just started his protest against you guys. Any thoughts on that?

Suyapa: He knows we will be out to get him for what he has done to team Angeles. He shall be punished!

The media room cheers

Channel 5 news: Should Francis the Azelf drain Gengar's willpower today?

Leo: Yes! Francis the Azelf should do that as soon as possible before Gengar can attack us again.

Channel 100 news: Suyapa, you are the one who counts on Francis the Snivy to be the hero. Why do you trust him?

Suyapa: I trust him because he is one of my best friends ever. Whenever I am about to get attacked, he rushes to take the hit to save me. Even if I see him unconscious, I thank him for saving me from the bottom of my heart.

Channel 33 game news: You guys have a soccer season coming up. Is this rumor going to affect your game plan?

Rouge the Bat: Yes, in terms of rotation. Francis the Snivy is our starter. I am just a midfielder.

Channel 45 News: Sonic the Hedgehog is coming to team Angeles in the future. Any plans on letting him play?

Suyapa: Sweet! A new teammate can always play and battle.

Channel 1 News (The News Alert System): A news alert has been called out for this area. Gengar is on the lose. If you see this pokemon, evacuate now! He is carrying extremely dangerous weapons! Evacuate now!

Everyone in the media room evacuated outside to find Gengar carrying the weapons. Gengar has already shot 12 pokemon. All the pokemon had severe injuries. Team Angeles is running to their base. Everyone makes it, but Rose was trapped by Gengar. Gengar shoots Rose on her right leg. Rose started screaming in pain. Suyapa heard the shots from inside the base and investigates. Gengar escapes before Suyapa can see him. Suyapa see's Rose on the floor bleeding. Kat rushed outside to examine Rose. Kat did not like what she examined.

"She has an injured leg" Kat said

"Let's get her to nurse Karla" Suyapa said

The team rushes Rose to nurse Karla. Nurse Karla added to the teams fears.

"I'm sorry. Rose is injured badly. First, her right leg is not in the normal position, also, her left leg is also injured" Nurse Karla said

The team was upset about Rose's injures. The team also hears the news they wanted to for a very long time.

"This is media 12 with news on Francis the Snivy…" The news woman said

The team waits in anticipation. Gengar appears on screen holding a body of a Snivy, but another picture of a Snivy appears on the right. The team hopes that the picture on the right is correct.

"The rumor is….FALSE! The Snivy on the left is Francis the Snivy's clone, while the one on the right is the real Francis the Snivy!" The news woman yells

The team is celebrating. The team also noticed that Francis the Snivy learned the move Substitute. The team is very happy. Gengar is now immobilized thanks to Francis the Azelf's curse.

Blacksterops1025: Team Angeles soccer season starts next Friday!


	35. The New Enemy is Revealed!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 35 of this story. The next 17 chapters will takes us to the end of part 2 of the story. In this chapter, team Angeles is celebrating their victory after defeating Gengar. They have no idea that a new enemy and a new teammate is coming. The team also gets a special visit from a chapter 1 character. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

**Alerts in Chapter 35**

Crying Alert level 3- Francis the Serperior's friend lost her soul to Darkrai (This is a hint of what is to come for team Angeles)

Game Review alert level 2- Today's Game review is for Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City

(Location- Team Guild in Los Angeles- 9PM)

The team is now in the base after defeating Gengar. Suyapa is planning a all night party.

"I request a all night party" Suyapa said

"I agree" Rose said

"Let's invite team Charm" Francis the Buizel said

The team calls team Charm and they answer. Team Charm said that they are on their way to party all night. As the call ended, Francis the Snivy revives.

"I will see you there" Leo said

"Ok" Suyapa said

"Hey all, Francis the Snivy revived yo!" Francis the Buizel said

"Oh yes he did" Francis the Azelf said (He is back from Ensenada, Mexico)

The team checks on Francis the Snivy and takes his temperature.

"Let's take his temp" Rose said

"Ok" Suyapa said

"His temp is 98.9 degrees, which is normal" Kat said

The team see's Leo and his teammates at the door. The team opens the door and let's team Charm in.

Here is team Charm:

Ike

Starr

Kyle

Leo

Tim

The team greets team Charm and tells them that a all night party is planned for the evening. There was also a Serperior. The team finds out that the name of the Serperior is Francis. Francis the Snivy & Serperior greets each other.

"How are you my older grass brother" Francis the Snivy said

"I'm good my friend, and my younger brother" Francis the Serperior said

What makes you come here?" Francis the Snivy asked

"I want to…" Francis the Serperior said before he started crying

The team hears crying from the door way. Francis the Snivy lets his older brother in to tell his story.

**CRYING ALERT IN EFFECT UNTIL THE START OF THE GAME REVIEW**

Francis the Serperior tells his sad story to both team Angeles and team Charm.

"The reason I came here is to tell you about my sad story. This includes news about the future of Los Angeles. My story begins in the semi-finals of the Soul Games, which is a traditional tournament created by Darkrai. Darkrai is not to be taken lightly, because the Soul Games is a completion for Darkrai to gain power from the souls he takes from the losing team. Here is my experience with that kind of action by Darkrai. My team ( Team LA Wonderers) lost the game by 2 goals to team Kings of LA. Darkrai took 9 of my teammate's souls with him. This included one of Francis the Snivy's first sister….

Blacksterops1025: Who is Francis the Snivy's sister? Find out after the game review.

**GAME REVIEW TIME!**

**CRYING ALERT WILL BE REISSUED AFTER THE GAME REVIEW**

**Game: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City**

**General Information:**

If you ever played Resident Evil games, then you expect zombies, weapons, and more. This game has that, and you get to control the umbrella operation's personal. Is this game worth your money? Find out now…

**Game play:**

When I previewed the game, I taught that there would be a case for your weapons, items, and more. When I played it, it had a area for them, but it felt like "Call of Duty". On the directional pad, you have a spot for herbs, grenades, and a special ability. There is also another problem, you only have a limit of 1 herb type, 1 anti viral spray (I will explain this in the presentation segment), 5 of each grenade type, and the special ability.

**Presentation:**

The game did have zombies, but also had spec ops characters to contend with. I just taught this was like Resident Evil 5, but it wasn't close. The new twist this time around was the zombies giving the player a infection. This infection would give the player a limited time to recover, before the player becomes a zombie. To fix this, you need an anti viral spray (which has a purple color to it). The weapons were ok tough. This game also had a exp system. You can use EXP to purchase abilities for you character.

**The verdict:**

The game does have problems, but it is still a ok game. I would recommend this to those who follow the series

**Score Breakdown:**

Graphics: 7/10

Controls: 10/10

Playability: 6/10

Enjoyment: 8/10

Final Total: 31/40- 77% (An ok game)

**AND NOW, BACK TO "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: THE MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"**

**CRYING ALERT IN EFFECT UNTIL TORY THE NINETALES ENTERS**

The team is about to find out what happened to Francis the Snivy's sister. Francis the Serperior continues his speech.

Bold= Added words

"The reason I came here is to tell you about my sad story. This includes news about the future of Los Angeles. My story begins in the semi-finals of the Soul Games, which is a traditional tournament created by Darkrai. Darkrai is not to be taken lightly, because the Soul Games is a completion for Darkrai to gain power from the souls he takes from the losing team. Here is my experience with that kind of action by Darkrai. My team ( Team LA Wonderers) lost the game by 2 goals to team Kings of LA. Darkrai took 9 of my teammate's souls with him. This included Francis the Snivy's sister. **She was one of the best players on the team. She actually saved my life by ramming me out of the way from the seal. She was Francis the Pipulp( **I put him as a character for part 3)" Francis the Serperior concluded.

The team was now sad about Francis the Snivy's sister losing her soul to Darkrai. The team asks some questions.

"What happens to those who lose their souls to Darkrai?" Suyapa asked

"Darkrai actually drains all the energy from the pokemon's soul, then he adds that energy to his own life force" Francis the Serperior answered

"It Leo from team Charm, and my question is: Is there any way to save Francis the Pipulp?" Leo said

"Yes, Defeat Darkrai!" Francis the Serperior answered

The team was shocked to hear that. Francis the Serperior tells the team that he wants to join. The team accepts the offer. The team hears a knock on the door.

"I will get it" Francis the Snivy said

Francis the Snivy saw a Ninetales from the window. He allows the Ninetales in. Francis the Snivy remembers meeting a Ninetales a long time ago..

**Flashback from chapter 1**

The day for Francis starts out with his best friend , Suyapa. They both head to a forest area to camp out for a day. Suyapa is wearing shorts with a shirt that said " Comboblade Rules" printed on it. She also had green shoes, and red socks. Francis was wearing shorts, a blue shirt with the number 11 printed on it. He also had green shoes with blue socks.

The duo of friends has now arrived at the forest clearing.

(Location- Forest clearing in Los Angeles- 10 AM)

The friends have arrived at the clearing after walking for 30 minutes. Francis decides to explore the forest. Suyapa also decides to join with Francis's exploration. The friends see the treasure that they found earlier in their adventures. While the team was exploring the forest, Francis's Ninetales comes up to them.

"How are you today Francis" Tory said

"Not much" Francis said

All of a sudden, Francis and Suyapa gets attacked which forces them to grab the Ninetales tail. Francis's Ninetales at first did not want to curse either person.

"I don't want to do this to my friend" the Ninetales thought to himself.

The Ninetales thought was interrupted by the Ninetales clan

"Remember what the rules were?" the Ninetales said

"Yeah, but-" Francis's Ninetales said

"You have to do it, otherwise you are out of the clan" the Ninetales said

"I don't want to hurt my friend like this" Francis's Ninetales said

"I know it hurts, but he touched your tail, also his friend did too" the Ninetales said

"I know, but what am I going to do without them?" Francis's Ninetales asked

"Why don't you make a compromise with them" the Ninetales said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was waiting for a compromise for the curse on both Francis and Suyapa. This one will not be easy.

"Francis, I don't know what to do when I curse you to turn into a Snivy" Francis's Ninetales said

"How about this, since me and Suyapa are about to turn into pokemon, when we return from our adventure, we will let you meet our friends" Francis said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was also sad to lose two good friends, but they understand Francis's Ninetales situation. They wished both Francis and Suyapa good luck on their pokemon journey.

"Even if I curse the both of you to turn into pokemon, I will still be your friends ok" Francis's Ninetales said

"I understand" Both Francis and Suyapa said

"I shall give you something to take to the pokemon world, you soccer jerseys"

Francis's Ninetales hands Francis his #11 jersey, while handing Suyapa her #18 jersey.

"Put them on before I curse you" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis and Suyapa put their jerseys on and get prepared to turn into pokemon.

"This jerseys are very special. When I turn you into pokemon, all you clothes will fall from your bodies, but you jerseys will remain on you as a pokemon. Good luck on your journey" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis's Ninetales casted the curse on both Francis and Suyapa while of course trying not to cry. Lights glowed around Francis and Suyapa as little by little; they are disappearing to the pokemon world. As they disappeared, all their traces fell from their bodies and landed on the grass below. Francis's Ninetales start to cry so hard that he almost stopped the curse. Once Francis and Suyapa disappeared into the pokemon world, he wished both good luck.

"Good luck you too" Francis's Ninetales and the Ninetales clan said to the sky.

**Flashback ends**

Francis the Snivy talks to the Ninetales.

"Tory? Is that you?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Yes, it is me Francis" Tory said

"It's been a while" Francis the Snivy said

"Yes it has been" Tory said

The team walks over to see the duo talking. Suyapa can't believe that Tory has dropped by. Tory tells the team that he will tell the story about the first meeting in the next chapter of "POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: THE MYSTERY OF FRANCIS"


	36. The Soul Games are About to Start!

Blacksterops1015: Welcome to chapter 36 of this story. In this chapter, Tory tells team Angeles about the first meeting with Francis and Suyapa when they were humans (Hint: There is more to this than chapter 1). The team also finds out that the soul games are about to begin. I also have a side story on Suyapa the Pikachu latter as well. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacklsterops1025 does not own anything!

(Location- Team Guild- 6AM the next day)

The team is waking up to a wonderful day. The sun is shining brightly with the temp at 83 degrees. Tory the Ninetales was making breakfast, while Francis the Snivy was watching his dragon brother, and his water brother playing a game of FIFA 12. After 5 minutes, it was breakfast, and story time. The team went to the table to eat, and talk with Tory.

(Breakfast table)

While the team was eating, Tory told the story about the life of Francis and Suyapa when they were still humans.

"I am about to tell you all about Francis and Suyapa before I was forced to use the Ninetales curse on them" Tory began

The team gathered around Francis the Snivy, and Suyapa the Pikachu to listen to the story.

"It began on one March morning. I was a Ninetales that was looking for my first friend. I did not have any friends back then, until Francis showed up. He was very handsome, and seemed very happy on that day. I don't know if he was happy because he has the game "NBA 2K12" or if got an "A" on a test. Francis then walked up to me in a sad expression as he find out that I was upset. I needed a friend, and he said that I am too cute to pass up, so he said I can be his friend. Ever since that day, we have been friends. Then, on that day where they turned into pokemon, our friendship was tested. I never wanted to do the curse on both of them, after an unknown force pushed Francis and Suyapa to grab one of my tails. I know what the curse is. It is the "1,000" year thing. I was shocked to find that out, but the ninetales clan forced me to curse both of them, and if I refused, I can't be in the clan, and Francis would not have me as a pokemon. Suyapa was a beautiful girl when I saw her with Francis on the day of the curse. I am very lucky to meet both of them. I just wished I had not to curse them both. Now, I come here to help you all. I would like to join Francis, Suyapa, and all of you to defeat Darkrai once and for all" Tory concluded.

The team accepts Tory's offer to join the team. Tory became happy and excited to join. Suyapa stated that it's the start of the soccer season and the soul games. Tory turns on the news to find unconscious pokemon on screen.

"Welcome to GAMERS 19 NEWS on Thursday March 30th. We have the 1 year anniversary of the start of the soul games, along with why is this a bad time for Los Angeles. We also have the LA Gamers taking on the LA Loves in basketball"

(GOOD MORNING LA appears on the screen before the news begins)

"Today is the one year anniversary of the annual soul games in soccer. This is one of the most evil tournaments to ever compete in. If you want an example of why this tournament is evil, here is an example of the game between Team LA Wonderers and Kings of LA" the news woman said as a replay of a soccer game came on the screen.

"This is one of the most evil tournaments that the soccer world has had. Darkrai is the creator the tournament. Team LA Wonderers and Kings of LA were going after Darkrai, when Kings of LA won the game. Team LA wonderers lost 9 teammates to Darkrai. The Seal of Darkrai as it is called, took the souls of the losing team. One of team LA Wonderers players by the name of Francis the Serperior was saved by Francis the Pipulp. Francis the Pipulp rammed her teammate out of the way of the seal. Francis the Pipulp's soul was taken by Darkrai. Now, we have more information on the courageous Pipulp who saved Francis the Serperior. She happens to be the only sister of team Angeles captain, Francis the Snivy. A year after that fateful day, Francis the Serperior joins team Angeles to save his teammates souls, and reunite Francis the Snivy, and Francis the Pipulp" The news reporter concluded

(Guild)

The team has just finished watching the news, when a letter arrived. It was for the soul games. Francis the Snivy read the letter, since it was for him.

"If you ever want to see your dear sister again, attend my soul games. If you decline, I shall seal ya away!" The letter concluded

The team is going to the soul games now. What they don't know is that if Team Angeles wins the tournament, Francis the Snivy will have to face Darkrai….ALONE!

Blacksterops1025: Suyapa the Pikachu's side story is tonight!


	37. Practice Session and New Teammates

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 37 of the story. In this chapter, Darkrai makes his presence felt by attacking Francis the Snivy before the game starts. Will Francis the Snivy faint before the game starts? We also have a new teammate. He happens to be Francis the Snivy's brother named Roy the Umbreon. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 dosent own anything!

(Location- Team Guild)

The team has just found a letter that was for the team. They know that the soul games are about to start. The team then see's a shadow flying overhead. The shadow was heading for Francis the Snivy. The shadow attacks with Shadow Ball. The ball missed Francis, but the ball turns around, and hits Francis the Snivy from behind. Francis faints, and now the seal comes toward Francis. The seal almost hits Francis, but it was deflected by a psychic attack from an Umbreon. The shadow reveals itself as Darkrai. The team tries to help Francis recover, but Darkrai uses Life Drain to stop the team from getting closer to Francis. The Umbreon tells the team to head inside the base.

(Inside the Guild)

The Umbreon tells the team that he is Roy the Umbreon, and one of Francis the Snivy's brothers. He then tells the team that he wants to join.

"Team Angeles, I want to join the team" Roy said

"Yes you can" A hedgehog said

"Who's there?" Suyapa asked

"It's Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said

"Yo, you are da fast one" Francis the Buizel said

"I bet you are going to join the team too" Suyapa said

"Yes" Sonic said

"Welcome to team Angeles" Rouge the bat said

"Thank you" Both Roy and Sonic said

The team hears the game alarm. The team goes to the team computer room to find out that the soul games are starting tomorrow. The team heads to the soccer training area to get ready

(3rd floor of guild)

The team walks into the practice field for soccer games. Francis the Snivy revives in time to be able to practice. The team works on passing, crossing, and other offensive drills. The team also worked on defensive drills. Here is practice 1:

(1st half)

Francis the Axew passes to Kat. Kat moves toward center. Rose is open on the right side. Kat lob passes to Rose. Rose passes to Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy shoots it and scores!

"Good extra pass Rose" Francis said

"Thank you" Rose said

Rouge the bat passes to Sonic. Sonic sees Suyapa open. Sonic passes to Suyapa. Suyapa shoots the ball, but got the ball blocked by Francis the Axew. Francis the Axew passes to Francis the Snivy. He goes toward center. He shoots and scores!

"That was a great defensive play" Francis the Snivy says to his dragon brother

"Thanks man" Francis the Axew said

(Skip to end of game- Location- Team Guild- Team Room)

The team is now in the team room getting ready for the soul games. They find out that they are going up against team Charm, which they befriended. As long as team Angeles wins, the team can save team Charm by defeating Darkrai.

Blacksterops1025: Here are the rules for the games

1) 45 minute halves (2 of them)

2) Teams will face off in a 2 leg style tournament

3) The first games score will carry over to the second as an Aggregate score

4) The winner will be decided in the second leg with the most on Aggregate

5) Any players with yellow or red cards, will carry over

6) If team Angeles wins the tournament, Francis the Snivy will have to defeat Darkrai and save everyone…..ALONE!

TEAM ANGELES TEAM CHARM: NEXT FRIDAY


	38. Leg 1: Team Angeles AT Team Charm

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 38 of the story. In this chapter, we have game 1 of the soul games. I will also make the story "Francis the Snivy's Abused Life" latter tonight. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

(Location- Gamers Field in Los Angeles)

Team Angeles is about to play in game against team Charm to go on in the Soul games tournament.

"Are you guys ready for the battle of your lives?" Francis the Snivy asked the team

"Let's do this" Orion said

"Paws down on dat" Francis the Buizel said

The team is seconds away from the start of the tournament.

(20 seconds latter)

Team Charm and Team Angeles enters the field to start the battle of their lives. The line ups are announced.

Team Angeles:

**(Front 3)**

**Francis the Snivy**

**Kat the Snivy**

**Rose the Snivy**

**(Middle 4)**

**Suyapa the Pikachu**

**Orion**

**Kavi the Servine**

**Francis the Axew**

**(Back 3)**

**Francis the Buizel**

**Ivanna the Serperior**

**Ania the Snivy**

**Goal Keeper for Team Angeles: Rouge the Bat**

**(Subs)**

**Sonic **

**Francis the Azelf**

**Edge the Bisharp**

**Spark the Pikachu**

**Francis the Riolu**

**Katie the Servine**

**Tory the Ninetales**

**Roy the Umbreon**

Team Charm

**(Front 4)**

**Leo **

**Carlos**

**Katrina**

**Joey**

**(Middle 2)**

**Luna**

**Kyle**

**(Sub-middle 2)**

**Karla**

**Berea**

**(Back 2)**

**Karl**

**Pascual (Spanish)**

**Goal Keeper: Anthony**

**(1****st**** half kickoff- Middle circle- Luna VS Suyapa)**

**Commentator mode in effect**

Commentator 1: Here we go with the start of the Soul games on Channel 19 sports. This is Roy the Riolu and Rene the Emolga with today's commentary for Team Angeles VS Team Charm. We have begun.

Rene: We have Suyapa looking for an open pass. She see's Orion in the corner. Suyapa passes to Orion. Orion spots Francis the Snivy inside the box. He passes to Francis the Snivy with a lob pass. Francis the Snivy goes for goal. He hits and scores the opening goal of the Soul Games.

(Team Angeles Goal- Francis the Snivy: 45 seconds in- 1st goal of the tournament)

(Assist to- Orion the Arcanine- 1st assist of the game)

Reaction from Roy: That was amazing how Orion got to find Francis the Snivy in the box. Francis finishes with the first goal of the tournament.

Rene: Luna passes to Carlos for team Charm. He passes the ball to Pascual. She passes to Leo. Francis the Snivy is defending Leo with hand checking. Leo tries to dribble around Francis the Snivy, but Francis spots the ball and takes it away from Leo. Leo uses Waterfall. The field is now wet, and Francis the Snivy takes 20 points of damage. Francis passes to Orion. He goes for a goal from 32 yards. He Scores!

(Team Angeles Goal- Orion the Arcanine: 4 minutes and 34 seconds in-1st goal of the tournament)

(Assist to- Francis the Snivy- 1st assist of the tournament)

Reaction from Roy: Orion scores goal number two for team Angeles. He gets the help from Francis the Snivy. Francis and Orion now have a 1 and 1 scene (1 goal and 1 Assist).

Rene: Luna passes the ball to Leo. He passes to Karla. Karla looks for someone who is open. She tries a goal from 35 yards. Rouge the bat grabs the ball and gives it to Suyapa, who uses Quick Attack to speed forward. She tries a shot from 12 yards. She hits the post, but Francis the Snivy is there to put it in for team Angeles!

(Team Angeles Goal- Francis the Snivy: 8 minutes and 39 seconds in- 2nd goal of the season)

(Score 3-0)

Reaction from Roy: Suyapa is the fastest one of the field. She does it by using Quick Attack to get forward. She may have missed her shot, but the defense of team Charm was weak, so weak that Francis the Snivy got the ball and put it at the back of the neck for his second goal of the tournament.

(Skip to second half)

Game reset:

**Score**

**Team Angeles: 4**

**Team Charm: 0**

**Top scorers:**

**Francis the Snivy: 3 goals, 1 assist **

**Orion: 1 goal, 1 assist**

**Subs left:**

**Team Angeles: 3**

**Team Charm: 3**

**(2****nd**** half)**

Rene: Here will go for the second half of game 1 of the soul games. Its Leo and Luna in the circle. Leo passes to Luna. Luna passes to Pascual. Pascual passes to Leo. Leo lob passes to Karlos. He passes to Karla, who gets intercepted by Suyapa.

Roy: Suyapa steals the ball from Karla. Suyapa passes to Francis the Snivy. Leo hits Francis the Snivy from behind. The referee calls for a free kick.

Rene: Francis the Snivy passes to Orion. Orion passes to Kavi. Kavi passes to Orion. Orion shoots the ball from 30 yards, and Scores!

(Team Angeles Goal- Orion the Arcanine: 60 minutes in- 2nd goal of the tournament)

(Assist to- Kavi the Servine- 1st assist of his tournament)

Reaction from Roy: Team Angeles is just getting what they want in this game. Kavi finds Orion open, and Orion takes advantage.

(Score: 4 to 0)

(Skip to 90th minute)

Rene: This is it. Team Angeles has won game 1 of the tournament. All team Angeles have to do now is win in their second leg with team Charm, to move on. This is it for channel 19 sports, and we will see on team Angeles off day, tomorrow on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

Blacksterops1025: The next story starts latter tonight


	39. Off Day 1: Francis is PokeNapped

Blacksterops1025: This is Chapter 39 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery f Francis. In this chapter, team Angeles takes a day off from the tournament, however, Darkrai appears and poke naps Francis the Snivy (which is against the rules). Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blackserops1025 does not own anything you are reading.

(Location- Team Angeles Base in Los Angeles)

The team is enjoying their off day from the tournament in the team base watching the other teams play. According to the tournament standings, they will either face team Meanies or Team Lins (Team Meanies has a 7 goal lead). Team Angeles wants team Lins to win so that team Angeles does not have to face against Francis the Snivy's second unit rivals (Serperior, Zubat, Ninetales, and Koffing). The game is currently in the second half (78th minute) with the score at 7-4 (Team Meanies leading on Aggregate).

Here is the commentary from that game:

(Location of game- Kinglins Park in Louisiana- Team Lins home court)

Commentator 1: Its Lin with the ball. He passes to Roxanne. Roxanne passes to Omar. Omar goes for goal, and gets the goal. It's now 0-1.

Commentator 2: Team Meanies defense has fallen apart in the last few minutes, allowing team Lins to take advantage.

Commentator 1: The score in this game is 0-1 (7-5 on Aggregate). Serperior passes to Hector. Hector passes to Serperior. Kat kicks the ball away from team Meanies to take it away. Kat passes to Lin. Lin goes for goal, and scores!

Commentator 2: That was a nice take away from Kat. She is so smart when she has the ball. Lin is a good finisher, and he finishes it with a cherry on top.

Commentator 1: The score is 0-2( 7-6 on Aggregate).

(Location- team Angeles team Guild)

The team is happy about a comeback from team Lins. The team watches until a window breaks in the guild. The footsteps of a pokemon can be heard from the hallway. The shadow throws a "fainting powder inside the room where team Angeles was watching the game. The team has no idea that Darkrai is about to uses Francis the Snivy's life energy as his own. Francis the Buizel was the only one not to faint from the powder. Francis the Buizel tries to attack the shadow, but the shadow uses a move called "Feed Me" (I made up this move) to feed off from Francis the Buizel's energy. Francis the Buizel faints, leaving the now unconscious Francis the Snivy defenseless. The shadow takes Francis the Snivy away from the guild.

(10 minutes latter)

Team Angeles has revived, but they are about to figure out that Francis the Snivy is missing.

"Francis da Snive is missing yo" Francis the Buizel said

"You got to be kidding" Suyapa said

"The team turns on the team Lins game. They listen for the commentator's news on a shadow, as well as the final score.

(Location- Kinglins park in Louisiana)

Commentator 1: We are going to get to the final score for this game, but before that, a shadow of a pokemon was seen carrying an unconscious purple- yellow colored Snivy. According to a lot of sources, this Snivy is Francis the Snivy, the leader of team Angeles in Los Angeles, CA. We also believe that this shadow is the shadow of the pokemon that made this tournament, Darkrai. I think everyone wants to know the final score. The final score is 10 to 9. Team Lins losses their souls to Darkrai. Team Meanies faces the winner of Team Angeles VS Team Charm, where Team Angeles leads on Aggregate 4 to is all we have for now.

(Location- Team Angeles base)

The team was mad that Team Meanies won the game, and the fact that Francis the Snivy was poke napped by Darkrai. They also question why.

"Why would Darkrai do this? Why is Francis the Snivy the chosen? Why? " The team asks in silence.

The team will have to wait until May 5th during leg 2 on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"


	40. Leg 2:Francis in Danger, Soccer Game

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 40 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis. In this chapter, we have the second leg of Team Angeles VS Team Charm. Team Angeles leads by 4 to 0 on aggregate, but the main focus of this chapter is that Darkrai has poke napped Francis the Snivy. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

(Location- Team Angeles team base)

Team Angeles is trying to get ready for the 2nd leg of the match with team Charm, but their progress is halted by the disappearance of Francis the Snivy. The team is now in the dressing room getting ready to take on Team Charm.

(Soccer field)

Team Angeles is on the field to begin the game with a 4-0 lead on aggregate. The team lines up with changes to the line up

**Line ups**

**Team Angeles:**

**(Front 3)**

**Francis the Riolu**

**Kat the Snivy**

**Rose the Snivy**

**(Middle 4)**

**Suyapa the Pikachu**

**Orion**

**Kavi the Servine**

**Francis the Axew**

**(Back 3)**

**Francis the Buizel**

**Ivanna the Serperior**

**Ania the Snivy**

**Goal Keeper for Team Angeles: Rouge the Bat**

**(Subs)**

**Sonic**

**Francis the Azelf**

**Edge the Bisharp**

**Spark the Pikachu**

**Katie the Servine**

**Tory the Ninetales**

**Roy the Umbreon**

**(Team Charm)**

**(Front 4)**

**Leo**

**Carlos**

**Katrina**

**Joey**

**(Middle 2)**

**Luna**

**Kyle**

**(Sub-middle 2)**

**Karla**

**Berea**

**(Back 2)**

**Karl**

**Pascual (Spanish)**

**Goal Keeper: Anthony**

(1st half)

Rene: Here we go in the first half of the second leg of this game. Suyapa has the ball for team Angeles. She finds Orion. She passes to Orion. Orion scores!

(Team Angeles Goal- Orion: 30 seconds in- 2nd goal of the tournament)

(Assist to- Suyapa- 1st assist of the tournament)

Roy: Suyapa is so good finding her teammates. She finds Orion open, and she delivers it, and Orion finishes.

Rene: With that goal, team Angeles leads 1-0 (5-0 on Aggregate). Karla passes to Karl. Karl finds Pascual. Pascual looks at her right side to see Berea open. She passes to Berea. Berea shoots, but Suyapa blocks the ball.

Roy: Suyapa passes to Francis the Riolu. He passes to Orion. Orion goes for goal, and scores!

(Team Angeles Goal- Orion: 7 minutes and 7 seconds in- 3rd goal (ties with Francis the Snivy)

(Assist to- Francis the Riolu- 1st assist in tournament)

Rene: That was amazing. Orion is a good finisher, and he has matched Francis the Snivy for goals scored in this tournament.

Roy: With Orion's goal, the score is 2-0 (6-0 on Aggregate)….

(Location- Unknown area)

Francis the Snivy has just revived 13 hours after he was taken away from the guild by Darkrai (the shadow). He knows he is not inside the guild, but inside a castle of some sorts. The shadow all of a sudden attacks Francis the Snivy with Shadow Ball. Francis took major damage (89 damage points out of 100). Francis is already about to faint…

(At the soccer game)

Score: 4-0 (8-0 on aggregate)

Time: 90th minute (added time: 2 minutes)

Team Angeles has officially won the game. Darkrai was supposed to steal all of team Charms souls, but what was about to happen, will change team Angeles. Darkrai appears on the monitor.

"Hello players of the Soul Games. I am Darkrai, the one with a precious Snivy with me" Darkrai said as the crowd booed him.

"Team Angeles, you better listen up. Your friend is now mine!.." Darkrai said as he turned off the transmission.

The crowd continues to boo Darkrai. Team Angeles fears was about to come true.

(Location- Darkrai's castle in Los Angeles)

As Darkrai turned off the transmission, he grabs Francis the Snivy by the legs. Darkrai uses Sky Attack on Francis. Darkrai flies upward while holding on to Francis. Darkrai slams Francis on the floor making him faint, but the pain is **far from over**…

Blacksterops1025: On May 5th, what will happen? Stay tuned!


	41. Francis Losing His Memories? Part 1of 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 41 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Francis the Snivy is in danger, and Yuneri the Snivy goes romantic. Here we go, and without further delay,

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

New Language Alert level 2- French words translated

(Location- Darkrai's Castle in East L.A)

Last statement before cut off from last chapter: Darkrai has just made Francis the Snivy faint in the last chapter

(Current situation)

Darkrai is now starring at Francis the Snivy's unconscious body while laughing. Darkrai goes back to interrupting team Angeles's victory against Team Charm by doing a transmission.

(Location- Team Angeles soccer field)

Team Angeles is now celebrating their victory over team charm. They are now about to leave, when Darkrai's transmission stops them.

"Good job winning your match team Angeles!" Darkrai yelled

The crowd boos Darkrai.

"I have some good news for you. You get to face team Meanies (-Gengar). The bad news, well, everyone might want to close their eyes!" Darkrai yelled as he grabbed Francis the Snivy, and attacked him with "Memory Wipe" (The 3rd move I made up). Darkrai held Francis the Snivy up and held his head while injecting something into his head. This injection made Darkrai laugh at what he has done to one of the nicest pokemon in Los Angeles.

"You all say what I did there people. Well here is a lesson for all of you. Team Angeles, you have 3.5 days to save Francis the Snivy. If you fail at this challenge, well, let's say that **I shall erase her memory!" **Darkrai yelled

Team Angeles knows that Darkrai means "his memory" not "her memory". The team gets worried. Yuneri was very concerned.

"I want to save Francis the Snivy so that he can see me and Francis the Buizel marry each other" Yuneri said

"What's dat you say?" Francis the Buizel asked

"Oh, nothing. I'm just concerned that Francis the Snivy might have his memory wiped clean" Yuneri said

"Ya sure? I taught I heard that yo want to marry moi (me in French)" Francis the Buizel said

"I see" Yuneri said

"Les frites et les raisins combinen Yuneri? (Those French fries and Grapes cost…?)" Francis the Buizel said

"No! I said that we must save Francis.." Yuneri said until Francis is Buizel interrupted her

"Porquoi (why?)" Francis the Buizel asked

"That's **because** his memory will be wiped clean (wow Yuneri, you got some French skills)" Yuneri said

" Je deteste Darkrai (I hate Darkrai)" Francis the Buizel said

" Me too" Yuneri said

"Ok" Francis the Buizel said

The team knows that latter on that Francis the Buizel and Yuneri the Snivy will put on the "romance dance". Meanwhile…

(Location- Darkrai's Castle in East L.A)

Darkrai is now enjoying his moment with the unconscious Francis the Snivy. Darkrai "throws a party" for his accomplishment.

"I should throw myself a little party" Darkrai said

Darkrai calls for les rassins, les frites, un coca, et un gueateau (grapes, French fries, soda, and a cake). The guards deliver his "treats" to him.

"Merci (thank you)" Darkrai said

"No problem" the guards said

Darkrai enjoys his treats as he watches Francis the Snivy. Darkrai is planning to seal Francis the Snivy away in the Angeles National Forest after Francis has his memory wiped clean….

Blacksterops1025: What is planned for after May 5th? Find out soon on my profile! Don't miss Out!

Team Angeles says: WE LOVE LOS ANGELES!


	42. Francis Losing His Memories? Part 2of 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 42 of the story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In today's chapter, team Angeles is on their way to save Francis the Snivy, and Yuneri the Snivy and Francis the Buizel get it started (They start the romance events). Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

Alerts in this chapter:

Blood warning level 4- Francis the Snivy is injured and blood is flowing from at least 4 parts of his body

New Language Alert level 2- French words translated

Romance Alert level 5- Yuneri the Snivy and Francis the Buizel get it on!

(Location- Darkrai's castle)

Last line before the bell: Darkrai enjoys his treats as he watches Francis the Snivy. Darkrai is planning to seal Francis the Snivy away in the Angeles National Forest after Francis has his memory wiped clean.

(Current situation)

Darkrai has just finished his "victory party" when he noticed that Francis the Snivy revives in front of him. Darkrai attacks Francis to keep him unconscious longer. Darkrai then does his "magic" to start erasing Francis the Snivy's memories.

(Location- Team Angeles base- Yuneri the Snivy's bedroom)

Yuneri the Snivy and Francis the Buizel are talking about the mission ahead. They don't know that it is already off to a cheep start.

"How should we do dis mission" Francis the Buizel asked

"Why don't vous (you – in a formal manner) tell moi (me)" Yuneri the Snivy said

"J'aime vous (I like you)" Francis the Buizel said

"Really?" Yuneri the Snivy asked

"Oui Madame (Yes Madame)" Francis the Buizel said

"J'ai adore vous (I adore you)" Yuneri the Snivy said

"Should we do this little moment of ours?" Francis the Buizel asked

"Yes we shall" Yuneri the Snivy said

The duo got closer to each other, close enough to kiss each other. Kat saw this action and cheered them on.

"You two look good together" Kat said

"Thank you" Francis the Buizel and Yuneri the Snivy said together

"We must save Francis the Snivy before all of his memories are wiped clean!" Everyone yelled

(Living room area)

Francis the Riolu and Roy the Umbreon were playing a game of "FIFA 12" when they heard everyone yell about the mission at hand. The duo of footballers (soccer players term outside the United States) abort their game to save the one they love, Francis the Snivy.

(Darkrai's Castle)

Darkrai has just erased about 3.9% of Francis the Snivy's memories, when he finds out that team Angeles is on their way to rescue Francis the Snivy. Darkrai gets ready to defend his work of horror. Darkrai wants to make sure that Francis the Snivy's memories are wiped clean. Team Angeles wants to save Francis the Snivy. Which side will win? The only way to find out, is to read and vote. The saga begins tomorrow on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"


	43. The Francis VS Darkrai Saga Begins

Blacksterop1025: Welcome to chapter 43 of this story. In this chapter, Team Angeles is on their way to save Francis the Snivy. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

(Location- team Angeles team base)

Last line before the bell: Darkrai has just erased about 3.9% of Francis the Snivy's memories, when he finds out that team Angeles is on their way to rescue Francis the Snivy. Darkrai gets ready to defend his work of horror. Darkrai wants to make sure that Francis the Snivy's memories are wiped clean. Team Angeles wants to save Francis the Snivy. Which side will win?

(current situation)

Team Angeles is now ready to save Francis the Snivy from Darkrai. The team is planning their trip to Darkrai's castle. 

"According to the news sources, Francis the Snivy is trapped inside Darkrai's Castle" Kat said

"Ok" Suyapa said

"Where is Darkrai's Castle?" Rose asked

"East L.A" an unknown voice said

The team sees a Serperior. The team finds out that this Serperior is Francis the Serperior, Francis the Snivy's older brother. Francis the Serperior joins team Angeles to find Francis the Snivy.

(Location- Darkrai's castle in East L.A)

Darkrai has just erased 4.9% of Francis the Snivy's memories. Darkrai is enjoying what he has done. Darkrai goes outside of East L.A to find team Angeles.

(Location-LA Live in Downtown L.A)

Team Angeles is now in downtown Los Angeles to try to find Darkrai. They spot the convention center. The team goes inside to look for clues.

(Location-Convention Center)

The team is inside the convention center to look for clues on how to find Darkrai. The team finds a note on the floor.

"Look at this, I found a note" Suyapa said

"I see a penguin pokemon's paw print" Kat said

"To a team in Los Angeles, Please defeat Darkrai and save me from his harm. Francis the Snivy is my brother, and I am his sister. From, Francis the Pipulp" Suyapa read

"Wow, I did not know that Francis the Snivy has a sister" Suyapa said

"I think you know that since Francis the Serperior told the story" Rose said

"Yes" Suyapa said

The team exits the convention center to find the sky turning dark. The team spots a shadow in the sky. The shadow flies toward team Angeles and attacks Yuneri the Snivy. Yuneri dodges the attack. The team realized that the shadow is Darkrai. Darkrai plans to injure the entire team with a move. Darkrai used Shadow Ball.

The team is now in the line of dangerous fire as they run inside the convention center. The team makes it inside, only to find that Darkrai teleported inside with them. Darkrai unleashes a Shadow Ball attack that is 30 feet wide and 59 feet tall. The attack hits the team hard. Everyone fainted, except for Yuneri the Snivy and Darkrai. Yuneri knows that she is not safe from Darkrai. Yuneri tries to run, but an unknown force stops her (hint: It is not Azelf). Darkrai attacks Yuneri with Shadow Ball. Yuneri was for sure to be hit, until Francis the Buizel revives and takes the attack (Romance Magic!). Yuneri taught she was done for until her lover came to save her (Francis the Buizel faints for taking the attack).

Blacksterops1025: This is just the beginning of a long Saga with Darkrai. What will happen? Next week, stay tuned!


	44. Francis the Azelf returns, Romance?

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 44 of this story. In this chapter, we have romance with Suyapa and Francis the Snivy. In tomorrow's edition, we have a saving Heroine. Yuneri the Snivy faints! Why you ask? Wait for tomorrow's edition. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything in any of the chapters you are reading.

(Location-Team Angeles team base)  
>Last line before the bell:<p>

The team is now in the line of dangerous fire as they run inside the convention center. The team makes it inside, only to find that Darkrai teleported inside with them. Darkrai unleashes a Shadow Ball attack that is 30 feet wide and 59 feet tall. The attack hits the team hard. Everyone fainted, except for Yuneri the Snivy and Darkrai. Yuneri knows that she is not safe from Darkrai. Yuneri tries to run, but an unknown force stops her (hint: It is not Azelf). Darkrai attacks Yuneri with Shadow Ball. Yuneri was for sure to be hit, until Francis the Buizel revives and takes the attack (Romance Magic!). Yuneri taught she was done for, until her lover came to save her (Francis the Buizel faints for taking the attack).

(Current situation)

Yuneri the Snivy is currently battling Darkrai alone (The rest of team Angeles was unconscious and unable to battle). Darkrai starts laughing his head off.

"HAHA! You think your friend will remember ya now? Well, think again! I erased…" Darkrai said until Yuneri interrupted him

"None of his memories" Yuneri said as she launched a Leaf Blade attack.

Yuneri runs toward Darkrai. As she runs, she jumps up, and extends her blue tail like a blade to strike Darkrai. Darkrai took 30 points of Damage. Darkrai gets mad.

"You think you are so tough, why not try this attack that will "put you to sleep" for 20 minutes" Darkrai said as he used a move all too familiar to team Angeles.

"Stare Dare!" Darkrai yelled as he stared into Yuneri's eyes. Yuneri fights the stare. Darkrai was sure to attack Yuneri, until Suyapa the Pikachu appeared on the monitor in the Convention center. Darkrai cannot believe where Suyapa is at.

(Darkrai's castle- transmission room)

Suyapa the Pikachu is now about to do a transmission.

"Darkrai! You have hurt my best friend for far too long! Don't you dare put your hands on Yuneri, because if you do, we will find you and we have a secret pokemon that can destroy you!" Suyapa yelled in the transmission

(Convention Center)

Darkrai did not care if he touched Yuneri. He wanted to avenge Gengar by taking out one member of team Angeles. Darkrai wants take out Yuneri and Francis the Snivy. Darkrai does his magic.

"Stare…Dare!" Darkrai yelled

Darkrai stares into Yuneri's eyes again. Yuneri fell for the attack. Darkrai was about to control Yuneri's body, until the unexpected happened.

"Yuneri, NOOOO!" a voice yelled

The unknown voce got closer. When the attack ended, Darkrai did not strike at Yuneri, he struck at Francis the Azelf. Yuneri was very thankful for this event.

"Thank you sir" Yuneri said

"No problem my new friend" Francis the Azelf said

"Francis the Snivy is in danger!" Yuneri said

"We will bring Darkrai to his castle to face the one who he hurt the most. I shall do my own version of Stare Dare" Francis the Azelf said

Francis the Azelf does his magic by putting his two tails on his head. His jewel lights up red as Darkrai stares at him and falls for the Azelf's spell. Francis the Azelf then controls Darkrai's body, and tells him the following:

"You dare touched my brother Francis the Snivy. You dared to touch beautiful Yuneri the Snivy over here. You dared to touch me. Well I tell what, you shall face the one you hurt the most, and if you lose to him, I shall drain all your willpower, until you are an empty shell! I shall even ask Francis the Uxie to erase your memories as well, since you wanted to erase Francis the Snivy's memories to get revenge for Gengar!"

Yuneri is enjoying what Francis the Azelf said.

(Darkrai's castle)

Suyapa is about to free Francis the Snivy from getting his memories erased. Suyapa deactivates the machine, and unlocks the cage to free Francis the Snivy. What was about to happen next, was a big surprise.

"Francis, ya alright?" Suyapa asked

"Yes, I am" Francis the Snivy said

" Do you remember me?" Suyapa asked

"I believe your name is…..um….Suyapa" Francis the Snivy said before he fainted from the pain that Darkrai gave him

(**Flashback from chapter 40)**

As Darkrai turned off the transmission, he grabs Francis the Snivy by the legs. Darkrai uses Sky Attack on Francis. Darkrai flies upward while holding on to Francis. Darkrai slams Francis on the floor making him faint, but the pain is **far from over**…

(**Flashback ends)**

Suyapa then kisses Francis the Snivy while he is unconscious.

Blacksterops1025: Tomorrow, the five day battle!


	45. Team Angeles Encounters Darkrai

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 45 of the story. In this chapter, we have the first of six days of Team Angeles VS Darkrai. We also have Yuneri the Snivy fainting. Why you ask? Stay tuned. Here we go and without further delay….

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

(Location- Convention Center)

Francis the Azelf has just told Darkrai to face Francis the Snivy one on one. Darkrai gives up and agrees to the conditions. Yuneri the Snivy gets ready to see the battle of her life. Darkrai had a message for anyone who messed with him.

"You think you are going to watch your friend win? Well, think again!" Darkrai yelled as he pressed a button.

As Darkrai pressed a button, a door opened on top of Yuneri the Snivy, and dropped a rope. Once Yuneri touched the rope, the ropes tie her up, and made sure that she won't escape. Darkrai pressed another button that allowed an unknown force to drain energy from Yuneri. Darkrai made escape impossible by pressing another button that can make the ropes squeeze Yuneri, until she faints. Yuneri tries using Leaf Blade, but her tail was too tired up to do anything. As soon as Yuneri fainted, Darkrai does something to her that will motivate Francis the Snivy to win.

"Stare Dare!" Darkrai yelled

Darkrai stares at Yuneri's unconscious body while making sure that no one will block the way. Darkrai tries to control Yuneri's body, but, Darkrai gets distracted when a Water Gun attack is fired at him.

"Ya better not mess with my girl yo" Francis the Buizel said as he revived

"I will injure her!" Darkrai yelled as he launched a Shadow Ball attack at Yuneri

"Not if you can get through me first" Francis the Buizel yelled as he blocked the attack

" You really think you can save Yuneri? Think again!' Darkrai yelled as he pressed a button

Darkrai touches Yuneri's body, and drains all the life energy out of her. Darkrai's attack, and (of course) life points have doubled from 200 points of attack to 400 points of attack, and his life points are doubled from 600 points to 1,200 points. Francis the Buizel is now in danger of fainting in one hit.

"I must avenge her" Francis the Buizel said

"You shall not do that!" Darkrai yelled as he opens a door that drops rocks on Francis the Buizel. Darkrai sees Francis the Buizel running for cover. He grabs Francis the Buizel and holds him, until a rock hits Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel faints, and you know what happens next( Darkrai's attack goes from 400 to 800, and his life points goes from 1,200 to 2,400)

(Location- Darkrai's castle)

Francis the Snivy and Suyapa are watching the transmission from the room. Francis the Snivy knows that this battle won't be an easy one by any means.

So, what is going to happen to team Angeles? What are the rules for this battle? Will Francis the Mesprit appear? Find out starting next week on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis the Snivy"


	46. Francis VS Darkrai 1 Part 1 of 3

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 46 of the story. In this chapter, Francis the Snivy has the first chance to face Darkrai. Will Francis the Snivy be able to defeat Darkrai? Find out next here on

" Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

Last line before the bell:

"I must avenge her" Francis the Buizel said

"You shall not do that!" Darkrai yelled as he opens a door that drops rocks on Francis the Buizel. Darkrai sees Francis the Buizel running for cover. He grabs Francis the Buizel and holds him, until a rock hits Francis the Buizel. Francis the Buizel faints, and you know what happens next( Darkrai's attack goes from 400 to 800, and his life points goes from 1,200 to 2,400)

(Current Situation- Location- Darkrai's castle)

Suyapa and Francis the Snivy are waiting for Darkrai to face Francis the Snivy in a battle that will determine the path of this story. The duo are urging Darkrai to hurry.

(Los Angeles to East L.A Train Station)

Team Angeles is now at the train station ready to head to Darkrai's castle to face Darkrai as a team. What the team doesn't know is that the battle is already starting, and what is more is that Darkrai is already attacking Francis the Snivy (Darkrai teleports to his castle)

(Location- Darkrai's castle- Battle in effect)

Current Leader: Darkrai (20 points)

Referee: None

Current Life Points

Francis the Snivy: 9,980

Darkrai: 10,000

(Battle Mode)

Possession: Francis the Snivy

Suyapa is now watching the match inside a cage that Darkrai trapped her in.

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis the Snivy runs forward toward Darkrai. Francis jumps up and extends his tail like a blade. Darkrai grabs Francis's tail, and uses Shadow Ball. Francis gets hit, and takes 100 life point damage.

Darkrai: 10,000 (Darkrai is on a 120 to 0 point run)

Francis: 9,880

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball with his paws. He then launches the ball at Francis. Francis dodges that, and counters with Leaf Blade. Francis strikes Darkrai and deals 40 life point damage to stop Darkrai's scoring run.

Darkrai: 9,960

Francis: 9,880

Francis uses Magical Leaf

Francis jumps up in the air to spawn leaves in different colors. He sends them straight at Darkrai. Darkrai takes 100 damage, and Francis takes the lead, and has a 140 point scoring run.

Francis: 9,880 (140 point scoring run, first lead of the battle)

Darkrai: 9,860

Darkrai uses Curse

Darkrai casts a curse on himself, and Francis. He infects Francis with the curse by injecting him with a needle. Francis is cursed, and takes 500 life point damage each turn (except for the next possession)

Suyapa is now worried about Francis the Snivy

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward and strikes Darkrai, and deals 300 points of damage.

Francis: 9,880 (Affected by curse, scoring run ends)

Darkrai: 9,560

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball, but Francis runs toward Darkrai, and knocks the ball into Darkrai. Darkrai takes 500 points of damage.

Francis: 9,480 (Curse effect equals 500 life point damage, lost the lead)

Darkrai: 9,560 (Gains the lead due to curse effect)

Francis uses Magical Leaf

Francis jumps up and spawns leaves and sends them straight at Darkrai. Darkrai takes 400 points of damage

Francis: 9,480 (Gains lead for the moment)

Darkrai: 9,160

(Darkrai's castle- Entrance)

Team Angeles has arrived at the castle. Francis the Buizel and Yuneri the Snivy are now kissing each other, while Orion is opening the door. Once the opened the door, they found a television showing the battle in progress. The team also spots Suyapa in a cage. The team hurries to the battle field to help Francis the Snivy, however, Darkrai is about to take the lead by a big margin, and will do something to Francis the Snivy

(Battlefield)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball, and Stare Dare together

Darkrai form a ball with his paws. He teleports behind Francis to force him to stare into Darkrai's eyes. Francis can't resist Darkrai's eyes. Darkrai controls Francis the Snivy's body, and his own Shadow Ball attack. Darkrai slams Francis the Snivy, and the ball into a wall (Did you know: This is considered as an offside and a red card. There was no referee). Francis the Snivy takes 2,000 life point damage, and an additional 500 for the curse. That makes a grand life point damage total of 2,500.

Suyapa screams loud enough that team Angeles can hear her.

This is the "All caps moment":

"GET A REFEREE IN HERE! DARKRAI IS A CHEETER AND FRANCIS THE SNIVY IS INJURED!" Suyapa said

"Im coming Suyapa!" Kat said

Team Angeles enters the battle field. Kat is horrified at what happened to Francis the Snivy

(Cliffhanger time)

"FRANCIS NO!..." Kat Screamed (Did you know: Suyapa leads series of cliffhanger times 2 to1. Normally, I do cliffhanger time with Suyapa)

Scores at the bell:

Darkrai: 9,160

Francis: 6,980

Blacksterops1025: Next Friday: Battle part 2

Preview: Darkrai now has a outstanding lead over Francis the Snivy. Darkrai has also injured Francis the Snivy. Can Francis the Snivy come back from almost 3,000 points down, or will Darkrai have darker plans for Francis the Snivy? Find out: NEXT WEEK!


	47. Francis VS Darkrai 1 Part 2 of 3

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to a special Thursday edition of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". Here we go, and without further delay,

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

Last Lines before he bell:

(Battlefield)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball, and Stare Dare together

Darkrai form a ball with his paws. He teleports behind Francis to force him to stare into Darkrai's eyes. Francis can't resist Darkrai's eyes. Darkrai controls Francis the Snivy's body, and his own Shadow Ball attack. Darkrai slams Francis the Snivy, and the ball into a wall (Did you know: This is considered as an offside and a red card. There was no referee). Francis the Snivy takes 2,000 life point damage, and an additional 500 for the curse. That makes a grand life point damage total of 2,500.

Suyapa screams loud enough that team Angeles can hear her.

This is the "All caps moment":

"GET A REFEREE IN HERE! DARKRAI IS A CHEETER AND FRANCIS THE SNIVY IS INJURED!" Suyapa said

"Im coming Suyapa!" Kat said

Team Angeles enters the battle field. Kat is horrified at what happened to Francis the Snivy

(Cliffhanger time)

"FRANCIS NO!..." Kat Screamed (Did you know: Kat leads series of cliffhanger times 1 to 0? Normally, I do cliffhanger time with Suyapa)

(Battlefield- Current situation)

Scores:

Darkrai: 9,160

Francis: 6,980

Possession: Francis the Snivy

Francis the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward toward Darkrai and jumps up. Darkrai see's Francis coming, and counters with Shadow Ball. Francis uses his tail to send the attack back, and attack with Leaf Blade for 700 life point damage.

Darkrai: 8,460

Francis: 6,980

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a purple ball with his paws, and launches it toward Francis. Francis uses his tail to send it back to score. Darkrai takes 500 life point damage.

Darkrai: 7,960

Francis: 6,480 (Curse effect, 700 to 0 point run)

Francis uses Absorb

Francis runs forward and gets ready to bite Darkrai. Darkrai attacks Francis with Shadow Ball, but Francis uses his tail to send the attack back, and bites Darkrai to drain the life out of him. Darkrai takes 400 life point damage from Shadow Ball, and 1,000 LP damage from Absorb. Absorb gives life points to Francis (700)

Francis: 6,980 (1,400 to 0 point run, takes lead for the moment)

Darkrai: 6,560 (Loses a big lead)

Darkrai uses Yawn

Darkrai is trying to make Francis fall asleep, but Francis fights it, and strikes Darkrai with Leaf Blade. Darkrai takes 500 Life point damage

Francis: 6,480 (curse effect, still has lead)

Darkrai: 6,060

Francis uses Magical Leaf

Francis jumps up in the air and spawns leaves of different colors. He sends the leaves straight to Darkrai. Darkrai takes 400 Life point damage

Francis: 6,480

Darkrai: 5,560

Darkrai is now breathing hard.

Team Angeles is cheering Francis the Snivy on.

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a purple ball and sends it straight to Francis. Francis dodges the move, but Darkrai does "magic" to attack Francis from behind. Kat calls the attack offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack will count as 200 life point damage, instead of 400" Kat announced

Francis: 5,880 (Curse effect)

Darkrai: 5,560

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward to strike Darkrai, but Darkrai goes into the Shadows. Darkrai reappears behind Francis. Francis turns around and gets hit by Night Shade. Darkrai's attack is not over as he grabs Francis by his tail, and swings him toward a wall. Darkrai continues to attack Francis, until after 5 minutes, Kat calls the attack offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack will count as 5,000 life point damage, instead of 10,000" Kat announced

As the call was made, team Angeles became hot (mad) arguing with Kats call. Team Angeles wanted offside, and a technical on Darkrai.

Darkrai: 5,560 (Gains the biggest lead in the game)

Francis: 880

Team Angeles see's Francis the Snivy barley able to stand up after the hits. The team wants Darkrai banned from the battle.

(Cliffhanger time series- Suyapa VS Kat)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Suyapa yelled (Suyapa ties series at 1 to 1)

(There is still 1 more player to yell- Sorry!)

"FRANCIS NOOO!.." Yuneri the Snivy yelled (Yuneri gets a point for the Cliffhanger series)

Blacksterops1025: We have part 3 of the battle on Saturday. We also have chapter 2 of "Francis the Snivy's Abused Life" on Saturday.


	48. Francis VS Darkrai 1 Part 3 of 3

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 48 of this story. Here we go, and without further delay..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything

Last lines before the bell:

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a purple ball and sends it straight to Francis. Francis dodges the move, but Darkrai does "magic" to attack Francis from behind. Kat calls the attack offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack will count as 200 life point damage, instead of 400" Kat announced

Francis: 5,880 (Curse effect)

Darkrai: 5,560

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward to strike Darkrai, but Darkrai goes into the Shadows. Darkrai reappears behind Francis. Francis turns around and gets hit by Night Shade. Darkrai's attack is not over as he grabs Francis by his tail, and swings him toward a wall. Darkrai continues to attack Francis, until after 5 minutes, Kat calls the attack offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack will count as 5,000 life point damage, instead of 10,000" Kat announced

As the call was made, team Angeles became hot (mad) arguing with Kats call. Team Angeles wanted offside, and a technical on Darkrai.

Darkrai: 5,560 (Gains the biggest lead in the game)

Francis: 880

Team Angeles see's Francis the Snivy barley able to stand up after the hits. The team wants Darkrai banned from the battle.

(Cliffhanger time series- Suyapa VS Kat)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Suyapa yelled (Suyapa ties series at 1 to 1)

(There is still 1 more player to yell- Sorry!)

"FRANCIS NOOO!.." Yuneri the Snivy yelled (Yuneri gets a point for the Cliffhanger series)

(Current Situation)

Scores:

Darkrai: 5,560

Francis: 880

Possession: Francis the Snivy

Francis the Snivy is barely able to stand up after the 5 minute of attacks he endured. Darkrai laughed at his efforts.

"HAHAHAHA, you think you can stand up after those 5 minutes? Give me a break!" Darkrai yelled

Francis continues the battle by using Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade. He strikes Darkrai, but Darkrai grabs Francis the Snivy's tail, and uses Life Drain on Francis. Francis see's the move coming, and jumps in time. Francis counters with Absorb, and drains 500 life points out of Darkrai

Darkrai: 4,560

Francis: 1,380 (Out of the danger zone)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball with his paws, but Francis runs forward , and knocks the ball out of the play area with his tail. Francis counters with another Absorb attack, and drains 500 more life points out of Darkrai.

Darkrai: 3,560

Francis: 1,380 (No change due to curse effect, 1,000 to 0 point run)

Francis uses Magical Leaf

Francis jumps up, and spawns leaves of different colors. He sends the leaves straight to Darkrai. Darkrai gets hit with 1,000 life point damage.

Darkrai: 2,560

Francis: 1,380 (2,000 to 0 point run)

Darkrai uses Life Drain

Darkrai runs toward Francis, and throws a life-draining needle, but Francis dodges the attack, and counters with Absorb, and drains 700 life point damage, and is close to taking the lead.

Darkrai: 1, 160

Francis: 0, 880(Curse effect, 3,400 to 0 point run)

Francis can take the lead, and make a big comeback.

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward, and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade. He strikes Darkrai. Francis deals 700 life point damage, and makes a historic comeback.

Francis: 880 (4,100 to 0 point run to make a big comeback)

Darkrai: 460 (Loses a big lead for the second time)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball with his paws, but Francis runs toward Darkrai, and knocks the ball out of the play area. Francis counters with Absorb, and drains 100 life point damage.

Francis: 380 (Curse effect, 4,300 to 0 point run)

Darkrai: 260

Darkrai gets mad. Darkrai goes after Francis the Snivy. He grabs Francis by his legs, and whirls him toward a wall. Darkrai attacks Francis with Shadow ball. Darkrai's attack hits, but he continues to attack Francis with Shadow Ball, until Kat called it offsides.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack is no longer counted" Kat announced

Francis is barley able to stand after the attack. He tries to stay conscious, but Darkrai uses Shadow Ball to make Francis faint. Kat calls Darkrai offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. Darkrai gets a yellow card for his series of attacks. As far as this result is concerned, Francis the Snivy is still in the game with 380 life points!" Kat announced

(Cliffhanger Series time- Kat VS Suyapa)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Kat yelled out (Kat leads Cliffhanger series 2 to 1)

Blacksterops1025: The next chapter for this story is tomorrow, and the 2nd chapter of "Francis the Snivy's Abused Life" is latter tonight"

Late Breaking News: Chelsea has just won the UEFA Champions league!


	49. Francis Wins? New Darkrai?

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to a surprise Chapter 49 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". In this chapter, Kat gives Francis the Snivy life to continue in the battle with Darkrai. Francis the Snivy defeats Darkrai, but…..

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

Last lines before the bell:

Francis uses Leaf Blade

Francis runs forward, and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade. He strikes Darkrai. Francis deals 700 life point damage, and makes a historic comeback.

Francis: 880 (4,100 to 0 point run to make a big comeback)

Darkrai: 460 (Loses a big lead for the second time)

Darkrai uses Shadow Ball

Darkrai forms a ball with his paws, but Francis runs toward Darkrai, and knocks the ball out of the play area. Francis counters with Absorb, and drains 100 life point damage.

Francis: 380 (Curse effect, 4,300 to 0 point run)

Darkrai: 260

Darkrai gets mad. Darkrai goes after Francis the Snivy. He grabs Francis by his legs, and whirls him toward a wall. Darkrai attacks Francis with Shadow ball. Darkrai's attack hits, but he continues to attack Francis with Shadow Ball, until Kat called it offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. The attack is no longer counted" Kat announced

Francis is barley able to stand after the attack. He tries to stay conscious, but Darkrai uses Shadow Ball to make Francis faint. Kat calls Darkrai offside.

"We have an offside on Darkrai. Darkrai gets a yellow card for his series of attacks. As far as this result is concerned, Francis the Snivy is still in the game with 380 life points!" Kat announced

(Cliffhanger Series time- Kat VS Suyapa)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Kat yelled out (Kat leads Cliffhanger series 2 to 1)

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles has just witnessed an attack on Francis the Snivy by Darkrai. The team was happy that Kat called the attack by Darkrai offside, and gave Darkrai an technical foul. Kat gives 380 life points to Francis the Snivy to let him battle Darkrai.

"Arceus, help me lend some of my life points to a friend of mine in need" Kat chanted

A green light shines on Francis the Snivy, and fills Francis the Snivy with power. He gains 380 life points. Darkrai was upset.

"What?" Darkrai yelled

"That's right Darkrai. Da evil never wins" Francis the Buizel said

"You want to faint too, Buizel?" Darkrai asked Francis the Buizel in a evil way

"How bout you faint first" Francis the Buizel said

Darkrai goes into the Shadows. Francis the Buizel is scared about what is about to happen. Darkrai appears behind Francis the Buizel, and tries to attack him, but Francis the Buizel's girl stops the attack by taking it.

"YUNERI!" Team Angeles yelled

"Who is this "Yuneri" huh?" Darkrai asks in an evil way

"He is my special romantic friend" Francis the Buizel said

"How about I do this to your special friend" Darkrai said as he fired a Shadow Ball attack toward the unconscious Yuneri the Snivy. Francis the Snivy uses his tail to send the attack back. He has done the impossible.

Francis: 380 (Huge run to win the battle)

Darkrai: 0

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Francis the Snivy wins. Francis the Snivy makes history after coming back from 5,000 points down to win" Kat announced

Darkrai then floated into the air while saying words that changes this story.

"You think you have won? Say hello to my twin brother, and say goodbye to your memories" Darkrai said as he disappeared 

"I bet Darkrai's twin is harder" Suyapa said

"Did you hear the part about erasing Francis the Snivy's memories?" Kat asked the team

"Oh boy! This is going to be hard!" Team Angeles yelled

The team then notices a shadow appearing on the floor. The shadow appears to be a 8 pawed Darkrai. The team also noticed a capsule with a Uxie (not Francis the Uxie) inside. The team then see's one pokemon coming from behind the Darkrai. The pokemon used Water Gun on Darkrai. The attack hits Darkrai. The pokemon then joins Orion the Arcanine.

"What's up Orion?" The pokemon asked

"Mizu, it's been a long time since I have seen you" Orion said

"Me too" Mizu said

The Darkrai then yanks Francis the Snivy away from the team. The Darkrai then attacks Francis the Snivy with an unknown move. A single hit of the attack made Francis the Snivy faint on the spot.

(Cliffhanger Series time- Suyapa VS Kat)

"FRANCIS NOOO!.. Kat yelled (Kat leads series 3-1)

Blacksterops1025: The battle continues tomorrow!


	50. Francis the Snivy in Trouble!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 50 of the story. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

Last lines before the bell:

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Francis the Snivy wins. Francis the Snivy makes history after coming back from 5,000 points down to win" Kat announced

Darkrai then floated into the air while saying words that changes this story.

"You think you have won? Say hello to my twin brother, and say goodbye to your memories" Darkrai said as he disappeared

"I bet Darkrai's twin is harder" Suyapa said

"Did you hear the part about erasing Francis the Snivy's memories?" Kat asked the team

"Oh boy! This is going to be hard!" Team Angeles yelled

The team then notices a shadow appearing on the floor. The shadow appears to be a 8 pawed Darkrai. The team also noticed a capsule with a Uxie (not Francis the Uxie) inside. The team then see's one pokemon coming from behind the Darkrai. The pokemon used Water Gun on Darkrai. The attack hits Darkrai. The pokemon then joins Orion the Arcanine.

"What's up Orion?" The pokemon asked

"Mizu, it's been a long time since I have seen you" Orion said

"Me too" Mizu said

The Darkrai then yanks Francis the Snivy away from the team. The Darkrai then attacks Francis the Snivy with an unknown move. A single hit of the attack made Francis the Snivy faint on the spot.

(Cliffhanger Series time- Suyapa VS Kat)

"FRANCIS NOOO!.. Kat yelled (Kat leads series 3-1)

(Current situation)

Team Angeles has just witnessed Darktwo attacking Francis the Snivy with an unknown move. The move made Francis the Snivy faint on the spot. The team wants to fight Darktwo 11 on 1. Kat allows the match, and revives Francis the Snivy. Kat also adds new rules.

"I have some new rules to announce. We now have power plays, which are 1 minute advantages for the team or player that is losing" Kat said

Team Angeles agrees to the rules that Kat mentioned. Darktwo is laughing at Kat.

"HAHHAHA! Kat, so you think you can be the referee? Say hello to my little friend" Darktwo said as a Darkrai like figure appeared behind Kat. The figure grabs Kat and attacks her with an unknown move to make her faint .

"KAT NOOOO!" Team Angeles yelled

Team Angeles is eager to defeat Darktwo.

(ITS LINE UP TIME) ALL PLAYERS EXECPT FOR DARKTWO STARTS WITH 40,000 life points

**Team Angeles**

Starting 5

Francis the Snivy

Orion the Arcanine

Francis the Buizel

Francis the Axew

Midnight the Purloin

**Subs**

Mizu the Buizel

Francis the Serperior

Kavi the Servine

Tory the Ninetales

Rouge the Bat

Francis the Azelf

(Battle Begins)

**Life Point totals (Starting 5)**

Francis the Snivy: 40,000

Orion the Arcanine: 40,000

Francis the Buizel: 40,000

Francis the Axew: 40,000

Midnight the Purloin: 40,000

**Opponent ( Darktwo): 500,000**

Possession: Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy)

Francis the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

Francis the Snivy runs forward. He jumps up and extends his tail like a blade. He strikes Darktwo for 500 life point damage.

Darktwo: 499,500

Orion uses Flamethrower

Orion opens his mouth and aims for Darktwo. Orion misses the attack. Darktwo counters with Shadow Ball on Orion, but Francis the Snivy uses his tail to send the attack back. Darktwo takes 500 more life point damage.

Darktwo: 499,000

Team Angeles( Francis the Snivy): 40,000 (1save, 1,000 point run start)

Francis the Axew uses Dragon Rage

Francis the Axew opens his mouth and spawns a blue flame. He shoots it at Darktwo. Darktwo takes 2,000 life point damage.

Darktwo: 497,000

Team Angeles (Francis the Axew): 40,000 (Scoring Leader at 2,000 points of delt damage)

Midnight uses Shadow Ball

Midnight forms a ball with his paws, and aims for Darktwo. Darktwo takes the hit, and 3,000 life point damage

Darktwo: 494,000

Team Angeles (Midnight): 40,000( New scoring leader at 3,000 points, previous leader (Francis the Axew) at 2,000 points))

Darktwo uses Life Drain

Darktwo runs toward Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy dodges the move, and counters with Absorb and deals 1,400 life point damage.

Darktwo: 492,600

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy):40,000(1 counter, and 1 save)

**Scores after 1****st**** possession**

**1****st****: Midnight: 3,000 points**

**2****nd****: Francis the Snivy: 2,400**

**3****rd****: Francis the Axew: 2,000**

**4****th****: Orion/ Francis the Buizel: 500**

**Team Angeles Run: 8,400 to 0 point run**

Darktwo is not happy. He sends an unknown attack toward Francis the Snivy. The unknown attack weakens Francis the Snivy in a big way.

Francis the Snivy: 40,000 to 1 life point

Francis the Snivy is feeling pain in his arm, and his right leg. He can barley stand up. Darktwo laughs at Francis the Snivy.

"HAHHAHAHAH! I can see that you can't stand up. I stole your life points with my move called Darkrai Lench Seed (A move I made up)" Darktwo said in a evil way

Kat calls the move offside, but Darktwo makes Kat faint, making sure she can't win the cliffhanger time series.

(Cliffhanger Time)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Suyapa yelled (Kat still leads series 3 to 2)

Blacksterops1025: Next week: The end of part 2 of 5.


	51. Francis the Snivy Faints! New Attack!

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to chapter 51 on day 1 of my new pen name! In this chapter, the battle with Team Angeles and Darktwo continues, and just announced, Francis the Snivy will have no memories of Francis the Buizel at the end of this battle (chapter 52 on Sunday). We also have the start of the E3 season for those of us who play videogames. I will give you my top 5 for my best games this year. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Alerts in the Chapter:

Francis the Snivy Faints Alert- Level 5- Francis the Snivy fainting chance at 100%

Last lines before the bell:

Darktwo uses Life Drain

Darktwo runs toward Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy dodges the move, and counters with Absorb and deals 1,400 life point damage.

Darktwo: 492,600

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy):40,000(1 counter, and 1 save)

**Scores after 1st****possession**

**1st: Midnight: 3,000 points**

**2nd: Francis the Snivy: 2,400**

**3rd: Francis the Axew: 2,000**

**4th: Orion/ Francis the Buizel: 500**

**Team Angeles Run: 8,400 to 0 point run**

Darktwo is not happy. He sends an unknown attack toward Francis the Snivy. The unknown attack weakens Francis the Snivy in a big way.

Francis the Snivy: 40,000 to 1 life point

Francis the Snivy is feeling pain in his arm, and his right leg. He can barely stand up. Darktwo laughs at Francis the Snivy.

"HAHHAHAHAHA! I can see that you can't stand up. I stole your life points with my move called Darkrai Lench Seed (A move I made up)" Darktwo said in a evil way

Kat calls the move offside, but Darktwo makes Kat faint, making sure she can't win the cliffhanger time series.

(Cliffhanger Time)

"FRANCIS NOOO!..." Suyapa yelled (Kat still leads series 3 to 2)

(Current Situation)

**Updated Team Angeles Scores**

*Francis the Snivy: 1

Francis the Snivy attacked with Darkrai Lench Seed

Orion the Arcanine: 40,000

Francis the Buizel: 40,000

Francis the Axew: 40,000

Midnight the Purloin: 40,000

**Opponent ( Darktwo): 500,000**

**Updated Team Angeles Scorers:**

1st: Midnight: 3,000 points

2nd: Francis the Snivy: 2,400

3rd: Francis the Axew: 2,000

4th: Orion/ Francis the Buizel: 500

Darktwo Run: 39,999 to 0 point run

(Battle Field)

Team Angeles has just witnessed a potentially painful attack on Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy has an injured left arm, and right leg from the attack. The team also notices that Kat (the referee) is unconscious, and the team decides to put Yuneri the Snivy as a referee. Yuneri agrees to the job, and calls the last attack by Darktwo offside.

"The last attack used by Darktwo is ruled offside, however, because the attack is a life draining move, the attack counts" Yuneri announces as Darktwo laughed at Francis the Snivy.

"HAHAHAHA! You are down to your last life point boy!" Darktwo yelled as he launched his next attack

(Battle continues)

**Team Angeles- Subs Available **

Mizu the Buizel

Francis the Serperior

Kavi the Servine

Tory the Ninetales

Rouge the Bat

Francis the Azelf

Reminder: Darktwo has dark moves. All his "dark" moves have the word dark before the move. His attacks have a bunch of consequences, which include the following:

Poison

Attack Drop by 20

Attack drop by 60

Burned

Faint in 1 turn

Double Damage

..And more to come

Darktwo uses Dark Shadow Ball on Francis the Snivy

Darktwo forms a ball with his paws, but the color of the ball is black, instead of purple. He launches the attack toward Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy uses his tail to send the attack back, and deals 3,000 life point damage to Darktwo.

Darktwo: 497,000

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 1LP)- 2 Counters, current scoring leader

Possession: Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy)

Francis the Snivy uses Leaf Blade

Francis the Snivy runs forward, and jumps up. He extends his tail like a blade, and strikes Darktwo. He deals 3,000 life point damage, which increases the point run for team Angeles

Darktwo: 494,000 LP

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 1LP)- 6,000 points combined in this possession

Orion uses Agility

Orion's body starts to glow blue to signal that his speed has gone up by 0.5 percent

Orion's speed: 40 + 20= 60

Francis the Buizel uses Water Gun

Francis the Buizel runs forward and opens his mouth to shoot out a steam of water toward Darktwo. He hits Darktwo, and deals 3,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 491,000

Team Angeles (Francis the Buizel, 40,000 LP)- moves up in position

Francis the Axew uses Dragon Rage

Francis the Axew spawns a blue flame from his mouth, and he aims the flame at Darktwo. He strikes Darktwo with 6,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 486,000 LP

Team Angeles (Francis the Axew, 40,000 LP)- New Record for damage delt in a single possession (6,000), becomes scoring leader

Midnight uses Shadow Claw

Midnight runs forward and gets his paws up in the air. His paws spawns claws on them. He strikes Darktwo with 5,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 481,000 LP

Team Angeles (Midnight, 40,000 LP)- 1st 5,000 or more damage given

**Scoring Leaders (After second possession)**

1st: Francis the Snivy: 8,400

2nd/3rd: Francis the Axew and Midnight: 8,000

4th: Francis the Buizel: 3,500

5th: Orion: 500

Team Angeles Run: 15,000 to 0 point run

Possession: Darktwo (4 times)

Darktwo uses Dark Shadow Ball on Francis the Snivy

Darktwo forms a dark colored ball from his paws, and throws it to Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy uses his tail to send the attack back, and deals 4,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 477,000 LP

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 1 LP)- New Score of 12,400, 3 counters

Darktwo uses Dark Lench Seed on Francis the Snivy

Darktwo releases a seed that tries to attract to Francis the Snivy, but Francis jumps up to avoid the attack. As a reward for dodging the move, Francis the Snivy gets 499 LP back

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 500LP)- Awarded 499 LP as a reward

Darktwo attacks Francis the Snivy with an unknown move

Darktwo creates a copy of himself. He and his copy surround Francis the Snivy, preventing Francis the Snivy from escaping what is about to happen to him. The two Darktwo's enter Francis the Snivy's body, and attacks him from inside. The two Darktwo does also suck the blood and life out of him. The two Darktwo's exits Francis the Snivy's body, and become one. Francis the Snivy faints on impact. Yuneri calls the move offside.

"We have an offside, and a technical level 3 foul (read my profile for more information on the new battle rules) on Darkrai. As a result of a technical 3 foul, Darkrai has also picked up 1 flagrant. One more flagrant means a suspension!" Kat yelled

Kat has just revived in time to see Francis the Snivy unconscious on the floor, meaning that she has the chance to yell….

"FRANCIS NOOONNN!" (No in French- hint: to spell no in French, add an extra N at the end) Kat yelled (Kat wins series 4 to 2, and she is the captain of the Team Angeles basketball team in part 3).

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Here are my top 5 games this year (to play)

1st: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City

2nd: NBA 2K12

3rd: Resident Evil 5

4th: Mortal Kombat

5th: Little Big Planet 2

Darktwo gains 1,000 LP in the beginning of Sunday's chapter.

Announcement: "Francis the Snivy's Abused Life is delayed until Monday as part of a special memorial day story update!


	52. Francis the Snivy's Memories Erased?

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to chapter 52 of this story. In this chapter, Francis the Snivy losses his memories of Francis the Buizel (Hint: After Francis the Snivy losses his memories of Francis the Buizel, Darktwo makes Gengar regenerate). As far as for those who play videogames, I have my top 10 announcements I want to hear at E3 (The first 5 will be in this chapter. The next 5 will be in the next chapter, which is coming up later this afternoon. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Last Lines before the bell:

Team Angeles Run: 15,000 to 0 point run

Possession: Darktwo (4 times)

Darktwo uses Dark Shadow Ball on Francis the Snivy

Darktwo forms a dark colored ball from his paws, and throws it to Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy uses his tail to send the attack back, and deals 4,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 477,000 LP

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 1 LP)- New Score of 12,400, 3 counters

Darktwo uses Dark Lench Seed on Francis the Snivy

Darktwo releases a seed that tries to attract to Francis the Snivy, but Francis jumps up to avoid the attack. As a reward for dodging the move, Francis the Snivy gets 499 LP back

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 500LP)- Awarded 499 LP as a reward

Darktwo attacks Francis the Snivy with an unknown move

Darktwo creates a copy of himself. He and his copy surround Francis the Snivy, preventing Francis the Snivy from escaping what is about to happen to him. The two Darktwo's enter Francis the Snivy's body, and attacks him from inside. The two Darktwo does also suck the blood and life out of him. The two Darktwo's exits Francis the Snivy's body, and become one. Francis the Snivy faints on impact. Yuneri calls the move offside.

"We have an offside, and a technical level 3 foul (read my profile for more information on the new battle rules) on Darkrai. As a result of a technical 3 foul, Darkrai has also picked up 1 flagrant. One more flagrant means a suspension!" Kat yelled

Kat has just revived in time to see Francis the Snivy unconscious on the floor, meaning that she has the chance to yell….

"FRANCIS NOOONNN!" Kat yelled (Kat wins series 4 to 2, and she is the captain of the Team Angeles basketball team in part 3).

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles has just witnessed an unknown attack by Darktwo. The team did not like the attack as Darktwo drained the blood and life out of Francis the Snivy. The team tells Yuneri that they are going to do a substitution.

"We need to do a sub Yuneri" Midnight said

"Sub granted, time out, Team Angeles. That is the team's first, and Francis the Snivy is unconscious and is unable to battle. Let's reset the scoreboard" Yuneri said

(Line Up- Team Angeles)

Orion the Arcanine: 40,000

Francis the Buizel: 40,000

Francis the Axew: 40,000

Midnight the Purloin: 40,000

Rouge the Bat; 40,000 (Sub in for Francis the Snivy)

**Subs Available**

Mizu the Buizel

Francis the Serperior

Kavi the Servine

Tory the Ninetales

Francis the Azelf

**Players that fainted in past possessions/ Score**

Francis the Snivy/ 12,400 points

(Battle Continues)

Possession: Darktwo (2 times remaining)

Darktwo uses Shadow Ball on Orion

Darktwo forms a purple ball from his paws. He aims for Orion, but Orion's speed allows him to dodge the attack and counter with a Flamethrower/ Fire Fang Combo. Orion shoots out a flame of fire while running toward Darktwo. Darktwo gets hit by the fire. Orion bites Darktwo and deals a combined total of 10,000 LP damage.

Darktwo: 467,000 LP

Team Angeles (Orion, 40,000 LP)- First player to hit 10,000 LP damage given in a single possession, new scoring leader

Darktwo flinched because of Orion's Fire Fang attack.

Possession: Team Angeles (Orion)

Orion uses Extreme Speed

Orion's body glows blue as his speed doubles from 60 to 120

Francis the Buizel uses Water Gun

Francis the Buizel shoots out a water stream, and hits Darktwo. Francis the Buizel deals 5,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 462,000 LP

Francis the Axew uses Dragon Rage

Francis the Axew spawns a blue flame from his mouth. He shoots it toward Darktwo, but Darktwo runs toward Francis the Axew. Darktwo jumps to avoid the attack, and counters with Shadow Ball. The attack hits Francis the Axew from behind. Darktwo deals only 200 LP damage because of offside.

"We have an offside by Darktwo. The attack counts as 200LP damage, instead of 400 LP damage" Yuneri announced

Francis the Axew: 39,800 LP

Darktwo: 462,000 LP- First attack landed

Midnight uses Bite

Midnight runs forward toward Darktwo. He jumps up, and bites Darktwo. He deals 5,000 LP damage

Darktwo: 457,000 LP

Francis the Snivy has revived and is ready at the score table

"Francis the Snivy is standing by the score table. Call a time out if you want him in" Yuneri announced

"We would like a 20 second timeout" Rouge the Bat said

"Time out granted" Yuneri announced

(Time Out station)

Team Angeles is figuring out who should come in, and who is going to take a break.

**We will be back to "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" right after this break.**

Well everyone, its that time of the year where gamers of all ages travel to downtown LA to see what games will be revealed at E3. Gamers like me want to predict some announcements from E3. Here is the first 5 of the announcements I want to read/hear about.

10th: Halo 4 movie

9th: New pokemon games

8th: New consoles

7th: Playstation 4

6th: New Technology to play games

5th: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game?

What is the rest of the countdown? Find out when chapter 53 arrives tonight.

**And now, we return to "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". Enjoy the chapter**

(Before the Break)

Darktwo: 457,000 LP

Francis the Snivy has revived and is ready at the score table

"Francis the Snivy is standing by the score table. Call a time out if you want him in" Yuneri announced

"We would like a 20 second timeout" Rouge the Bat said

"Time out granted" Yuneri announced

(Time Out station)

Team Angeles is figuring out who should come in, and who is going to take a break.

"Do you guys want me in?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Yes" Francis the Axew said

"How about Kavi?" asked Francis the Buizel

"Yes!" Kavi yelled

"Kavi" Francis the Snivy said

"Yes?" Kavi answered

"I have a move that is powerful that does major damage" Francis the Snivy said

"Cool" Kavi said

"There is a bad side to that, my life points goes down to 1" Francis the Snivy said

"I see, but if it does major damage, then it is worth a shot" Kavi said

"Let's do it" Francis the Snivy said

Midnight and Rouge the Bat exit the battle, while Kavi and Francis the Snivy enters the battle

(Line up updated)

Orion

Francis the Snivy

Kavi the Servine

Francis the Axew

Francis the Buizel

Possession: Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy)

Francis the Snivy and Kavi the Servine uses Ultimate Leaf Blade

Francis and Kavi run forward toward Darktwo. They jump, and combine their blades o increase the damage. They deal 450,000 LP damage to Darktwo, however, Francis the Snivy felt drained of energy after using the move, so drained, that he almost fainted.

Darktwo: 7,000 LP

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy/Kavi the Servine)- First ultimate combo

Team Angeles (Francis the Snivy, 1LP) - Major recoil of 39,999LP damage, first attack over 400,000

Darktwo laughs at Francis the Snivy

"HAHAHHAHA. You did a move that almost made ya faint huh. Well, thank you. I got something for you since you almost destroyed Gengar. I can now erase your…." Darktwo was cut off by Francis the Snivy

"Membrane" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no chemistry class here. I will erase your…" Darktwo said before he was cut off by Francis the Snivy again

"Worries" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no emotion contest here. I will erase your…." Darktwo said before being cut off again

"History" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no school. Uxie, come out here and get open, or I will give you the beating of your life!" Darktwo yelled as Uxie was released from his "jail cell"

Uxie emerges from his "jail cell" to see Darktwo. He seeks Darktwo's command.

"Uxie, erase Francis the Snivy's powers" Darktwo said

"His what?" Uxie asked Darktwo

"Powers! His memories, duhhhhhh!" Darktwo yelled at Uxie

"You know what Mr. "I can beat up Francis the Snivy", I can't do that! You better be nice or I won't erase Francis the Snivy's memories, or better yet, Francis the Snivy is so nicer than you. I don't think he even deserves having his memories erased. I mean come on! I only erase memories of pokemon who are mean like you, not those who are nice, like Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy deserves to tell me to erase your memories Darktwo! I know you commanded me to erase Francis the Snivy's memories, but you put me in a bad position to where I have to think about it. Wow Darktwo! Wow! You made me erase the memories of 699 pokemon in a row without conflict, but today is a different story. I will talk to Francis the Snivy to see he wants to have this done, but I doubt that he will say yes. If he does, you get a lucky break, and even if I erases Francis the Snivy's memories, I will still remember him as a friend that you , Darktwo, destroyed, all because of this "Soul Games" tournament that Team Angeles went through to fight you. It did not need to end up this way you know. Think about it Darktwo, because what you are about to make me do, will fore right back at you in the near future. You better think this through; in fact, I am no longer your friend Darktwo. I am Francis the Snivy's new friend forever, even if I erase his memories of his brother Francis the Buizel, or even of his life as a pokemon, or whatever memories I erase of him" Uxie concluded his speech

Francis the Snivy had a flashback of Tory the Ninetales when Tory officially turned him into a Snivy.

**Flashback from Chapter 1**

All of a sudden, Francis and Suyapa gets attacked which forces them to grab the Ninetales tail. Francis's Ninetales at first did not want to curse either person.

"I don't want to do this to my friend" the Ninetales thought to himself.

The Ninetales thought was interrupted by the Ninetales clan

"Remember what the rules were?" the Ninetales said

"Yeah, but-" Francis's Ninetales said

"You have to do it, otherwise you are out of the clan" the Ninetales said

"I don't want to hurt my friend like this" Francis's Ninetales said

"I know it hurts, but he touched your tail, also his friend did too" the Ninetales said

"I know, but what am I going to do without them?" Francis's Ninetales asked

"Why don't you make a compromise with them" the Ninetales said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was waiting for a compromise for the curse on both Francis and Suyapa. This one will not be easy.

"Francis, I don't know what to do when I curse you to turn into a Snivy" Francis's Ninetales said

"How about this, since me and Suyapa are about to turn into pokemon, when we return from our adventure, we will let you meet our friends" Francis said

"Ok" Francis's Ninetales said

The Ninetales clan was also sad to lose two good friends, but they understand Francis's Ninetales situation. They wished both Francis and Suyapa good luck on their pokemon journey.

"Even if I curse the both of you to turn into pokemon, I will still be your friends ok" Francis's Ninetales said

"I understand" Both Francis and Suyapa said

"I shall give you something to take to the pokemon world, you soccer jerseys"

Francis's Ninetales hands Francis his #11 jersey, while handing Suyapa her #18 jersey.

"Put them on before I curse you" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis and Suyapa put their jerseys on and get prepared to turn into pokemon.

"This jerseys are very special. When I turn you into pokemon, all you clothes will fall from your bodies, but you jerseys will remain on you as a pokemon. Good luck on your journey" Francis's Ninetales said

Francis's Ninetales casted the curse on both Francis and Suyapa while of course trying not to cry. Lights glowed around Francis and Suyapa as little by little; they are disappearing to the pokemon world. As they disappeared, all their traces fell from their bodies and landed on the grass below. Francis's Ninetales start to cry so hard that he almost stopped the curse. Once Francis and Suyapa disappeared into the pokemon world, he wished both good luck.

"Good luck you two" Francis's Ninetales and the Ninetales clan said to the sky.

**Flashback ends**

Team Angeles is now about to find out if Francis the Snivy's memories will be erased….

**That's all for now, but in a few hours, Uxie's decession, and the rest of my announcement countdown. That's tonight on Chapter 53 of the story. See you all from 6PM to 10PM**


	53. Darktwo VS Uxie: The Talking Game

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to chapter 53 (The second of 2 chapters today) of the story. This is where Uxie has to make a big decision on whether to erase Francis the Snivy's memories or not to. This chapter will tell us how part 3 will begin (introduction chapters for part 3 is tomorrow). We also have the rest of the top 10 countdown of the announcements I want to hear/read about. This chapter is mostly with Darktwo and Uxie talking to each other. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Alerts in chapter

French words translated

Last lines before the bell:

Darktwo laughs at Francis the Snivy

"HAHAHHAHA. You did a move that almost made ya faint huh. Well, thank you. I got something for you since you almost destroyed Gengar. I can now erase your…." Darktwo was cut off by Francis the Snivy

"Membrane" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no chemistry class here. I will erase your…" Darktwo said before he was cut off by Francis the Snivy again

"Worries" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no emotion contest here. I will erase your…." Darktwo said before being cut off again

"History" Francis the Snivy said

"This aint no school. Uxie, come out here and get open, or I will give you the beating of your life!" Darktwo yelled as Uxie was released from his "jail cell"

Uxie emerges from his "jail cell" to see Darktwo. He seeks Darktwo's command.

"Uxie, erase Francis the Snivy's powers" Darktwo said

"His what?" Uxie asked Darktwo

"Powers! His memories, duhhhhhh!" Darktwo yelled at Uxie

"You know what Mr. "I can beat up Francis the Snivy", I can't do that! You better be nice or I won't erase Francis the Snivy's memories, or better yet, Francis the Snivy is so nicer than you. I don't think he even deserves having his memories erased. I mean come on! I only erase memories of pokemon who are mean like you, not those who are nice, like Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy deserves to tell me to erase your memories Darktwo! I know you commanded me to erase Francis the Snivy's memories, but you put me in a bad position to where I have to think about it. Wow Darktwo! Wow! You made me erase the memories of 699 pokemon in a row without conflict, but today is a different story. I will talk to Francis the Snivy to see he wants to have this done, but I doubt that he will say yes. If he does, you get a lucky break, and even if I erases Francis the Snivy's memories, I will still remember him as a friend that you , Darktwo, destroyed, all because of this "Soul Games" tournament that Team Angeles went through to fight you. It did not need to end up this way you know. Think about it Darktwo, because what you are about to make me do, will fore right back at you in the near future. You better think this through; in fact, I am no longer your friend Darktwo. I am Francis the Snivy's new friend forever, even if I erase his memories of his brother Francis the Buizel, or even of his life as a pokemon, or whatever memories I erase of him" Uxie concluded his speech

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles is listening to Uxie and Darktwo as they are talking about if Francis the Snivy should have his memories erased. The conservation continues.

"You really think that Francis the Snivy is so nice? He and his team beat Gengar. Gengar wants his revenge by having you Ms "I like Francis the Snivy" erase all his memories. I think that Gengar deserves his revenge. He was one of my friends. So think about that" Darktwo said to Uxie

"Hold on a second. Just because Francis the Snivy and his team defeated Gengar, does not mean that he deserves his memories to be erased, no sir, not buying it" Uxie said

"EXCUSE ME!" Darktwo yelled

"YOU HEARD ME!"Uxie yelled so loud that Francis the Snivy fainted from the shock

"Sorry Francis the Snivy" Uxie said

"It's ok. If it is needed that you need to yell, go ahead" Suyapa said

"Why did you apologize huh?" Darktwo asked

"I apologized because I made Francis the Snivy faint by accident" Uxie said

"Oh…so you apologized because you favorite Snivy fainted huh. I see how it is" Darktwo said

"Yes. That is what nice pokemon like me do. We apologize for accidents" Uxie said

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO APPOLOGIZE TO FRANCIS THE SNIVY EVER AGAIN!" Darktwo yelled so loud that Uxie started crying.

"Darktwo!" Team Angeles yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Darktwo asked

"We want you to stop" Suyapa said

"JE DETESTE DARKTWO (I hate Darktwo)" Uxie said

"Non, Tu amirer moi (no, you admire me)" Darktwo said

"Yeah right! Je amrier Francis le Snivy (I admire Francis the Snivy)" Uxie said

"Oh really?" Darktwo aked while launching a Shadow Ball attack toward Uxie.

"HELP!" Uxie yelled

Francis the Snivy revives to run toward the Shadow Ball attack. Uxie held his hands in a defensive X manner. Uxie was waiting for the contact to come, but it never came, because Francis the Snivy stepped in front of him to take the attack. Francis the Snivy fainted for saving Uxie.

"Francis No!" Uxie yelled

"Hey, I think it is supposed to be Francis, Yes!" Darktwo yelled

"FRANCIS THE SNIVY FAINTED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE SAVED ME FROM YOU! JE DETESTE VOUS DARKTWO! (I hate you Darktwo)" Uxie yelled

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Darktwo yelled

"I have the right to" Uxie said

"Yeah right!" Darktwo yelled

"I told you that Francis the Snivy should not have his memories erased!" Uxie yelled

"Prove it to me in a battle!" Darktwo yelled

"Fine, if you win, I will erase Francis the Snivy's memories. If I win, I will not erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Uxie said

"Deal" Darktwo said

"When does this battle start?" Yuneri asked

"It starts from 7 to 11PM, here on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" Uxie said

**Here is the rest of the countdown**

4th: New Basketball game

3rd: Surprises

2nd: Pokemon Black and White 3?

1st: The Grand Theft Auto 5 release date please

**The special chapter featuring Uxie VS Darktwo for the battle for Francis the Snivy's memories is tonight from 7PM to 11PM**


	54. Darktwo Vs Randal for Francis's Memories

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to Chapter 54(Which is the final chapter of part 2 of 5). In this chapter, Francis the Snivy's memories are on the line in this battle between Uxie and Darktwo. The Uxie's name is Randal by the way. This is it, the end of the second part of 5. Francis the Snivy is hoping that Randal will win this battle. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Last lines before the bell:

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO APPOLOGIZE TO FRANCIS THE SNIVY EVER AGAIN!" Darktwo yelled so loud that Uxie started crying.

"Darktwo!" Team Angeles yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Darktwo asked

"We want you to stop" Suyapa said

"JE DETESTE DARKTWO (I hate Darktwo)" Uxie said

"Non, Tu amirer moi (no, you admire me)" Darktwo said

"Yeah right! Je amrier Francis le Snivy (I admire Francis the Snivy)" Uxie said

"Oh really?" Darktwo aked while launching a Shadow Ball attack toward Uxie.

"HELP!" Uxie yelled

Francis the Snivy revives to run toward the Shadow Ball attack. Uxie held his hands in a defensive X manner. Uxie was waiting for the contact to come, but it never came, because Francis the Snivy stepped in front of him to take the attack. Francis the Snivy fainted for saving Uxie.

"Francis No!" Uxie yelled

"Hey, I think it is supposed to be Francis, Yes!" Darktwo yelled

"FRANCIS THE SNIVY FAINTED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE SAVED ME FROM YOU! JE DETESTE VOUS DARKTWO! (I hate you Darktwo)" Uxie yelled

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Darktwo yelled

"I have the right to" Uxie said

"Yeah right!" Darktwo yelled

"I told you that Francis the Snivy should not have his memories erased!" Uxie yelled

"Prove it to me in a battle!" Darktwo yelled

"Fine, if you win, I will erase Francis the Snivy's memories. If I win, I will not erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Uxie said

"Deal" Darktwo said

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles is now watching the battle between Randal the Uxie, and Darktwo. Francis the Snivy is hoping for Randal to win.

"This battle is official. This battle is set for 10 minutes and 30 seconds, and will feature power plays. Each player starts with 10,000LP and no player can pass 10,000 LP. The battle has a stipulation of the following. If Randal wins, then Francis the Snivy will retain all his memories, or if Randal losses, Francis the Snivy will have all his memories erased. The match is over when one player faints. If however, a tie occurs, then we will do a coin toss. Here we go. Begin" Yuneri announced

Randal: 10,000

Darktwo: 10,000

Possession: Randal

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his closed eyes to spawn beams of bright light. The lights strike Darktwo, and Randal deals 300 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 (300 Point lead)

Darktwo: 9,700LP

Darktwo uses Shadow Ball

Darktwo forms a purple ball from his paws. He sends it toward Randal. Randal counters the move with Physic . Randal controls the Shadow Ball attack, and sends it back. Randal deals 1,000 LP damage.

Randal: 10,000 (1,300 to 0 point run, 1 counter= 1,000 points)

Darktwo: 8,700

"The next power play is….Double Damage for Darkrai. The power play is now in effect for the next 1 minute" Yuneri announced

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his closed eyes to form two beams of light. He sends them toward Darktwo, and Randal deals 2,000 LP damage. Francis the Snivy is cheering on the sidelines.

Randal: 10,000 (3,300 to 0 point run)

Darktwo: 6,700

PP(Power Play): No time remaining

Darktwo uses Yawn

Darkrai tries to make Randal drowsy, but Randal counters with Psychic. Randal controls Darktwo's body, and slams him down for a record 5,000 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 LP (8,300 to 0 point run, 2 counters, going for a perfect game)

Darktwo: 1,700 LP

Randal uses Tackle

Randal runs forward to tackle Darktwo, but Darktwo grabs Randal by the throat. Darktwo squeezes Randal until he faints. Darktwo celebrates his victory, until Yuneri calls Darktwo offside.

"We have an offside…" Yuneri said before Darktwo grabbed Yuneri by her arm to send her flying. Yuneri hits a wall, and faints on impact.

Darktwo laughs at team Angeles.

"HAHHAHAHA! It looks like Uxie (Randal) will erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Darktwo said

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" An unknown voice said

The team notices a Mesprit, but not just any Mesprit, but it's Francis the Mesprit.

**All caps moment for Francis the Mesprit**

"**YOU DARE TO ALLOW RANDAL TO ERASE MY BROTHERS MEMORIES HUH. GUESS WHAT, YOU FAILED DUE TO MY PRESSNCE IN THIS ROOM. WELL GO AHEAD AND TRY TO, ONLY IF YOU TOUCH ME!"Francis the Mesprit said as he got closer to Darktwo**.

Darktwo attacks Francis the Mesprit with Black Hole Away (Another move I made up)

Darktwo forms two black holes, one above Francis the Mesprit, and one in an unknown location (find out where this is in chapter 57 on Friday of next week). Francis the Mesprit was sucked in, and was sent to the unknown area.

Darktwo attacks his own attack

Darktwo attacks his black hole, and destroys it. Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Darktwo uses the exact same move on Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy gets sucked in, and is sent to another unknown area. Darktwo shatters the black hole.

Yuneri revives to find Francis the Snivy missing. Yuneri is worried about Francis the Snivy….

(Location- Unknown Location 1)- Francis the Mesprit's area

Francis the Mesprit wakes up to beautiful flowers, and a nice scenery. She finds a sign that reads "Welcome to Washington D.C- Home of the Washington Hunters Gamers League Basketball team"

"Wow, this is nice" Francis the Mesprit said

(Location- Unknown Area 2)- Francis the Snivy

Francis the Snivy was still unconscious, when a Pichu discovered him. This Pichu carries him to the hospital. Francis the Snivy is being examined. After 10 minutes, Francis the Snivy revives, but several answers from him tells you the next two parts of this story.

"Im glad you are conscious." The Pichu said

'Where am I?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Las Vegas, Nevada" the Pichu answered. "Where are you from?" the Pichu asked

"Um….I don't remember….." Francis the Snivy answered

"Ok, next question is, What is your name?" the Pichu asked

" My name is…..I …don't …remember…" Francis the Snivy said

"What! I bet that your memories were erased by Darktwo" the Pichu said

**That's all for now.**

**Tomorrow:**

**Chapters 55 and 56 are introduction chapters for part 3**

**Chapter 2 of "Francis the Snivy's Abused Life**

**Next Weekend:**

**Chapters 57 to 60 **


	55. Introduction For Part 3

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: This is the introduction chapter for part 3. This is just an outline on what is going to happen in Part 3, and will change without notice. I do not own anything.

Characters in Part 3

All characters from part 2 will be in part 3

New characters:

Jackie the Pichu- The Pichu that carried Francis the Snivy to the hospital, while he was still unconscious

Evelyn (Pokemon to be determined)

New rivals:

Arceus? – Arceus is listed as a neutral character at this time

Old Rivals Returning:

Gengar- Regenerated by Darktwo after Darktwo erased Francis the Snivy's memories

Darktwo- Team Angeles has to battle Darktwo's basketball team to recover all of Francis the Snivy's basketball team

Serperior and Ninetales- These two abuse Francis the Snivy

**Plots and happenings:**

. Francis the Snivy has his memories erased

. Basketball season starts

. 1st half of the season

.Yuneri the Snivy is injured

.Transfer Window- Chapter 55 has the rules

**Special Segments:**

E3 happenings- E3 is fast approaching. Are you ready?

Top 5- Many top 5 segments before June 5th

Game Previews (E3 edition)- I will make my own preview on the upcoming games from E3

That's it for the introduction for part 3, but we have the transfer window. Look for chapter 55 for the rules of that. More characters= More fun!


	56. Transfer Window is Open

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Here are the rules for the transfer window. I do not own anything.

**What is the Transfer Window?**

The Transfer Window is a period of time where teams buy players with the teams money. It is also the time when teams can also let players go. The sport where there are transfer windows is in soccer. Soccer has 2 windows. In "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", we will also have 2 transfer windows, but for basketball.

**How does a transfer window work?**

The transfer window works in a way where teams scout for players. In this story, the readers will have to opportunity to add to team Angeles. The team does have their budgets. Team Angeles has a 5,000,000 poke dollar budget, and teams can't pass their budget.

**How to participate**

To participate, look at my profile, and look for the Transfer Window section. Then look at the players and their skills, abilities, etc. The most important feature is the budget. Here is an example using Francis the Snivy (In the story, Francis the Snivy joined the team due to the fact that he and Orion are friends)

Francis the Snivy:

Abilities: 3 point specialist, assist specialist

Skills: Crossover dribble

Average points: 4.2

Average Assists: 14.8

Average Steals: 2.1

(There are more stats)

Current team: Team Angeles

How much to get this player: 40,000 poke dollars

To ask for this player, PM team Angeles.

**Now, that's just an example. Here is the PM line**

**Subject: Transfer Window- Buy or Sell player**

**Message: Team Angeles is interested in (Players name) skills. Please respond back**

Warning: Look at my profile every weekend because players will be taken from other teams.

That's all for now. Chapter 57 and 58 is Friday!


	57. Transfer Window Update 1

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: The following is not a chapter, but is the transfer window update as of this week. The following characters are offered for this weeks transfer window:

Jacob the Buizel

Current team: team Wonders

Specialty: Speed

Average Points: 12.9

Average Assists: 7.2

Average Steals: 2.1

Average Blocks: 5.0

Price for character including fee: 20,000 poke dollars

Kat the Servine

****Current team: team Works

Specialty: 3 point specialist

Abilities: tail play, and crossover

Average points: 13.9

Average Assists: 7.0

Average Blocks: 10.9

Average Steals: 1.2

Price for character with fees: 30,000 poke dollars

**Mark the Floatzel**

Current team: Team Volts

Specialty: All Around Defence

Average points: 10.1

Average Assists: 1.9

Average Blocks: 2.9

Average Steals: 8.7

Price for this player with fees: 200,000 poke dollars

To have interest for these players, PM me with the following. Don't forget to put your pen name so that I can give you credit and add you as a favorite.

Subject: Transfer Window- Buy or Sell player

Message: Team Angeles is interested in (Players name) skills. Please respond back

The next chapter of the story is tomorrow.


	58. The Fight Continues, Evelyn is in

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: This is the start of part 3. In today's chapter, we have Randal and Darktwo as the starting characters for part 3. In this installment, Randal finds out that Francis the Snivy's memories are erased by Darktwo, and Randal seeks for revenge. We also have the countdown to E3, as we are only 4 days away from the event in Downtown LA. As a gamer myself, I will share the announcements from the last E3 that I liked. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Warnings:

Death of Randal the Uxie: 23.9098398%

Last lines of Chapter 54:

Randal runs forward to tackle Darktwo, but Darktwo grabs Randal by the throat. Darktwo squeezes Randal until he faints. Darktwo celebrates his victory, until Yuneri calls Darktwo offside.

"We have an offside…" Yuneri said before Darktwo grabbed Yuneri by her arm to send her flying. Yuneri hits a wall, and faints on impact.

Darktwo laughs at team Angeles.

"HAHHAHAHA! It looks like Uxie (Randal) will erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Darktwo said

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" An unknown voice said

The team notices a Mesprit, but not just any Mesprit, but it's Francis the Mesprit.

**All caps moment for Francis the Mesprit**

"**YOU DARE TO ALLOW RANDAL TO ERASE MY BROTHERS MEMORIES HUH. GUESS WHAT, YOU FAILED DUE TO MY PRESSNCE IN THIS ROOM. WELL GO AHEAD AND TRY TO, ONLY IF YOU TOUCH ME!"Francis the Mesprit said as he got closer to Darktwo**.

Darktwo attacks Francis the Mesprit with Black Hole Away (Another move I made up)

Darktwo forms two black holes, one above Francis the Mesprit, and one in an unknown location (find out where this is in chapter 57 on Friday of next week). Francis the Mesprit was sucked in, and was sent to the unknown area.

Darktwo attacks his own attack

Darktwo attacks his black hole, and destroys it. Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Darktwo uses the exact same move on Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy gets sucked in, and is sent to another unknown area. Darktwo shatters the black hole.

Yuneri revives to find Francis the Snivy missing. Yuneri is worried about Francis the Snivy….

(Location- Unknown Location 1)- Francis the Mesprit's area

Francis the Mesprit wakes up to beautiful flowers, and a nice scenery. She finds a sign that reads "Welcome to Washington D.C- Home of the Washington Hunters Gamers League Basketball team"

"Wow, this is nice" Francis the Mesprit said

(Location- Unknown Area 2)- Francis the Snivy

Francis the Snivy was still unconscious, when a Pichu discovered him. This Pichu carries him to the hospital. Francis the Snivy is being examined. After 10 minutes, Francis the Snivy revives, but several answers from him tells you the next two parts of this story.

"Im glad you are conscious." The Pichu said

'Where am I?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Las Vegas, Nevada" the Pichu answered. "Where are you from?" the Pichu asked

"Um….I don't remember….." Francis the Snivy answered

"Ok, next question is, What is your name?" the Pichu asked

" My name is…..I …don't …remember…" Francis the Snivy said

"What! I bet that your memories were erased by Darktwo" the Pichu said

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles has just witnessed a attack on the team. Rose the Snivy finds out that Francis the Snivy, and the Mesprit are missing from the area. They are also watching live video from a hospital in Portland, Oregon (Francis the Snivy's location). They find out that Francis the Snivy has no memories of who he is ,or what happen. All of team Angeles is pointing their fingers to Darktwo. Randal agrees to what team Angeles is saying. Randal starts getting mad at Darktwo.

"DARKTWO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TEAM ANGELES!" Randal the Uxie screams

"Oh, nothing really" Darktwo said trying to hide something

"FRANCIS THE SNIVY HAS HIS MEMORIES ERASED! HOW DO YOU FEEL?" Randal asked

"Oh, I feel great that I got rid of 2 pesky pokemon" Darktwo said

"WELL I DON'T FEEL GOOD ABOUT IT! YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! YOU EVEN ERASED HIS MEMORIES FOR YOUR PLEASURE OF THIS MEMORY ERASING STEAK OF NOW 700 POKEMON! FRANCIS THE MESPRIT SHOULD HAVE DRAINED ALL YOUR EMOTIONS, BUT YOU DECIDED TO MAKE HIM DISSAPEAR! YOU EVEN TOOK AWAY FRANCISCA THE PIPULP (Darkrai's soul games tournament)! YOU ARE MEAN DARKTWO! FRANCIS THE AZELF SHOULD HAVE DRAINED ALL YOUR WILLPOWER, BUT YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT WHEN YOU MADE HIM FAINT, AND TRANSFORMED INTO DARKTWO! TEAM ANGELES WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!" Randal said as Darktwo laughed

"HAHAHAHA! I SEE YOU WANT TO BE LOUD! I WILL SHOW YOU LOUDDD! I ERASED FRANCIS THE SNIVY's MEMORIES BECAUSE HE AND HIS TEAM DEFEATED GENGAR! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Darktwo said as Randal spoke up

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED, NOT FRANCIS THE SNIVY! HE NEVER DESERVED TO HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED! HE IS A NICE POKEMON WHO HAS MANY FRIENDS! WATCH ME DARKTWO, I WILL ERASE YOUR MEMORIES ONE DAY, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL GET HELP FROM FRANCIS THE UNCONSCIOUS HERO SNIVY! I EVEN HAVE A MEMORY LOCK!" Randal said as Team Angeles spoke up

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Team Angeles said

"What is a memory lock Randal?" Rose asked

"A memory lock is a lock that makes sure that once I erase memories of a pokemon, they will never remember anything until they break the lock" Randal answered

"I see, so are you planning…" Suyapa said as she got cut off by Darktwo

"QUIET! THE MEMORY LOCK SHOULD BE ON FRANCIS THE SNIVY, NOT ON ME! I DON'T EARN THAT MEMORY LOCK! FRANCIS THE SNIVY DESERVES TO NEVER EVER REMEMBER HIS FRIENDS! YOU RANDAL, YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST FRANCIS THE SNIVY! IN FACT HE'S A GAMER! I HATE GAMERS!" Darktwo yelled

"SO WHAT, EVEN IF HE'S A GAMER, HE DOSENT DESERVE THIS!" Randal yelled

**Its time to take a break. We will be back to "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" right after this**

This weekend is the last weekend before the E3 press conference. E3 begins Monday June 4th. What happened at the last E3? Here are my top announcements at the last E3 1 year ago.

1st: Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3

2nd: NBA 2K12- They brought LA Laker Kobe Bryant to the E3 stage to demo the game

3rd: Halo 4- This Halo trilogy is not over yet!

4th: Super Mario 3D Land

5th: Nintendo Wii U

Do you think there will better announcements? Find out in our review, next week.

**We are now back to the explosive chapter of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"**

**Before the break:**

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED, NOT FRANCIS THE SNIVY! HE NEVER DESERVED TO HAVE HIS MEMORIES ERASED! HE IS A NICE POKEMON WHO HAS MANY FRIENDS! WATCH ME DARKTWO, I WILL ERASE YOUR MEMORIES ONE DAY, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL GET HELP FROM FRANCIS THE UNCONSCIOUS HERO SNIVY! I EVEN HAVE A MEMORY LOCK!" Randal said as Team Angeles spoke up

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Team Angeles said

"What is a memory lock Randal?" Rose asked

"A memory lock is a lock that makes sure that once I erase memories of a pokemon, they will never remember anything until they break the lock" Randal answered

"I see, so are you planning…" Suyapa said as she got cut off by Darktwo

"QUIET! THE MEMORY LOCK SHOULD BE ON FRANCIS THE SNIVY, NOT ON ME! I DON'T EARN THAT MEMORY LOCK! FRANCIS THE SNIVY DESERVES TO NEVER EVER REMEMBER HIS FRIENDS! YOU RANDAL, YOU SHOULD NEVER TRUST FRANCIS THE SNIVY! IN FACT HE'S A GAMER! I HATE GAMERS!" Darktwo yelled

(Current Situation)

The conversation continues….

"I WANT ANSWERS DARKTWO, AND I WANT THE REAL REASON!" Randal yelled to Darktwo

"YOU ALLREADY GOT IT! Darktwo said as he launched a Shadow Ball attack at Yuneri. Yuneri could not dodge in time and got hit. Yuneri fainted, and Darktwo laughs at Randal

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SAW WHAT I DID THERE TO ONE OF FRANCIS THE SNIVY'S FRIENDS! I MADE HER FAINT ON SPOT! YOU CAN NOW DO WHAT YOU FAILED TO DO WITH ME! ERASE HER MEMORIES!

"MY ANSWER IS NO! I DON'T ERASE NICE POKEMON MEMORIES!" Randal yelled

"DO IT, OR ELSE!" Darktwo yelled as he pulled out a needle with a life draining machine attached to it.

"I WILL STAY AS IS! NO, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FAINT TO NOT TO ERASE YUNERI's MEMORIES!" Randal yelled

"YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE!" Darktwo yelled as he grabbed Randal, and put him inside the machine

"HELP ME!" Randal yelled as he was attacked by the machine

"FOR EVERY TIME YOU YELL "FRANCIS NOOO!" I WILL ATTACK YOU!" Darktwo yelled

"YEAH RIGHT!" Randal yelled

The machine heard the response and a needle went into Randal's arm and sucked the life out of him. Darktwo sucks in the drained life points of Randal. Randal is starting to get weaker.

"Randal NO!" All members of team Angeles yelled

"HAHAHAHA! I get more pokemon to join Randal inside this machine" Darktwo said

The machine opens and sucks in all members of team Angeles. All of a sudden, a Amzumaril enters the scene and uses Water Gun on the machine, and the machine is now disabled, allowing Randal to be safe for now.

"Thank you Amzumaril" Suyapa said

"Call me Evelyn the Amzumaril" Evelyn

Darktwo got so mad that he wants to injure Yuneri the Snivy.

"I WANT TO INJURE A FRIEND OF YOURS FOR WHAT FRANCIS THE SNIVY DID TO GENGAR!" Darktwo yelled as he launched a Shadow Ball attack

Yuneri tries to avoid the attack, but the ball was so fast that Evelyn can't get to help Yuneri in time. Yuneri falls unconscious for the second time in the conflict. Evelyn tries to revive Yuneri, but can't do it. Nurse Karla comes in, and tells that Yuneri will have to be in the hospital until further notice….

Chapter 58 is tomorrow, and a side story on Randal the Uxie is tomorrow as well.


	59. Hospital Visit: Yuneri the Snivy

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to the chapter 59 of the story. In this chapter, it's about Yuneri the Snivy in the hospital. If you guys recall from yesterdays chapter, Darktwo attacked Yuneri to try to get revenge for what happened to Gengar. We also have a side story on Randal the Uxie, and a gamer moment from me based on the E3 show (There was a hint of my E3 moment during part 1 of the story). Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Last Lines before the bell:

"I WANT ANSWERS DARKTWO, AND I WANT THE REAL REASON!" Randal yelled to Darktwo

"YOU ALLREADY GOT IT! Darktwo said as he launched a Shadow Ball attack at Yuneri. Yuneri could not dodge in time and got hit. Yuneri fainted, and Darktwo laughs at Randal

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SAW WHAT I DID THERE TO ONE OF FRANCIS THE SNIVY'S FRIENDS! I MADE HER FAINT ON SPOT! YOU CAN NOW DO WHAT YOU FAILED TO DO WITH ME! ERASE HER MEMORIES!

"MY ANSWER IS NO! I DON'T ERASE NICE POKEMON MEMORIES!" Randal yelled

"DO IT, OR ELSE!" Darktwo yelled as he pulled out a needle with a life draining machine attached to it.

"I WILL STAY AS IS! NO, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FAINT TO NOT TO ERASE YUNERI's MEMORIES!" Randal yelled

"YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE!" Darktwo yelled as he grabbed Randal, and put him inside the machine

"HELP ME!" Randal yelled as he was attacked by the machine

"FOR EVERY TIME YOU YELL "FRANCIS NOOO!" I WILL ATTACK YOU!" Darktwo yelled

"YEAH RIGHT!" Randal yelled

The machine heard the response and a needle went into Randal's arm and sucked the life out of him. Darktwo sucks in the drained life points of Randal. Randal is starting to get weaker.

"Randal NO!" All members of team Angeles yelled

"HAHAHAHA! I get more pokemon to join Randal inside this machine" Darktwo said

The machine opens and sucks in all members of team Angeles. All of a sudden, a Amzumaril enters the scene and uses Water Gun on the machine, and the machine is now disabled, allowing Randal to be safe for now.

"Thank you Amzumaril" Suyapa said

"Call me Evelyn the Amzumaril" Evelyn

Darktwo got so mad that he wants to injure Yuneri the Snivy.

"I WANT TO INJURE A FRIEND OF YOURS FOR WHAT FRANCIS THE SNIVY DID TO GENGAR!" Darktwo yelled as he launched a Shadow Ball attack

Yuneri tries to avoid the attack, but the ball was so fast that Evelyn can't get to help Yuneri in time. Yuneri falls unconscious for the second time in the conflict. Evelyn tries to revive Yuneri, but can't do it. Nurse Karla comes in, and tells that Yuneri will have to be in the hospital until further notice….

(Current situation)

Team Angeles has just witnessed an attack on Yuneri the Snivy by Darktwo. They see that Yuneri is unconscious from the attack, and Nurse Karla tells the team that Yuneri has to go to the hospital to be examined.

"We have to get Yuneri to the hospital now!" Nurse Karla yelled as Darktwo laughs

"HAHAHAHA! HOSPITALS ARE FOR ROOKIES!" Darktwo yelled as he laughed out loud

The team heads to the Glendale hospital to treat Yuneri for her injures on her.

(Glendale Hospital)

Team Angeles along with Randal arrive at the hospital. The team checks in at the desk. The pokemon behind the counter knows team Angeles very well.

"Hello team Angeles" the pokemon behind the counter said

"Hi Jenifer" Suyapa said

"What brings you here today?" Jenifer the Sunflowera asks

"We are here to check on our unconscious friend, Yuneri the Snivy. You see, she was attacked by Darktwo during a fight between Darktwo and Randal" Kavi the Servine said

"I see. What happened to my favorite Snivy?" Jenifer asks

"Which Snivy?" Suyapa asks

"Francis the Snivy" Jenifer answers

"You see, Darktwo made him disappear to someplace, and what's worse is that he lost his memories of his life" Suyapa answered

"No way! Darktwo should be punished for that!" Jenifer yelled out loud so that every nurse can hear her

"Francis the Snivy is gone?" A second nurse asks

"Where is he?" A third nurse asks

"His memories are erased!" A fourth nurse yelled

"Erase Darktwo's memories!" A fifth nurse yelled

Team Angeles has found out that Francis the Snivy has a lot of friends in LA. Suyapa agrees that Randal should erase all of Darktwo's memories, and put a memory lock on him. Randal is about to have a practice lesson, when Team Angeles guild is damaged by an intruder.

"INTRUDER ALERT AT TEAM ANGELES GUILD, PLEASE RESPOND NOW!" The message was announced on the team's GAS (Guild Alert System)

The team heads to the team Guild to find Serperior destroying materials in the guild.

(Guild Area)

The team finds out that their practice room is being damaged by Serperior, Gengar, and Ninetales. The team recognizes Gengar.

"Gengar! How did you come back?" Suyapa asks

"I came back because Francis the Snivy has his memories erased by Darktwo!" Gengar yelled

"You know what Gengar, your memories are about to be erased for what you did to Francis the Snivy for those times" Suyapa said as she and the rest of the team had flashbacks

**Flashback 1- Chapter 3**

The duo continued to battle each other, and dodging each other's moves, so much that Kavi is starting to regain his memory of Francis back. The battle was about to get a huge game changer that starts up a rivalry that starts up again.

(Back to the battle)

Kavi uses Leaf Blade

Kavi runs toward Francis and jumps and extends his blade, but just as he was about to hit Francis, a purple shadow attacks Francis knocking him unconscious. Kavi, instead of finishing the attack, goes and help Francis to the bench and tells Joey what happened during that exchange.

"Joey, please do not make the call that I won this battle. It's not fair that someone attacked Francis unconscious instead of me doing that." Kavi said to Joey

"Yes Kavi, I understand" Joey said

Suyapa, who was watching the battle, noticed and shouted "**GENGAR"** to make the purple shadow reveal itself to be Gengar. She knew that this rivalry is about to start again. Joey also knew something was not right; he makes the call of who won this battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please. Francis is unconscious and is unable to battle; however, since **Gengar** has interrupted the battle by attack Francis, this battle is declared No Contest!' Joey said out loud.

**Flashback 2- Chapter 6**

(Location- Same Area- Audience area)

The fans were cheering for the two combatants as they took a break for the two minute warning period. Joey was examining the last play where Rose deals 60 damage to Rose. He spots a purple shadow as Kavi got hit. He then noticed a cup in the shadows hands. He also noticed that the shadow put something purple inside what looks like water.

(Location- Kavi's Locker Room)

Kavi received a notice on his FAS that Francis fainted, but he questions that because Francis did not even enter this battle. He tries to find out why Francis fainted, and he found out that it was poison. Kavi runs toward Joey to issue a poison alert.

(Location- Rose's locker Room)

Rose also got the same FAS alert that Kavi got. She was still questioning how Francis got poisoned.

(Location- Battle Field)

The fans were still cheering for both Kavi and Rose as they ran to the field, but what the audience got was a huge change in the schedule as Joey announced something that makes the crowd boo someone familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have received word that Francis fainted sometime during the battle; however, he was not even battling. During my viewing of the replay, I saw a purple shadow entering the battlefield and putting something purple in a water cup. I am officially calling this battle as No contest" Joey announced

The crowd boos as they see the exact same purple shadow that Joey just announced. The crowd holds up their signs. The crowd knows that it was Gengar who entered the stadium. They also see Francis being carried out of the stadium.

(Location- Outside Angeles Guild)

Gengar was looking for a empty spot making sure that no one will find him. He found a empty parking lot with a lot of cars. Gengar uses Drain Punch on Francis while unconscious (this will for sure not end well)

(Location- 3rd floor)

The audience, including team Angeles hears a car alarm from outside. Everyone heads outside to check what is going on.

(Location- Angeles Guild Parking lot)

The team hears shouting from Gengar and the team does not like what they see. They saw Gengar beating Francis up badly. The teams (there are 8 soccer teams which include team Angeles) try to help Francis, but Gengar attacks everyone he sees. Gengar made 92% of the teams faint, leaving Suyapa, Kavi, and 1 member of team Charm by themselves. Gengar attacks Milo the Thyphosion of team Charm with Shadow ball.

Milo tried to dodge, but he got hit from behind and he fainted.

Kavi tries to help, but Gengar attacks him using Shadow Punch and makes Kavi faint for his first time, leaving Suyapa defenseless and speechless at what happens next to his lover.

(Location- Same Area- Francis's area)

Gengar kept on attacking Francis while unconscious. He keeps using Shadow Ball to push Francis to a wall. Gengar holds up the unconscious Francis while flinging him toward a building. Francis gets thrown toward the three floors building hitting the wood. Suyapa tries to catch Francis falling down, but Gengar hits Suyapa to prevent her from saving Francis from a lot of pain. Francis's right leg hits the ground hard as he landed on the cement. Francis started bleeding severely.

**Flashback 3- Chapter 10**

All of the pokemon that were inside the building are now outside waiting for news on what happened. Everyone see's Francis (the Snivy, and the Buizel) come out from the building. Gengar was just outside and appeared in front of team Angeles. Everyone who was watching started booing Gengar.

"Boo!" The fans of both Francis's said

Gengar starts attacking everyone he sees. All of a sudden, it became a disaster for a certain Snivy.

"So, you have a bro huh" Gengar said to Francis

"I think you should get yourself outa here" Francis said to Gengar

"What if I give you a cookie, will you be nice to me?" Gengar asked Francis

"NEVER!" Team Angeles said

"So, you refuse the cookie, now you will get this as a punishment!" Gengar yelled as he took out a cookie from a wrapper

"A cookie as a punishment, you got to be crazy" Francis said

It was too late for Francis to refuse after Gengar attacks Francis with Shadow Ball.

Gengar is being defended by Orion & Edge , but in the end, Gengar matches up to the two and attacks Francis on the head. Francis faints on contact or FFOC for short.

"FRANCIS NO!" Suyapa yelled so loud that the nearby crowd started booing Gengar as if this was a basketball or soccer game. Suyapa was about to witness the real power of Gengar.

"Hey you! Yes you!" Gengar yells at Suyapa to try to attract her attention away from the unconscious Francis.

"GENGAR, YOU SHALL PAY!" Suyapa screamed loud so that everyone can hear.

The nearby crowd cheers Suyapa on.

"Let's go Su-ya-pa" The crowd cheered

Gengar was mad at the crowd's reaction, so mad that he decided to try to put Francis in another coma and lock him up inside a dungeon.

Gengar uses Poison Gas on everyone. Gengar produces a poisonous gas that poisons everyone who breathes it in. About 95.9 percent of the crowd got poisoned, including Francis the Buizel.

"Hey man, you smell weird" Francis the Buizel said to Gengar

"Quiet!" Gengar yelled and without letting anyone see him, he grabbed the unconscious Francis, and took him straight to a 40 floor dungeon.

(Location-" Dungeon 1"(name to be determined)

Gengar puts Francis on a trap door and makes sure no one is around. Gengar puts a explosive device on Francis' s neck and activates the door. Francis drops about 15,000 feet below ground level and lands in floor 40 of the dungeon. The doors leading to floor 40 locks as Gengar presses the "lock away" button…

(Present time)

Team Angeles is now ready for Randal to erase Gengar's memories, but they have to wait until tomorrow on the next chapter to do it.

**And now here is a little bit of my gamer moment:**

**Chapter 18**

The team is now on the Golden State freeway north. Suyapa checks the map. She sees a building with the words "Staples Center" written on it. She also spots a building with 4 sections. She tells the team that the 4 section building is the convention center. The team agrees as they are now 12 minutes away from their destination.

(Location- Freeway exit off Figueroa St.)

The teams are now moments away from saving Francis the Snivy from Gengar's friends, little did they know that Francis is already unconscious and is bleeding, but the worst was yet to come…

(Location- Convention Center- Nintendo booth)

Gengar, Serperior, and Ninetales are enjoying what they have done to Francis the Snivy. They see that Francis is now unconscious and is bleeding. Gengar wants to get rid of what they have done to Francis by hiding Francis behind the **Microsoft (Xbox 360) booth**.

**You see, in chapter 18, Gengar tries to get rid of evidence of he done with Francis the Snivy. He tries it at the Microsoft booth. Microsoft is famous for the Xbox 360 game console, and of course, being a gamer myself, I love Microsoft because of the Xbox 360. The future of my gaming years are on Microsoft. Now as far as Nintendo is concerned, the only time I go back to Nintendo, is for pokemon, and Dragon Quest. I am more of a Microsoft fan now. For Gengar, in chapter 18, there was no place to hide Francis the Snivy.**

**And now, a look at the next chapter:**

Gengar, and his friends have returned, but will Randal the Uxie be able to erase all the memories of Gengar, and put him on a memory lock? Find out tomorrow on " Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

Latter tonight:

A side story on Randal the Uxie!


	60. Update on Yuneri the Snivy 1

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to the next chapter of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" In this chapter, Evelyn the Amzumaril is a hero by finding out that Yuneri the Snivy will be unconscious for 14 days (14 chapters, 5 weeks). We also have a review of the E3 convention that happened here in the real Los Angeles (SUNDAY). I have some good news. Francis the Snivy regains his memories in 2 chapters, and he will get his revenge. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Last lines from last chapter:

Team Angeles along with Randal arrive at the hospital. The team checks in at the desk. The pokemon behind the counter knows team Angeles very well.

"Hello team Angeles" the pokemon behind the counter said

"Hi Jenifer" Suyapa said

"What brings you here today?" Jenifer the Sunflowera asks

"We are here to check on our unconscious friend, Yuneri the Snivy. You see, she was attacked by Darktwo during a fight between Darktwo and Randal" Kavi the Servine said

"I see. What happened to my favorite Snivy?" Jenifer asks

"Which Snivy?" Suyapa asks

"Francis the Snivy" Jenifer answers

"You see, Darktwo made him disappear to someplace, and what's worse is that he lost his memories of his life" Suyapa answered

"No way! Darktwo should be punished for that!" Jenifer yelled out loud so that every nurse can hear her

"Francis the Snivy is gone?" A second nurse asks

"Where is he?" A third nurse asks

"His memories are erased!" A fourth nurse yelled

"Erase Darktwo's memories!" A fifth nurse yelled

Team Angeles has found out that Francis the Snivy has a lot of friends in LA. Suyapa agrees that Randal should erase all of Darktwo's memories, and put a memory lock on him. Randal is about to have a practice lesson, when Team Angeles guild is damaged by an intruder.

"INTRUDER ALERT AT TEAM ANGELES GUILD, PLEASE RESPOND NOW!" The message was announced on the team's GAS (Guild Alert System)

The team heads to the team Guild to find Serperior destroying materials in the guild.

(Guild Area)

The team finds out that their practice room is being damaged by Serperior, Gengar, and Ninetales. The team recognizes Gengar.

"Gengar! How did you come back?" Suyapa asks

"I came back because Francis the Snivy has his memories erased by Darktwo!" Gengar yelled

(Current situation)

Half of team Angeles are at the battle site, while another half are at the hospital to evaluate the unconscious Yuneri the Snivy.

(Hospital- This chapter)

Francis the Riolu, and Evelyn the Azumaril and other teammates are at the hospital evaluating the progress of the unconscious Yuneri the Snivy. Francis the Axew was reading a magazine on Francis the Snivy's basketball career. The rest of the team was playing cards. All of a sudden, the nurse walks in.

"Hello team Angeles" the nurse said

"Hello" Francis the Riolu said

"What brings you guys here?" the nurse asks

"We just want some information on Yuneri the Snivy's condition" Evelyn said

"So far, all we know is that Yuneri is unconscious, and she has an injured right arm from the attack of Darktwo" the nurse said

"I see. We just need to hope she will be alright" Evelyn said

"That is correct" the nurse said

The team decides to spend the night at the hospital

(8PM)

Evelyn is thinking about Francis the Snivy, and Yuneri the Snivy….

**Evelyn's taught on Francis the Snivy**

"I hope you are ok Francis. I just hope that you recover your memories soon, so that you can remember me. A lot has happened since you lost your memories to Darktwo. We are trying to help you out in any way possible, including erasing Gengar's memories. Randal, and his party are underway with getting Gengar's memories erased. Please come home soon. I miss you my best friend.

**Evelyn's taught on Yuneri the Snivy**

I hope you are alright. You are like my second sister to me. You being attacked by Darktwo, and being unconscious with an injured arm is a no-no. We will stop Darktwo and Gengar. We will erase their memories and Francis the Snivy will be back"!

(9AM- the next day)

The team wakes up to news that the team wanted to avoid. Evelyn delivered news that was sad enough to make her cry.

"What's going on Evelyn?" Francis the Riolu asked

"It's….not….good news" Evelyn said as she started crying

"It has to be bad" Ania the Snivy said

"Yes it is" Evelyn said as she continued

"I just talked to nurses, and they said that now Yuneri the Snivy has a arm injury, and a leg injury, furthermore, according to the nurses, she is expected to be unconscious for 15 days, and you know that the basketball season starts in 2 days" Evelyn said as she continued crying

"Je deteste Darktwo!" Everyone in the hospital said

**Next chapter: Part 1 of Randal and team VS Gengar to erase Gengar's memories**


	61. New Rivalry Francis the Buizel & Gengar

: Welcome to chap 61 of the story. It's all about Yuneri trying to recover from her leg, and arm injury. The team has taughts on her recovery. We also have a little on the battle with Randal and Gengar. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything!

Last lines before the bell:

"I see. We just need to hope she will be alright" Evelyn said

"That is correct" the nurse said

The team decides to spend the night at the hospital

(8PM)

Evelyn is thinking about Francis the Snivy, and Yuneri the Snivy….

**Evelyn's taught on Francis the Snivy**

"I hope you are ok Francis. I just hope that you recover your memories soon, so that you can remember me. A lot has happened since you lost your memories to Darktwo. We are trying to help you out in any way possible, including erasing Gengar's memories. Randal, and his party are underway with getting Gengar's memories erased. Please come home soon. I miss you my best friend.

**Evelyn's taught on Yuneri the Snivy**

I hope you are alright. You are like my second sister to me. You being attacked by Darktwo, and being unconscious with an injured arm is a no-no. We will stop Darktwo and Gengar. We will erase their memories and Francis the Snivy will be back"!

(9AM- the next day)

The team wakes up to news that the team wanted to avoid. Evelyn delivered news that was sad enough to make her cry.

"What's going on Evelyn?" Francis the Riolu asked

"It's….not….good news" Evelyn said as she started crying

"It has to be bad" Ania the Snivy said

"Yes it is" Evelyn said as she continued

"I just talked to nurses, and they said that now Yuneri the Snivy has a arm injury, and a leg injury, furthermore, according to the nurses, she is expected to be unconscious for 15 days, and you know that the basketball season starts in 2 days" Evelyn said as she continued crying

"Je deteste Darktwo!" Everyone in the hospital said

(Current Situation)

The hospital where team Angeles is evaluating Yuneri the Snivy is talking about Francis the Snivy having his memories erased, and wanting team Angeles to defeat Darktwo. The team is talking to each other about the plan to deal revenge to Darktwo.

"We need to work on a plan out something" Evelyn said

"How about an all out attack?" Francis the Riolu asked

"We need Yuneri, and Francis the Snivy for that. Yuneri is unconscious, and you know that Francis the Snivy has his memories erased" Evelyn said

"Our basketball season starts in 1 day. We need to act fast!" Francis the Axew yelled

"I just hope Yuneri is alright" Evelyn said

"I bet she will revive in 14 days. We just have to hope for the best at this point" Francis the Riolu said

"I hope the others are erasing Gengar's memories" Evelyn said

(Location- Team Angeles Guild)

The team that is at the guild is watching Randal and Gengar battle. If Gengar wins this battle (according to Gengar), Yuneri the Snivy will have her memories erased. If Randal wins, Gengar has his memories erased, and is put under the memory lock.

(Randal VS Gengar- Day 1)

Possession: Gengar

Randal: 10,000 LP

Gengar: 10,000 LP

Gengar uses Life Drain

Gengar runs toward Randal, but Randal uses Psychic to stop his attack. Randal counters by slamming Gengar to the wall. Randal deals 500 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 LP (First lead)

Gengar: 9,500 LP

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his eyes to shoot out beams of light. Randal strikes Gengar, and deals 1,000 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 LP (1,500 point run)

Gengar: 8,500 LP

Gengar uses an unknown move

Gengar makes a copy of himself, and the duo surround Randal. The Gengars enter Randal's body, and suck out the life and blood out of him. The Gengars exit Randal's body, and become one (This attack sounds familiar…..) Randal almost fainted from the attack. Suyapa, the referee, calls the move offside.

"We have a offside on Gengar for using a unknown move. The attack counts since it is a life draining move" Suyapa said

Francis the Buizel remembers a similar attack

(**Flashback- Chapter 51)**

Darktwo attacks Francis the Snivy with an unknown move

Darktwo creates a copy of himself. He and his copy surround Francis the Snivy, preventing Francis the Snivy from escaping what is about to happen to him. The two Darktwo's enter Francis the Snivy's body, and attacks him from inside. The two Darktwo does also suck the blood and life out of him. The two Darktwo's exits Francis the Snivy's body, and become one. Francis the Snivy faints on impact.(Result: The move was called offside by Yuneri)

(Present time)

Francis the Buizel remembers the move well, and tries to protest against the move.

"Yo! Gengar! You better not use dat move again!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh..looks like the lover of an unconscious Snivy has chosen to speak up" Gengar said

"Oh no you didn't!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh yes I did! Your lover, Yuneri the Snivy is having the best "fun" in her life!" Gengar yelled

"Excuse me! She is unconscious! She is not having fun!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"You know what Buizel? You need a punishment! Take this!" Gengar yelled as he launched an unknown attack

Gengar makes a copy of himself, and the duo surrounds Francis the Buizel. The Gengars enter Randal's body, and suck out the life and blood out of him. The Gengars exit Francis the Buiizel's body, and become one (This attack sounds familiar…..) Francis the Buizel fainted from the attack.

Suyapa tries to call the move offside, but she is now afraid of being the next target. The team does not blame her. Nurse Karla now evaluates Francis the Buizel, and finds out that Francis the Buizel will have to be in the hospital, and will be unconscious for an "X"( Variable to replace unknown number) number of days.

FrancisTheUncosciousSnivy101: Tomorrow we have..

1) Francis the Buizel is unconscious

2) Day 1 of the basketball season

3) FINALS ARE OVER- That means Next Monday, its double chapters daily time!

4) Yuneri the Snivy now has both legs injured

5) Francis the Snivy's Abused Life story update?- Stay tuned!

Team Angeles: We love our city of Los Angeles! We love LA! We also love all the cities in the world!


	62. Will Yuneri Have Her Memories Erased?

Welcome to chapter 62 of the story, where things are about to get ballin! I am talking about day one of Team Angeles basketball season. We also have a little update on Francis the Buizel. If you recall from last night's chapter..

(Present time)

Francis the Buizel remembers the move well, and tries to protest against the move.

"Yo! Gengar! You better not use dat move again!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh..looks like the lover of an unconscious Snivy has chosen to speak up" Gengar said

"Oh no you didn't!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"Oh yes I did! Your lover, Yuneri the Snivy is having the best "fun" in her life!" Gengar yelled

"Excuse me! She is unconscious! She is not having fun!" Francis the Buizel yelled

"You know what Buizel? You need a punishment! Take this!" Gengar yelled as he launched an unknown attack

Gengar makes a copy of himself, and the duo surrounds Francis the Buizel. The Gengars enter Randal's body, and suck out the life and blood out of him. The Gengars exit Francis the Buiizel's body, and become one (This attack sounds familiar…..) Francis the Buizel fainted from the attack.

Suyapa tries to call the move offside, but she is now afraid of being the next target. The team does not blame her. Nurse Karla now evaluates Francis the Buizel, and finds out that Francis the Buizel will have to be in the hospital, and will be unconscious for an "X"( Variable to replace unknown number) number of days.

..Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

(Present time)

The team that was just watching Randal battle Gengar is now on their way to the hospital to evaluate Francis the Buizel. What the team doesn't know is that Yuneri the Snivy is also unconscious due the same attack.

(Hospital area)

The team is now rejoining the others to see each other. Evelyn was the first to greet them.

"Hi guys" Evelyn said

"Hi Evelyn" Francis the Azelf said

"What's up?" Evelyn asked

"Francis the Buizel is unconscious!" Suyapa yelled

"Get a nurse right away!" a nurse in the hospital yelled

"Where to?" a nurse asked

" Area 2!" The nurse yelled (the first nurse)

The team heads inside the hospital to put Francis the Buizel on a hospital bed to have him evaluated. The nurse has Francis the Buizel listed as unconscious for an "X" number of days, meaning that team Angeles can not have Francis the Buizel play in the basketball team until further notice. The team only has 24 hours to assemble the team to go in with.

(Countdown to basketball season- 1 day and 50 seconds)

The team is now back at the guild (with the exception of Kat, Randal, and Gengar) trying to get a team ready….

(Location- Battle site- Randal VS Gengar)

Update

Gengar: 8,500 LP

Randal: 2LP

Randal is in major trouble as he is 1 hit away from fainting, and from having Yuneri losing all her memories to Darktwo.

Possession: Randal

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his eyes to shoot out beams of light to strike Gengar. Randal deals 400 LP damage.

Gengar: 8,100 LP

Randal 2LP

Gengar uses an device

Gengar presses a button on a controller. A dozen of Gengar copies appear, and surround Randal. Randal tries to escape, but the Gengar copies enter Randal's body to stop him from escaping. Each time a Gengar copy enters Randal's body, they suck out the life out of Randal. As soon as the Gengar copies exit Randal's body, Randal faints on the floor. Kat calls the move illegal, and an offside. Just as soon Kat was about to raise the offside flag, Gengar takes Randal into a portal, and leave no trace of Randal. Gengar also pressed a "Memory Erase" button….

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: What happens tomorrow.. find out!


	63. Basketball Season Day 1

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, the Pokemon Basketball League starts today, and team Angeles present their home opener against their rivals, team Mean Ones. We also now know that Francis the Buizel will be unconscious for 10 more chapters. Here we go, and without further delay….

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

Last lines before the bell:

(Present time)

The team that was just watching Randal battle Gengar is now on their way to the hospital to evaluate Francis the Buizel. What the team doesn't know is that Yuneri the Snivy is also unconscious due the same attack.

(Hospital area)

The team is now rejoining the others to see each other. Evelyn was the first to greet them.

"Hi guys" Evelyn said

"Hi Evelyn" Francis the Azelf said

"What's up?" Evelyn asked

"Francis the Buizel is unconscious!" Suyapa yelled

"Get a nurse right away!" a nurse in the hospital yelled

"Where to?" a nurse asked

" Area 2!" The nurse yelled (the first nurse)

The team heads inside the hospital to put Francis the Buizel on a hospital bed to have him evaluated. The nurse has Francis the Buizel listed as unconscious for an "X" number of days, meaning that team Angeles can not have Francis the Buizel play in the basketball team until further notice. The team only has 24 hours to assemble the team to go in with.

(Countdown to basketball season- 1 day and 50 seconds)

The team is now back at the guild (with the exception of Kat, Randal, and Gengar) trying to get a team ready….

(Location- Battle site- Randal VS Gengar)

Update

Gengar: 8,500 LP

Randal: 2LP

Randal is in major trouble as he is 1 hit away from fainting, and from having Yuneri losing all her memories to Darktwo.

Possession: Randal

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his eyes to shoot out beams of light to strike Gengar. Randal deals 400 LP damage.

Gengar: 8,100 LP

Randal 2LP

Gengar uses an device

Gengar presses a button on a controller. A dozen of Gengar copies appear, and surround Randal. Randal tries to escape, but the Gengar copies enter Randal's body to stop him from escaping. Each time a Gengar copy enters Randal's body, they suck out the life out of Randal. As soon as the Gengar copies exit Randal's body, Randal faints on the floor. Kat calls the move illegal, and an offside. Just as soon Kat was about to raise the offside flag, Gengar takes Randal into a portal, and leave no trace of Randal. Gengar also pressed a "Memory Erase" button….

(Present time- Location- Team guild)

The whole team (Except for Francis the Buizel, Yuneri the Snivy, and Francis the Snivy)are at the guild getting ready for the Pokemon Basketball League. They know that they are facing their rivals, team Mean Ones. Kat is now the captain as a result of her winning the cliffhanger series. She arranges the team this way

**Kat's Lineup**

**Starting 5**

Francis the Riolu

Francis the Azelf

Suyapa

Orion

Sonic

**Kat's Subs**

Rouge the Bat

Francis the Axew

Kat

Lynn (New Character)

Jackie the Pichu (New Character)

The team likes the matchup, but Suyapa wants to change some things.

"I want to see the new characters first" Suyapa recommended to Kat

**Suyapa's Lineup**

**Starting 5**

Suyapa

Francis the Riolu

Francis the Azelf

Lynn

Jackie the Pichu

**Suyapa's Subs**

Rouge the Bat

Francis the Axew

Kat

Roy the Umbreon

Kavi the Servine

Kat agrees with Suyapa, and decides to use the line up.

(Countdown to the start of the Pokemon Basketball League: 4 hours, 2 minutes, and 40 seconds)

The team is getting ready to go to the arena to start the season. The team was getting ready to leave, when they heard something on the radio

"This is Gamers Sky News with an update on two players of team Angeles. We have just learned that Yuneri the Snivy is now going to be unconscious for only 2 more days. The original saying was that Yuneri was going to be unconscious for 13 more days. As far as Francis the Buizel is concerned, he is expected to be unconscious for 14 more days. Today is also the start of the Basketball season, and we will have scores from Team Angeles V.S Team Mean Ones, and many more tonight on Gamers Sky News 2 HD on channel 222" The announcer said

The team was happy that Yuneri will be able to play soon. The team heads to the stadium to start their season.

(Location- Team Angeles stadium)- Time to start of season: 2 hours, 2 minutes, and 30 seconds

The team has arrived at the stadium to get ready for the season. They see that Kat has already arrived at the dressing room to dress up for the game (shorts and a t- shirt). The rest of the team get ready to start playing by getting their uniforms on.

Time of start of game: 5 minutes, and 30 seconds

Team Angeles is now 5 minutes and 30 seconds away from starting a season for basketball. The team also hears an announcement about a certain Snivy. A pokemon on the PA system makes the announcement.

"Good morning everyone. This is Team Angeles stadium in Los Angeles, CA. We have just received word that Francis the Snivy has somehow recovered his memories, and is determined to play in the next home game." The announcer said as the whole building cheered.

The team was very happy to hear the news.

"Here we go, and without further delay, lets announce the starting lineups for the opponents, team Mean Ones" The announcer said as the crowd boos.

Starting 5 for Team Mean Ones

Gengar

Serperior

Zubat

Koffing

Ninetales

"Now, it is time to announce the lineups for your home town, Team Angeles!" The announcer said as the crowd cheers

**Team Angeles official lineup**

Suyapa

Francis the Riolu

Francis the Azelf

Lynn the Evevee

Jackie the Pichu

**Team Mean Ones**

Gengar

Serperior

Zubat

Koffing

Ninetales

Commontators for today's match: Ivy the Plusle, and Jack the Minun

(Game transmission live on Channel 223)

Jack: Welcome to the beginning of the basketball season for team Angeles. I am Jack, with my partner Ivy. As you heard earlier, Francis the Snivy has recovered his memories, and is willing to play in the next game, which is good news, but now I hear that Gengar has pressed the critical memory erase button to erase the memories of a another player from team Angeles. He might erase Francis the Snivy's memories again.

Ivy: That is correct, and memory loss, injuries, and unconscious players on team Angeles will not be a good thing. We are about to go through the rules of this season.

Here are the rules of the season:

**Standings:**

1) The team that wins a game, will get 3 points. A tie on the score card will be 1 point for each team, and a loss means no points.

2) Score difference can also determine standing in the competition. If 2 teams have the same number of league points, then we go to score difference. All scores from each game will be added, and the highest will take first place

**Fouling Rules (Based on my profile)- with examples**

There is now a new 4 technical foul rule for each battle. Here is how it it will be. Francis the Snivy and Gengar will be used as examples.

Technical Foul 1- Gengar fouls Francis hard (No injures to Francis)

Technical Foul 2- Gengar fouls Francis hard (1 injury to Francis)

2 technical fouls = 1 flagrant foul

****Flagrant Foul level 1- Gengar fouls Francis hard with possible injuries

Technical Foul 3- Gengar fouls Francis hard and makes Francis faint (Possible Forgiveness)

Technical Foul 4- Gengar makes Francis faint and continues attacking Francis while unconscious (No forgiveness)

4 technical fouls = 2 flagrant fouls and susspension

Flagrant Foul level 2- Gengar fouls Francis hard enough to make Francis faint, and shows no possible forgiveness.

Suspensions

4 technical fouls- 1 game

8 technical fouls- 3 games 20,000 poke dollar fine

12 technical fouls- 5 games 40,000 poke dollar fine

16 technical fouls- 7 games 60,000 poke dollar fine

20 technical fouls- whole season 100,000 poke dollar fine upon return

**Subbing rules**

1) Teams can call for subs during a timeout, and during free throws

2) No subs during the last 2 minutes of each quarter

3) If a player is unconscious, subs are not allowed, until the play is complete. The play is complete when the team that has possession scores, or the defending team forces a turnover. If it does happen during the last two minutes, then the sub will be allowed to come on.

(1st quarter- 12 minutes left- game start)

Jack: Suyapa has the ball to start the season for team Angeles, and the fourth quarter. Suyapa passes to Jackie the Pichu. Jackie spots Francis the Riolu open on the right wing. Francis the Riolu passes to Suyapa in the middle. Suyapa shoots a floater, and gets it. Suyapa is the first to score for team Angeles.

Team Angeles: 2 (Suyapa: 2 points)

Team Mean Ones: 0

Ivy: Gengar has the ball for team Mean Ones. Gengar passes to Serperior. Francis the Riolu is guarding Serperior closely. Serperior passes to Gengar, only to be denied when Francis the Riolu reaches in and grabs the ball.

Team Angeles (Francis the Riolu- 1 steal)

Jack: Francis the Riolu has the ball for team Angeles after the steal. Francis the Riolu passes to Suyapa. Suyapa goes for three, and she gets it in.

Team Angeles: 5 (Suyapa: 5 points) (Francis the Riolu- 1 steal, and 1 assist)

Team Mean Ones: 0

Ivy: Gengar has the ball for team Mean Ones. Gengar passes to Serperior. Serperior is wide open for three. Serperior tries a three, but Suyapa runs over, and jumps to block the shot.

Team Angeles (Suyapa the Pikachu: 1 block, and 5 points) (Francis the Riolu: 1 rebound, and 1 steal)

Jack: Francis the Riolu has the ball after the block from Suyapa. Francis the Riolu passes to Francis the Azelf who is wide open for three. Francis the Azelf goes for the three, and gets it!

Team Angeles: 8

Francis the Azelf & Suyapa the Pikachu: 3 points and 6 combined

Francis the Riolu: 1 rebound, 1 steal, 2 assists

Team Mean Ones: 0

Allowed a turnover

(Fast Forward to last 20 seconds of the game- same lineup)

Team Angeles: 50

Francis the Azelf: 30 points (10 out of 10 for three pointers)- Unconscious from the three point line

Suyapa the Pikachu: 18 points (9 out of 20 for field goals)

Jackie the Pichu: 2 points (1 of 1 for field goals)

Team Turnovers: 1

Team Mean Ones: 20

Gengar: 5 points (2 out of 15 shoots, 1 of 1 on free throws)

Serperior: 10 points (4 out of 15 shoots, 2 of 2 on free throws)

Ninetales: 5 points (0 out of 25 shoots, 5 of 5 from free throws)

Jack: That's all for tonight, and team Angeles wins this game with the final score of 50 to 20. We now go to Gamers Sky News 2 HD on channel 222. Enjoy the night everyone…

(Gamers Sky News)

Here are today's fixtures (A term used for venues for games) and results from today's games

**West**

1st: Team Angeles (1 win, 0 draws, and 0 loses)- 3 points- 50 game points- Plus 18 in score difference

2nd: Team Wonders (1 win, 0 draws, and 0 loses)- 3 points- 32 game points- Plus 12 over team Mean ones

3rd: Team Mean Ones (0 wins, 0 draws, 1 loss)- 0 points- 20 game points- Minus 12 score points

4th: Team Lins (0 Wins, 0 draws, and 1 loss)- 0 points- 12 game points- Minus 20 score points from 2nd place

**East**

1st: Team Rockers (1 wins, 0 Draws, 0 losses)- 3 L points- 40 game points- Plus 10 game points

2nd: Team Rockets ( 1 wins, 0 Draws, 0 losses)- 3 L points- 30 game points- Plus 20 points over third place

3rd: Team Dark ( 0 wins, 0 draws, 1 loss)- 0 L points- 10 game points- Minus 20 game points

4th: Team Request (0 wins, 0 Draws, 1 loss)- 0 L Points- 4 game points- Minus 26 game points from 2nd place

Team Angeles next game

Team Rockers AT Team Angeles at 6PM on Monday (Chapter 64)

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Here is what is coming up on Monday:

1) Chapter 64 of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

2) Chapter 1 of my new story "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"

Happy father's day everyone!


	64. News Update 1 for Team Angeles

Welcome to chapter 64 of this story. In this chapter, we are going to have a break from basketball completion to see how Francis the Buizel, and Yuneri the Snivy are doing with their recovery. We also have Francis the Snivy getting all his memories back. He gets his memories back in this chapter. I will also start a new story titled "Francis and Snivy's Adventure", where Francis is a pokemon trainer, and picks Snivy as his pokemon. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything.

Scores from last nights games:

(Gamers Sky News)

Here are today's fixtures (A term used for venues for games) and results from today's games

**West**

1st: Team Angeles (1 win, 0 draws, and 0 loses)- 3 points- 50 game points- Plus 18 in score difference

2nd: Team Wonders (1 win, 0 draws, and 0 loses)- 3 points- 32 game points- Plus 12 over team Mean ones

3rd: Team Mean Ones (0 wins, 0 draws, 1 loss)- 0 points- 20 game points- Minus 12 score points

4th: Team Lins (0 Wins, 0 draws, and 1 loss)- 0 points- 12 game points- Minus 20 score points from 2nd place

**East**

1st: Team Rockers (1 wins, 0 Draws, 0 losses)- 3 L points- 40 game points- Plus 10 game points

2nd: Team Rockets ( 1 wins, 0 Draws, 0 losses)- 3 L points- 30 game points- Plus 20 points over third place

3rd: Team Dark ( 0 wins, 0 draws, 1 loss)- 0 L points- 10 game points- Minus 20 game points

4th: Team Request (0 wins, 0 Draws, 1 loss)- 0 L Points- 4 game points- Minus 26 game points from 2nd place

Team Angeles next game

Team Rockers AT Team Angeles at 6PM on Monday (Chapter 65)

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles is now back at the guild celebrating their first win of the season. The team watches the newscast to see what is happening. They hear a story about Francis the Buizel, and Yuneri the Snivy recovering from their injuries, however, Gengar has erased Yuneri's memories…

"We welcome you all to Gamers Sky News 2 HD on the first day of the basketball season. We will help you recap yesterdays matches. We also have a new segment for our gaming fans" Oliver said as the "GOOD MORNING GAMING FANS" logo appears on the television screen

"We start first with team Angeles. They have won their first game of the season, but it was without 2 of their star players. One of them is the brother of the captain for the team, and another one is a friend of the brother. We go live to Downtown LA to go see the recovery efforts taking place. Frank the Chimchar has more on the story" Oliver said as the "DOWNTOWN LA" transition appears on the screen

"That is correct Oliver. Two of team Angeles star players are in the hospital recovering from their attacks which they took from Darktwo. Darktwo is the one that did the attacking, and it wasn't fun. One of the players here is Yuneri the Snivy. She was attacked after the confrontation with Randal and Darktwo. That confrontation was all about if Francis the Snivy's memories should be erased or not. Francis the Snivy of course, is the captain of team Angeles, and he just recover his memories. Moving back to the main story here, Yuneri the Snivy is expected to be released tomorrow. Yuneri revived moments ago, and I got a chance to speak to her" Frank said as the interview from earlier was played

"You were injured a couple days ago. How are you going to get the revenge you want?" Frank the Chimchar

"You see, I want to have revenge by having Gengar's memories erased, and Darktwo to suffer the exact same way" Yuneri the Snivy

"Francis the Snivy has just recovered his memories. How do you feel?" Frank the Chimchar

"It feels great" Yuneri the Snivy

"Gengar has threatened to erase someone's memories again, after he pressed the "memory erase" button. Do you think Francis the Snivy will be targeted?" Frank the Chimchar

"I hope not because he barley recovered his memories, and I barley revived" Yuneri the Snivy

(Live Shot)

"As far as the other one is concerned, Francis the Buizel is expected to be unconscious for another 13 days. We will give you all the latest here on Gamers Sky News 2 HD, and also on Gamers Sky News 4 HD. For now, from Downtown LA, Frank the Chimchar for Gamers Sky News 2 HD" Frank said as the Newscast went back to the studio.

(Studio)

"Thank you Frank. We move on to the recap of last nights game on Team Angeles against their rivals, Team Mean Ones. Team Angeles started perfect with at least 19 of their first 19 field goal attempts scoring. There were a lot of steals, and blocks in the game. At the end, Francis the Riolu is the block party king with 5 blocks. The final score was 50 to 30, and one score difference, they move to first place of the competition. Team Mean Ones started a 20 point rally, but Suyapa's defense made Gengar's team lose the rally focus, and Suyapa started a game ending 12 to nothing run. Will team Angeles do it again? Find out tomorrow on Gamers Sky 1 HD, with postgame coverage on Gamers Sky 3 HD, and news on the rest of the completion here on Gamers Sky News 2 HD. That is all for now as far as the basketball is concerned" Oliver said as the gaming segment started

(Team Angeles Guild)

The team is happy that Yuneri revived, but they know that no one is safe from Gengar. Their worst fears are about to come true, when Yuneri the Snivy has no memories of Francis the Snivy….

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101:

Here is what is coming this week:

Today:

1) Chapter 1 of "Francis and Snivy's Adventure"

Chapter Name: Choosing the Favorite Pokemon

Story summary: I don't own anything!

I'll be doing a story where Kristen (OC), and I will be pokemon trainers, and I pick a Snivy. Kristen chooses an Tepig. The problem is that Oshawatt wants to be picked. To prove his point, Oshawatt knocks Francis unconscious and tells Kristen that he is a soccer fan (Francis is a Chelsea fan, Chelsea is a soccer team from the United Kingdom)

Story Details:

Story starts:

This afternoon at 1PM

Projected rating: K-T

Characters (day 1):

Kristen- Francis's cousin and Heroine, nice girl

Francis- Main character and Hero, nice boy

Snivy- Francis's pokemon- tells Oshawatt nice things

Oshawatt- Wants to be chosen with a trainer- knocks Francis unconscious to prove the point of being chosen

Tepig- Kristen's pokemon

New: Kat the Snivy- Referee for battles

Story title: Francis and Snivy's Adventure

OC's?: Yes, form to be announced latter

Forms: Yes


	65. Gengars Revenge: Traces of Yuneri

Welcome to chapter 65 of this story. In this chapter, we have the second day of the basketball season. We also have Yuneri the Snivy being released from the hospital. Here we go, and without further delay… 

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

(Last lines before the bell)

"We start first with team Angeles. They have won their first game of the season, but it was without 2 of their star players. One of them is the brother of the captain for the team, and another one is a friend of the brother. We go live to Downtown LA to go see the recovery efforts taking place. Frank the Chimchar has more on the story" Oliver said as the "DOWNTOWN LA" transition appears on the screen

"That is correct Oliver. Two of team Angeles star players are in the hospital recovering from their attacks which they took from Darktwo. Darktwo is the one that did the attacking, and it wasn't fun. One of the players here is Yuneri the Snivy. She was attacked after the confrontation with Randal and Darktwo. That confrontation was all about if Francis the Snivy's memories should be erased or not. Francis the Snivy of course, is the captain of team Angeles, and he just recover his memories. Moving back to the main story here, Yuneri the Snivy is expected to be released tomorrow. Yuneri revived moments ago, and I got a chance to speak to her" Frank said as the interview from earlier was played

"You were injured a couple days ago. How are you going to get the revenge you want?" Frank the Chimchar

"You see, I want to have revenge by having Gengar's memories erased, and Darktwo to suffer the exact same way" Yuneri the Snivy

"Francis the Snivy has just recovered his memories. How do you feel?" Frank the Chimchar

"It feels great" Yuneri the Snivy

"Gengar has threatened to erase someone's memories again, after he pressed the "memory erase" button. Do you think Francis the Snivy will be targeted?" Frank the Chimchar

"I hope not because he barley recovered his memories, and I barley revived" Yuneri the Snivy

(Live Shot)

"As far as the other one is concerned, Francis the Buizel is expected to be unconscious for another 13 days. We will give you all the latest here on Gamers Sky News 2 HD, and also on Gamers Sky News 4 HD. For now, from Downtown LA, Frank the Chimchar for Gamers Sky News 2 HD" Frank said as the Newscast went back to the studio.

(Studio)

"Thank you Frank. We move on to the recap of last nights game on Team Angeles against their rivals, Team Mean Ones. Team Angeles started perfect with at least 19 of their first 19 field goal attempts scoring. There were a lot of steals, and blocks in the game. At the end, Francis the Riolu is the block party king with 5 blocks. The final score was 50 to 30, and one score difference, they move to first place of the competition. Team Mean Ones started a 20 point rally, but Suyapa's defense made Gengar's team lose the rally focus, and Suyapa started a game ending 12 to nothing run. Will team Angeles do it again? Find out tomorrow on Gamers Sky 1 HD, with postgame coverage on Gamers Sky 3 HD, and news on the rest of the completion here on Gamers Sky News 2 HD. That is all for now as far as the basketball is concerned" Oliver said as the gaming segment started

(Team Angeles Guild)

The team is happy that Yuneri revived, but they know that no one is safe from Gengar. Their worst fears are about to come true, when Yuneri the Snivy has no memories of Francis the Snivy….

(Current situation)

Team Angeles is now getting ready for the next game. They will face team Rockers in Team Angeles home court. The team is also minutes away from a sad situation. The team hears the TV from Gamers Sky News 2 HD.

"Welcome to Gamers Sky Sports 2 HD. Today is the second day of the basketball season. We will cover all the fixtures , and bring you the latest on our gamers series for gamers out there" Oliver said as the "Breaking News" transition appears on the screen

"We have to start with breaking this morning. Last night, we brought you the story on Yuneri the Snivy revving today. Today, we have some bad news to report. It turns out that when Yuneri answered the nurses questions about Francis the Snivy, Yuneri had no idea who Francis the Snivy is. Team Angeles fears of Yuneri the Snivy having memory loss from Gengar, are now true. As soon as we get more information, we shall give it to you" Oliver said

(Team Angeles stadium)

Team Angeles is still upset about what happened to Yuneri. Team Angeles are about to play their second game. The rules are now that it is 5 on 5 only.

Team Angeles line up

Francis the Riolu

Francis the Azelf

Lynn

Jackie the Pichu

Suyapa

Team Rockers line up

Onix

Geodude

Pipulp

Charizard

Chimchar

Commentators: Rene, and Mario

Rene the Skitty: Welcome to game two of Team Angeles basketball season. We are live from Los Angeles on Gamers Sky Sports 2 in HD. We are ready to begin this game. This game also happens to be the saddest game as Yuneri the Snivy lost her memories of Francis the Snivy.

Mario the Chimchar: That is correct, and now with Yuneri losing her memories, team Angeles is hoping to take revenge. Today they face team Rockers in a 5 on 5 basketball match. We also received word that Francis the Snivy has recovered his memories, but won't play until the next game, which we will have on Gamers Sky Sports 3 HD. We are about to begin.

(Tip off- 1st quarter)

Rene: Suyapa has the ball for Team Angeles. Suyapa spots Jackie the Pichu. Suyapa passes to Jackie. Jackie passes to Lynn. Lynn finds a open Francis the Riolu. Francis the Riolu goes for three, and gets the first 3 for team Angeles.

Team Angeles: 3 (Francis the Riolu: 3 points)

Team Rockers: 0

Mario: Charizard has the ball for team Rockers. Charizard passes to Chimchar, Chimchar uses the fake pass to try to get Suyapa off balance. Suyapa sees the ball, and gets her paw on it. Suyapa runs after the ball, and steals it for team Angeles.

Suyapa (Team Angeles): 1 steals

Rene: Suyapa has the ball for team Angeles, after her steal. Suyapa passes to Francis the Riolu, who is wide open. Francis the Riolu for 3, he gets it!

Team Angeles: 6 (Francis the Riolu: 6 points, 2 for 2 from 3 point line)

Team Rockers: 0 (1 turnover)

Mario: Piplup has the ball for team Rockers. Pipulp passes to Chimchar. Chimchar is trapped in the corner with Suyapa, and Francis the Riolu. Francis the Riolu grabs the ball from Chimchar.

Team Angeles (Francis the Riolu: 2 steals)

Rene: Francis the Riolu has the ball, after his steal. He passes to Suyapa. Suyapa passes back to Francis the Riolu, who is open for three. Francis the Riolu gets it again.

Team Angeles: 9 (Francis the Riolu: 9 points, 3 of 3 from 3 point line)

Team Rockers: 0 ( 2 turnovers)

(Fast forward to half time- on the court)

Team Angeles are now ahead with the score of 32 to 5 at half time. The team heads to their locker room, only to find out that the room is locked. What the team t doesn't know is that Gengar is trying to get rid of Yuneri's traces inside the locker room, making sure that no one will find her again. Gengar plans to burn Yuneri's traces, but he has to wait until next chapter…


End file.
